Merlin, Leave Us Alone!
by LadyBrannon
Summary: ~Sequel to Merlin's Oath!~ Draco and Ginny finish their final year at Hogwarts. What could possibly go wrong?
1. MLUA: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: From the Honeymoon to the Happy Holidays… 

A/N: Italics signify memories…

Since my disclaimer has been removed…I do not, in anyway, own anything to do with the Harry Potter dynasty. 

            It had been a month and a half since the wedding that had bound Ginny and Draco together forever. During that month, they had briefly honeymooned in the Bahamas, returned to Hogwarts, combined their living quarters, attended classes and dealt with their fellow students. 

            As was usual for the new generation of Malfoy's, it was a very hectic and eventful time. Their honeymoon was amazing. Draco had apparated them to a private island in the Bahamas. Once there, he had informed Ginny that this was her wedding present; yes, Draco had bought her a private, tropical island and while on their private isle of love, Draco and Ginny had taken moonlight walks on the beach, watched the sunrise, and much, much more. *wink wink*

            This is where the new Mrs. Malfoy found her thoughts while sitting on the Hogwart's Express traveling home for the Holidays. Remembering the night she had become a woman. 

_            After Draco had safely apparated them to their island, he had walked with her around the island. As he held her hand, he had shown her the flora and fauna native to the area. She had worn a large smile the entire time. She inhaled the scents of the warm, tropical air that held the fragrances of the large bloomed flowers and salty, sea air. It was intoxicating. _

_            Everything had seemed perfect when Draco had turned towards her and captured her lips with his. She had eagerly responded by sliding her arms to clasp around his neck and pulled him closer. He kissed her senseless. She felt her knees buckle under his gentle ministrations. When he felt her lean her weight into him, he had known it was time to carry her to her next surprise. He reluctantly withdrew his lips and picked her up into his warm, safe arms. He carried her down a plant lined path to a mid-sized villa. Ginny was resting her head on Draco's shoulder because she was overwhelmed with desire. She was so caught up in her strong emotions; she never noticed the villa until Draco whispered for her to look up. _

_            When she saw the villa, she broke down in tears. It was made of ecru colored stucco with accents of light beige around the massive windows, had three floors and seemed to personify the land around them. It was highly cultivated, obviously; but done so to compliment and enhance, not change. There were huge coconut trees that were gently swaying in the warm breeze. The multi-colored trumpet flowers (yellow, orange, red and pink) planted next to the house gave the home a tropical, Caribbean flair. In the distance, the turquoise waters of the ocean could be seen glistening in the hot sun. Ginny started crying. She was so overcome with love and desire. Draco gently set her back on her feet while still holding onto her. She did not know what to say, so she let her actions speak for her. _

_            She latched onto Draco's lips and kissed him silly. He eagerly responded, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the villa. Once inside, he swiftly picked her up and swept her up the grandiose staircase. He took her to the master bedroom and deftly removed her shirt and skirt to reveal her honeymoon lingerie. _

_            She was wearing a green iridescent bra and knickers set. Draco had audibly gasped at the sight of her. He was in awe of her. He pulled back and stared. Ginny smiled a secret sexy grin. Partly because she liked knowing she had such an obvious affect on him, but also because she liked what she saw too. _

_            While Draco had removed her skirt and shirt, she had ripped his buttoned shirt open and was looking at the most perfect chest and abdominal muscles she had ever seen._

_            "Like it?" Draco smirked._

_            "More than you will ever know."_

_            "Come here milady…"_

_            Ginny smiled and allowed herself to be pulled towards the bed. Once there,            Draco pulled her snugly against his stern frame and began kissing on her neck. Ginny groaned in pleasure and dropped her head back further giving him more area to nuzzle and kiss. _

_            Ginny grabbed his head after a few more heady moments and pulled his lips to hers. She kissed him eagerly. She could feel his natural response against her hip. The assurance that she was having such a positive effect on him caused her to become more self-confident. She boldly placed her hands at his pant's zipper and pulled down. Draco moaned and she felt him smile against her lips._

_            He deftly moved his arms that had been wrapped around her waist up her back and pulled the straps to her bra down. He removed his mouth from hers and began kissing down her neck until he found the cleavage he sought. Once there, he took his teeth and pulled the fabric covering her breasts down to her waist. Ginny's breath caught at the hunger in his eyes when he gazed at her. He quickly covered one of her breasts with his warm mouth while teasing the other with his nimble fingers. Ginny had lost all conscious thought the moment she felt him on her newly revealed bare skin. _

_            He gave one last suckle and changed breasts. After paying equal attention to both breasts, he gently pushed her back onto the bed, grinned wickedly at her and pulled her knickers off. He took a moment to gaze lovingly and longingly at her. Then, with a sudden force, he removed his pants, boxers and shirt in a few swift movements.  She caught one quick view of his manhood and gasped. _

_            Draco was beside her in moments and was playing her passion filled body like a guitar; plucking each chord with assurance and confidence. Ginny explored his body with the same intensity. Soon, Draco was inquiring if she was ready and she eagerly shook her head. _

_            He knew she was new to the world of desire and introduced her with such gentleness. When he joined their bodies, she was overcome with sensations. She truly had never felt alive until that moment. He had warned her before that it would hurt a bit, but Ginny was too caught up in him. She felt some discomfort, but it quickly ebbed away into sweet blissful rapture. _

_            Ginny was lucky and she knew it; which was why Draco was now asking Ginny why she had such a big grin on her face. His question brought her back to reality and she smirked at him. He arched his eyebrow in question, and she responded in kind. He broke down in laughter. _

_            "Honeymoon?"  Draco asked._

_            "I would say yes, but I really can only take so much that big head of yours…" She retorted and smiled evilly._

_            "Does your mother know you have such a naughty mind?"_

_            "No, but my husband is learning."_

_            Draco deeply chuckled and drew her in for a brief kiss, turned her around and pulled her in tight to his chest. He rested his head on hers. Soon, they were once again lost in their thoughts of each other. _

_            Later, much later, Ginny finally noticed her surroundings. It was the most gorgeous bedroom Ginny had ever seen. It was done in crème with gold accent pieces. The room was marked with a large bed covered in a crème brocade coverlet. It was a four posted bed with the posts being covered in gold leaf. The tall palladium windows were shielded with gauzy, crème curtains that matched the flowing fabric hanging from the bed. Ginny gasped in delight…again. Draco saw that she had noticed the room. _

_            "Like it?"_

_            "Now…where have I heard that before? Ahh, yes, I remember. Yes, I like it ALL." She said with a sensual grin._

            They had returned from their dream honeymoon and learned that Dumbledore had redesigned the Head Girl and Head Boy's rooms to be one large flat. Instead of the two large bedrooms, two bathrooms and a common room, they now had an even larger bedroom, a formal, receiving parlor, a large bathroom with a hot tub, a private library and a guest room. It was done tastefully in gold and silver. 

            Their first day back at Hogwarts was perfect…well, except for the one scene with Hermione and Ron. It was really quite pathetic. 

_            Hermione threw a fit worthy of a rambunctious, spoilt five year old. She insisted that she should be allowed to stay in the Head Girl's room. It was not her fault that Ginny had to leave and that she had done her duties with class and grace…blah blah blah. _

_            Ron had stood indignantly beside her, nodding his head in all the required places. _

_            Ginny had silently chuckled to herself. When had Ron lost any concept of having an opinion of his own? Ohh…that's right, when Hermione told him he didn't need it. It was so obvious he was "whipped." _

_            Dumbledore and Snape had looked on in amusement at Hermione's antics, while McGonagall had clucked, like a hen, sympathetically to Hermione. _

            Oddly enough, those two, Hermione and Ron, (and maybe even Harry) seemed to be the only one's who had an issue with Ginny and Draco anymore. Pansy and Blaise were scared of Draco, so they were no longer a threat, Harry was depressed because he was not the one to defeat Voldemort and Lucius was dead. 

            They had started classes the next day and things were going really well. Since Draco and Ginny were married, Snape had come to the conclusion that Ginny was an honorary Slytherin. While it did not mean he gave her any house points (She was still technically a Gryffindor, after all), it did mean that she was not ridiculed and given detention. She loved sitting near Hermione and Ron; with their nasty attitudes, nothing was more fun than getting them detention with Snape. 

            All the other classes were the same, Draco and Ginny excelled in them. With Draco and Ginny being partnered together in every class, Draco had also surpassed Hermione in the class ranks. She was now an embarrassing third (at least for her anyway…some people really don't seem to get that the "Meaning of Life" is not about what you know, but who you are).

            Ginny was constantly amazed that her life had changed so much. Here she was married to the man of her dreams, doing well at school and actually interacting with people that she would call friends. 

            Today, they were taking the Hogwart's Express home for the Christmas Holidays. They were spending a week at their villa in the Bahamas and returning on Christmas Eve to the Burrow.  

            Ginny was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening to their train compartment. 

            Draco and Ginny both sat up to find Harry, Hermione and Ron standing there. 

            "Something we can help you with?" Draco asked the trio.

            "Yes, you can." Hermione retorted. 

            "Well?" Ginny asked while she impatiently tapped her foot.

            "I just want you to know that I know what you guys are doing."

            "Doing?" Draco asked in a very clipped voice. He was starting to lose his patience with these prats…family or no.

            "I know you guys are taking the Maximus Sagacion potion. I know you did this just to make me, Harry and Ron look bad. You were jealous of us. You hated us. Now, you will go to any lengths to make us look like schmucks."

            Draco and Ginny started laughing at this, hysterically. 

            "What are you finding so damn funny?" Harry inquired.

            At this, Ginny and Draco were practically rolling in the floor.  As Ginny was fighting for breath during her hysterical laughter, she was able to gasp out, "It doesn't take much."

At that, Draco was loudly guffawing…almost cackling. He grabbed for Ginny's arm, but ended up smacking her in the head instead. She fell over to the ground in more throes of laughter.  

Ron became very indignant and his ears turned an obnoxious red color. He began sputtering incomprehensible sounds. 

Harry set his jaw in anger and moved to grab his wand. 

Draco saw this action and reacted. He pulled Ginny up by her left arm and pushed her behind him. He simultaneously pulled his wand from his sleeve and put the tip to Harry's throat. 

"I would NOT do that Potter…" Draco said with a serious menace in his voice. 

Ginny took the scene in front of her in and immediately followed Draco's lead and put Hermione on the defensive. 

"First off, I do NOT have to take any illegal potions to make myself smarter.  Furthermore, there is nothing to be jealous of; look at how pathetic you are. You cannot even accept the fact that Draco and I do not care what you think. We are happy without being accepted by the Dream Trio. We are happy and you are not. I think YOU are the jealous ones. Don't you agree, Draco?"

"Yes, I do. I also think they should make a hasty retreat before I get Ronnie Syndrome."

"Humph…there is no such thing as Ronnie Syndrome." Hermione stated in her haughty know-it-all voice.

"Yes, there is. It is a disease where you put friends above family, like say, sisters."

Ron began sputtering again. His face and neck were spotted with a red rash. Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and Harry took a threatening step forward. 

At Harry's movement, Draco responded. "Ah ah ah…I would not do that if I were you."

Harry's steps faltered, but he still looked pissed off. 

"Get out. NOW!" Draco commanded with the Malfoy authoritative voice, the one that commanded obedience from any who heard it. 

The three turned to go. Before they did, Ron regained his ability to speak. 

"This is not over Malfoy."

Ginny rolled her eyes and retorted, "Which one jackass? There ARE two of us here."

Hermione did her normal arrogant head toss, grabbed the sputtering Ron and beckoned Harry to follow. He did, but not without making sure Ginny and Draco knew that war had been declared.

After they had gone and closed the compartment door, Ginny sighed, "Well, so much for happily ever after…"

Draco gave her a half-smile and pulled her to him. Rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. She eagerly hugged him back and melted into his embrace. 

Besides, they had a wonderful trip to the Bahamas to enjoy…again.


	2. MLUA: Chapter 2

Draco and Ginny spent six sunny days and five glorious nights at their tropical paradise. They spent the days lying on the beach soaking up the sun, ate conch salad and sipped Mai Tai drinks all day. Their nights were filled with passion. 

Soon, it was time to return to England and the Burrow. They arrived Christmas Eve morning to a hustling and bustling home.

They apparated just outside the Weasley's land and walked down the dirt lane to the dilapidated home. As they arrived at the back door, they heard Ron screaming like a little girl. 

Apparently, Fred and George never changed. They had pulled a particularly nasty or funny prank depending on who you were in the situation. Ginny took an apprehensive look through the kitchen window and saw Ron running in circles trying to put out his "flaming" red hair. 

Ginny looked at Draco in humor. "Some things never change." 

"Looks like fun. Think they would let me join the party?" Draco smacked his arm in mock anger.

"Only if you make their little sister happy…" She said with a humorous glint in her eye.

"Well, I could tell them about last night. How, I made you scream my name over and over. Then, I could insure them that I was great for you because you told me that I was the very best."

"Draco, honey, that will get you killed."

"Your brothers are still that overprotective?"

"I never said it was my brothers who would kill you." She informed him with a knowing smile.

"Point received and processed, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good. Ready to go in?"

Draco took a cleansing breath as Ginny opened the door and nodded. Ginny walked inside and Draco followed. Molly was the first to greet the young couple and eagerly grabbed them into a massive hug. 

"Oh my babies are home!" Molly belted out in happiness. 

"Mom, I can't breathe…" Ginny gasped out.

Molly released them. As she did, the rest of the family arrived in the kitchen. Arthur quickly gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek and shook Draco's hand earnestly. 

Bill presented himself next and swept his sister up in a great, bear hug. He stopped short at Draco. Looked back at Ginny, gave her a long hard stare, turned back to Draco and held out his hand. "You better be glad she looks happy, Malfoy."

Ginny snorted at this and rolled her eyes. "Bill, please, the big brother act is so last year."

Draco and Bill snorted at her comment. They looked each other in the eye and understood one another. As long as Ginny was happy, Bill liked Draco. Upset her and there would be hell to pay. 

Charlie followed with his good natured way. He hugged his sister and clasped Draco on the back. 

Percy smiled at the couple and pulled them into a hug resembling Molly Weasley's and gaily said, "You guys look so happy." 

He pulled them closer and in Ginny's ear he whispered, "I told you it would work out."

Draco heard Percy and smiled. 

Percy pulled back and all three were smiling at each other. 

The twins were next. 

"Oh Ginny!" George squealed in an extremely high-pitched girl's voice, "You look fab. I am so jealous of your tan. Look, look at that hair. Fredricka look at that hair. Would you not just die for that hair? It frames that sweet face and makes her look so mature. Those clothes…phenomenal. Where did you buy them? New York, Milan, Paris?"

Ginny snorted, "Try Diagon Alley."

"Oh. My. Great. Merlin. You must tell me where we are going tomorrow!" Fredricka (otherwise known as Fred) interjected in the same fake feminine voice.

Draco rolled his eyes at the twin's antics. Unfortunately, George caught Draco's movements. He nudged Fred on the shoulder and nodded towards Draco. Fred took a long deciphering look at Draco while rubbing his chin.

"Draco…Draco…Draco…where DID you get those hunky trousers? You look really good in yellow and black striped spandex."

"I'm not wearing…"

George raised his wand. "Pantaloons de Bumbleebeeish"  

Draco felt a tingling in his thigh area, looked down and saw that he was, indeed, wearing yellow and black striped spandex.

"You are now." Fred sagaciously told him. 

"Fred and George Weasley what have you done! You change it back right now."

Ginny took a long look at her husband in spandex and said, "That's okay, Mom. He looks pretty good in spandex."

Molly and Arthur gaped at their daughter.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had arrived in the kitchen at the end of the conversation. Ron and Harry had disgusted looks on their faces. They followed them with gagging sounds and made "vomiting" motions with their hands.

Hermione was, of course, above the childish antics. Instead, she rolled her eyes and sighed huffily.

Since the rest of the family had been dealing with Ron, Harry and Hermione's negativity regarding Draco and Ginny for the last few days, they all turned and ignored them.

However, Ginny was not so passive.

"Ahhh, Harry and Ron are you choking on Bushy Head's Hair again? You should fix that. It makes you look like Crookshanks."

Hermione sputtered in indignation. Ron and Harry looked murderous. The rest of the family was gaping at Ginny in shock. Draco was attempting to hide his laughter behind his hand. It was not working, not that he tried very hard. 

"Ginny Weasley Malfoy how dare you insult guests in our home. Go to your room, NOW!" Molly Weasley bellowed at her youngest (and only) daughter.

"Gladly" Ginny retorted. She grabbed Draco by his arm and led him up the staircase to her room.  

Once there, Draco took a long, hard look around. The room was done in a medium mauve that clashed horribly with the Weasley hair. There was a collection of Wizard and Witch Bobble heads on one of the old wicker bookcases. She had one of Merlin, Hedwig, Morgana, Diana and Rathskeller. 

The walls were covered in moss. Ginny saw him looking at the moss and commented, "Yes, that is moss. It is real. I was four and got a hold of Dad's wand. I snuck it up here and hade some fun. They were going to remove it, but every time they tried; I would jump in front of the moss. They finally gave up. Now, I have beautiful moss growing on my wall. Like it?"

"Well, I'm not sure I like it; but you definitely have an interesting motif in your bedroom."

Ginny giggled and agreed. Her bedroom was what most would call eclectic and she like it that way. 

Draco smiled back at her. He loved seeing his Ginny smile like that. Her whole face would light up in joy. He walked towards her and pushed her back on the bed with an evil grin. 

She fell onto the bed in hysterics and he shut her up the only way he knew how, with an arduous kiss. A long, sensual kiss that they both felt go through their bodies to their toes and back again. The curling of passion settled in their lower chests and they both responded accordingly. Draco increased the pressure on Ginny's lips and she accepted the pressure by opening her mouth and letting him ravage it. 

Draco felt her desire for him growing and a feral growl was released from deep within his throat. 

Ginny knew that sound and was preparing for a nice, long loving from her lover. She quickly moved her hands to his shirt and pulled it from his trousers. To her delight, he moaned in passion. She furtively pulled the shirt apart and began wandering her hands all over his hard chest. 

He returned the favor by feverishly ripping her blouse causing buttons to fly all over the room. Ginny squealed loudly; half in anger and half in delight. It was her favorite blouse. 

Draco smirked at her and began his ministrations to her torso. Soon, Ginny was moaning passionately. 

She moved to the button-fly opening on his jeans and began flicking them open one by one. She saw his breathing become erratic and was rewarded with a thrill of ecstasy. She quickly finished her job with nimble fingers and slid her hand in his pants. She deftly wrapped her hands around his manhood through his silk boxers and Draco hissed in rapture. Now, his breathing was marked with heavy sighs and Ginny knew it was time to move in for the kill. 

However before she could make her move, there was a knock at the door.

Ginny muttered a quiet, "Damn!" 

Draco dropped his forehead onto hers and answered, "Yes?"

Percy called out from outside the door that lunch would be ready in five minutes.

Ginny sighed in exasperation and disappointment. Then, she let Percy know that they had heard and would be out momentarily. 

Draco turned to Ginny and said, "You go on ahead. I need a few minutes." 

Ginny nodded and went to her drawer and pulled out a tan jumper. She quickly put it on and gave Draco a kiss on the temple before walking out of their room.

Ginny walked downstairs to find Hermione helping her mom with lunch. As Ginny walked into the kitchen, her mother asked her to set the table. Ginny nodded and made a mental note to tell Draco to NOT eat any corn. 

Ginny caught George's eye and raised a mocking eyebrow. He smiled and furtively put a quick finger to his lips and waggled his eyebrows back at her. Ginny smiled.

Moments later, Molly declared lunch ready and called for everyone to gather in the kitchen. Arthur arrived first and magically altered the table to allow it to accommodate all the Weasley's.

Everyone was sitting at the table when Draco finally came down. Ginny had been saving him a seat. When she saw him, she quickly got up, put on a smile and walked to him. She entwined his arm to hers and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"In a minute, act like I have told you the cutest thing in the world. Till then, listen well. DO NOT eat the corn. Got that? Do not eat the corn."

Draco nodded and silkily chuckled. Ginny grinned at him and winked. 

"Want to share with us Gin? It is not polite to whisper." Percy asked.

"Well, I could. However, I doubt you REALLY want to know…" Ginny informed them with a very dead panned face.

Draco, the twins and Charlie snorted loudly. Percy, Bill and Mr. Weasley turned a horrible shade of red, while the Dream Trio looked positively green. Mrs. Weasley just smiled in a mother's knowing way. 

Ginny and Draco took their seats and lunch began. It was chaotic. Bowls and plates were flying in all directions (literally). Once everyone had filled their plates, they all dug in enthusiastically.

Fred took a moment to inquire if Ginny and Draco would care for some corn, but they sweetly declined. 

Within minutes, the table was in a very different type of chaos. 

Ron jumped up first made a fake gun with his index finger and thumb. He pointed it towards Percy and said, "You cannot fool me any longer. I know you are a spy. Now get up slowly and keep your hands where I can see them."

Percy jumped up in a huff, but suddenly stopped and said, "You are the spy, Mr. Goldfinger. I suggest you prepare yourself for a challenge."

That said, he drew his wand and pointed it to Ron. He yelled, "Encasium." Rob found him sound surrounded by a glass cube.

George and Fred had fallen out of their seats laughing at the spectacle before them.

Bill, too, jumped from his chair and said to Charlie, "Agent 001, I have a new gadget for you. My colleagues and I have created a gun that shoots flowers out of the barrel."

Charlie looked at Bill and retorted, "What, pray tell, will I do with that U?"

Bill looked at him as if he was crazy. "Why you will always have a gift for your current lady friend."

"Wonderful! Brilliant Idea, Mate!" Charlie congratulated "U" otherwise known as Bill.

Draco and Ginny joined George and Fred on the floor. 

Minutes later, everyone returned to their normal state and looked to each other in question. Fred took great pride to show them how they had acted with an enhanced Wizard's Picture; then proceeded to inform them that they had just been used as guinea pigs to test their new potion. The new potion turned the people who ingested it into famous, muggle movie characters. This particular potion was based on the famous spy from Ian Fleming's Books. They were calling this version of the potion "Liquid Informer." They also had potions to turn people into a purple dinosaurs and this wizard kid with round glasses.

Molly Weasley shook her head in exasperation and motioned for everyone to finish their lunch.  

A/N: I have no ownership of Ian Fleming, his works or the James Bond saga. I am a huge fan of it! 


	3. MLUA: Chapter 3

For once, dinnertime at the Weasley's was merely chaotic; rather than the normal chaotic AND crazy. Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself by making a superb dinner. She had made a large gosling that would probably feed everyone for days. She topped it off with red potatoes in a butter sauce sprinkled with parsley, green beans with slivered almonds and winter squash creamed to a fluffy peak. 

Everyone ate and talked heartily. Mrs. Weasley sat Draco beside her and talked to him about his plans for the future. He informed her that he had applied for University. Molly looked at him in surprise. Draco smiled and explained that he had a passion for Transfiguration and wanted to get his degree in it. Molly shook her head in approval and gave him a wink. 

Further down the table, Arthur and Ron were discussing Ron's future plans. Ron wanted to go through Auror training, but his dad wanted him to go to University. 

"Dad, why should I go to University? Bill, Charlie, Percy did not go. Why me?" 

"Hey, we can HEAR you." Fred informed him sarcastically. 

Arthur smiled at the twins. "Ron- Bill knew he was a curse breaker. Charlie knew he wanted to work with Dragons. Percy knew he was made for the politics within the Ministry. The twins knew their incredible prank ability would make them money. I think you have no idea what you want and are just following Harry." 

"Why does everyone think I am the untrained puppy dog on Harry Potter's leash?" Ron shouted. He threw his napkin on the table and left the room in a great huff. They could hear several doors slamming in his wake. 

Harry looked very concerned and moved to go after Ron. Ginny intercepted and said, "Harry, I really don't think he wants to see you right now. I'll go talk to him."

Arthur looked at Ginny and said, "That would be great, Ginny. You guys need to re-bond and heal your brother /sister relationship."

Ginny nodded, sent a loving look to Draco and headed out of the room. She headed to Ron's room, but he was not there. She stopped to think where he could possibly be and decided to check the attic. She headed to the attic and there was Ron sitting on the floor. He was sobbing. 

"Ron?"

Ginny heard a sniffle. Ron raised his head and looked at her.

 "What do you want?"

"To see if you are okay?"

"I'm-"

He was cut off by Hermione sweeping into the room. 

"I think you've done enough, Ginny. I'll handle Ron. Well, go on."

Ginny glared at Hermione. She then turned and looked at Ron, but he was already smiling at Hermione. Hermione walked over to him and pulled her into her arms. Ginny rolled her eyes and went downstairs. She stood outside of the dining room door for several minutes, but finally decided she did not want to return to the food or the conversations. She was not really that hungry anymore for food or people. She needed time to think. She needed time to be by herself. 

So instead, she sat down on the couch with her legs tucked under her. She gazed into the fire and became lost in her thoughts. 

Moments later, Draco came into the room looking for Ginny. He was concerned that she had been gone so long. When he saw her sitting in front of the fire, he sighed in relief. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He offered her his hand by placing his hand palm up in front of her. She slightly smiled and put her hand in his. He smiled back, enclosed her delicate hand in his and placed their hands between them on the couch. There they sat, in silence, until the family finished dinner and arrived in the room.

That night, the Weasley family decorated their home for the Holidays. It was tradition for Mr. Weasley to transfigure one of their house plants into a tree and so, he did with a graceful flick of his wand. Once the tree was firmly in place, Mrs. Weasley went about transfiguring small items throughout the house into cheerful decorations. 

Mrs. Weasley was into making themed trees and this year's theme was Celtic Symbols in gold and red. Ginny and Hermione walked behind Mrs. Weasley picking up the ornaments and putting them on the tree. The men were put to work stringing popcorn and cranberries onto string for a festive garland. Once done, they all stood around and sang a few traditional songs by the blazing fire with the piano that Bill had transfigured from a fork. 

Soon, it was time for all the Weasleys and Malfoys to head to bed and sleep so that Saint Nicolas' could visit. Ginny and Draco were left alone downstairs and sat by the fire for a while, simply enjoying each other's company and the calmness of the night. 

After a about an hour, Ginny turned towards Draco and said, "I love you, Draco Malfoy. I could not be happier. Happy Christmas" Draco saw that she had tears running down her face, but was smiling. 

Draco immediately pulled Ginny into his arms and asked if she was interested in finishing what they had started earlier in the day. Ginny got a wicked look in her eyes and nodded. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up the stairs to her room. 

Once there, Draco kicked the door shut with his foot while turning Ginny into his arms. She immediately turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gently nudged his neck down and caught him in a searing kiss. Draco returned the heated kiss with fervor. He tried to pull her closer, but Ginny grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed. With one final yank, she pulled him down on top of her. Both had their hands sensuously touching the other all over in rediscovery. Draco's hands were mildly demanding on Ginny's soft skin. She found herself gasping in delight. Soon, he was removing her clothes; and she was removing his. When flesh met flesh, both were lost. 

Ginny and Draco were woken the next morning by Fred and George running down the stairs to open presents. Well that and the fact they were yelling "Time to open pressies!"  

Draco moaned in disgust at being woken up so early. Ginny giggled and said, "Welcome to the Weasley's Family Christmas…do you want to leave yet?" 

Draco groaned and shook his head at his wife's morning chipper. She hopped up and began throwing on her pajamas. Draco watched her and smiled. Then, he grudgingly got up and put on a pair of black jeans and a charcoal grey jumper. He ran a comb through his silky, blonde hair while Ginny braided hers into a neat plait.

Ready?

"Yep"

Draco offered her his arm, she hooked hers through it and out the door they went. 

Everyone else was already sitting around the tree waiting to open their presents. Bill had saved a place for Draco and Ginny on the large sofa. They took their seats and the Weasley's present opening ritual began. For years, they had always opened their presents one by one, person by person. Earlier it was started to lengthen the process due to their meager financial situation, now it was because it was one of the few times the family was all together. 

They started with the oldest, Bill. He received his normal Weasley sweater in a loud, golden yellow. He received two very stylish pairs of brown leather pants (one light and one dark) from Draco and Ginny. The twins had gotten him the matching tan colored jacket. Ron, Harry and Hermione had gone in together and gotten him an ivory wand case that would roar like an elephant when opened by anyone other than its owner. Percy bought him a book on the Principles of Wizard Banking. Charlie had bought him a pair of dragon hide gloves. Luckily enough, they matched the tan leather outfit perfectly. Bill smiled and thanked everyone. 

Charlie, the second born, was next. Bill had bought him a pair of shark skin boots. Percy gave him a book on the Adventures of Dragon Hunting that was written by a muggle. Percy said that he hoped Charlie found it as funny as he did. Charlie assured him that he would. The twins gave him ten different items from their store of pranks and jokes. Apparently, the other researchers in Romania were having a hell of a prank war and Charlie had told them he was determined to win. Draco and Ginny presented him with a charmed dagger that was encrusted with his initials in sapphires. The charm on the dagger allowed it to only be used in non-harmful ways unless protecting someone in an emergency. Ron, Harry and Hermione had also gone in together on this one and gave Charlie a woolen, black jumper from the Wizard Designer, Sportie Parkinson. From his parents, Charlie received his standard Weasley jumper in mauve.

Percy, third in the line of Weasley children, opened his gifts. From Bill, he received a charmed, Nifler hide briefcase that when opened said, "Property of Percival Weasley, Employee of the Ministry of Magic."  Charlie had bought him a complete quill set. There were over 200 quills in a myriad of colors with seven ink pots in colors of blue, black, green, red, grey, purple and teal. His Weasley jumper was done in the color of plum. The twins got him a book called How to Let Your Hair Down, Wizard Style_._ Harry, Hermione and Ron had combined their monies to buy Percy a wizard's watch. Draco and Ginny had bought him a new set of professional wizard robes. 

The twins, as with most things, opened theirs together. They each received a lime green Weasley sweater, one with an F on it and one with a G on it. Bill bought them a 40 galleon gift certificate to Zonko's each. His logic was so they could case out the competition. The twins, in their humorous twin way, bought a gift for each other…Fred bought for Fred. George bought for George. Hermione, Ron and Harry gave them a basket of sweets from Honeyduke's. Draco and Ginny had bought them a muggle chemistry set. On top of that, they also had rented them a new building for their store (a full year lease), so they could expand to Hogsmeade. Needless to say, Fred and George were flabbergasted…which made Draco and Ginny even happier. It took a lot to dumbfound the twins. 

Ron opened his gifts next. From Harry, he received a variety of sweets from Honeyduke's, including 50 new trading cards from Chocolate Frog's. Hermione bought him a wand case made from Mahogany and monogrammed with his initials. He gave her a thorough kiss for it. Bill gave him 50 galleons to open his own personal account at Gringott's. Charlie gave him a new collection of Chudley Canon's T-shirts. There were 5 in all with one proudly displaying their motto in hot pink. The twins gave him a complete collection of their potion pranks. They also made him promise that at least three of them would be used in Snape's classroom, much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley. Draco and Ginny bought him a new broomstick, a Firebolt 10000 to be exact. Ron stared at them in shock. Draco informed him that his silence was thanks enough. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him his Weasley jumper. To his joy, it was in the color of olive green.

Ginny and Draco opened their gifts together being that most of their gifts were for them as a couple. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave them jumpers in black. The letter "M" was on the sweaters. From Bill, they received a set of Egyptian, pottery plates for the dining room. They were colored in a warm ecru with black ankhs featured on the lips of the plate. Charlie had completed the dinnerware with the matching chalices. Ginny was ecstatic with the set. Percy had bought them a gift certificate to a home accessory store on Diagon Alley. The twins gave them a pair of charmed, muggle lamps. To Ginny's embarrassment and Draco's amusement, the set of lamps were charmed to turn off when a woman's voice moaned, loudly…very, loudly. From the Dream Trio, they received a set of cutlery. 

Hermione opened her lot next. From Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, she received an honorary jumper in the color of lilac. Bill gave her a tome he found in an Egyptian tomb. Charlie bought her a dragon hide jacket that had been dyed periwinkle blue. Percy had bought her a book titled, Using Your Brain for Good. The twins gave Hermione a 30 galleon gift certificate to Flourish and Botts. Draco and Ginny bought her a full day get away at the new wizard's spa in Hogsmeade. Harry gave her a set of quills that were standardized for usage on the upcoming N.E.W.T.s. Ron gave her a thin, Figaro style bracelet made of sterling silver. 

Harry received his standard Weasley jumper in "it matches your eyes" green. Bill gave him a book called Seekers and Their Snitches. Charlie bought him a trip to a ski resort, so that he could learn how to ski. Apparently, Harry had been talking to Ron about it over the summer and Charlie had overheard. Percy bought him a pair of Quidditch gloves that matched the Chudley Canon's uniform (at Ron's insistence, of course). Hermione and Ron had gone in together and bought him a wizard's camera; so he could start taking memories of his friends and family. Draco and Ginny gave him a 100 galleon gift certificate to Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened their two large gifts. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Draco and Ginny had went in together and bought them a honeymoon, a month visiting wizard towns in Australia and New Zealand. Hermione, Ron and Harry had bought them a muggle TV. 

Afterwards, Mrs. Weasley used her wand to clean up the wrapping paper strewn all over the room. Then, she levitated it to the outdoor trash can. When she came back in she noticed another present hidden in the branches of the tree.

"Look, there seems to be another gift. Who hid a present in the tree?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

Heads turned and looked around the room, but they were all shaking their head in denial. 

Mrs. Weasley reached for the gift and pulled it out. She looked at the tag and looked at Ginny. 

"This gift is tagged for you and Draco," she informed them, "but it does not say whom it is from."

Draco got off the couch and took the small package from Molly's hand. He looked closely at the gift. It was a cube about 4 inches by 4 inches. It was wrapped with paper that had roses that changed colors by rotating through all the colors of the rainbow. 

He walked over to Ginny and showed her the gift. 

"Well, you want to open it?" she asked.

"I guess." 

He removed the enchanted wrapping and found a crisp, white gift box. He lifted the top and removed the inner, protective tissue. Inside, he found an old, rolled parchment.

Draco gingerly pulled the scroll out and unrolled it.

It read:

"_You are the chosen. _

_Merlin has returned._

_He will seek you._

_-Reilly, an apprentice to Merlin, a Master of Wizardry_"


	4. MLUA: Chapter 4

"Draco, you are scaring me. What does it say?" Ginny asked. 

However, Draco did not respond. He seemed to be in a state of shock. His face was pale and his eyes seemed to be riveted to the parchment in his hand.

"Draco, dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently when Draco had still not responded after a few moments of silence…an eerie silence that was most unusual for the bustling Weasley house. 

After a poignant look from Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley walked over to Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. This contact seemed to pull Draco out of whatever trance he had been absorbed in. He jerked visibly, much like someone who had been roused from a deep sleep. Once his eyes had regained their awareness, he turned to Ginny and handed her the parchment. 

Ginny hesitantly took the scroll and looked at Draco in question. He simply nodded to the paper to get her to read it. She dropped her eyes to the parchment and read. She made a slightly audible gasp and quickly raised her eyes to Draco's. There was a visible question in her warm, chocolate eyes. 

Draco shrugged and nodded his head in a negative manner. 

"Ginny, would one of you two please explain what is going on?" Mr. Weasley inquired. 

Ginny turned to her father and simply handed him the parchment. He took it from her, lowered his eyes and read it. When he looked up, he had a very perplexed look on his face. He turned to Mrs. Weasley and handed her the parchment. She, with a great deal of reluctance, took the parchment from her husband and read it.

"Arthur, what can this mean?" she asked with a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"I'm not sure Molly, but I think we should contact Dumbledore immediately." he informed them. Then, he turned to the rest of the family, who up until this point had been uncharacteristically subdued, and told them to head into the kitchen and get lunch started.  They all nodded and headed into the kitchen. 

Mr. Weasley beckoned Ginny, Draco and Molly closer to the living room's fireplace. Mr. Weasley threw some floo powder into the flue and called for Albus Dumbledore. Within moments, Dumbledore's head was floating in the fireplace. 

"Hullo Arthur! How is your family Christmas at the Burrow?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Fine. Fine. We have had a wonderful time with the family visiting. The entire family made it, you know?  And you?"

"Pleasant as always, I got six new pairs of socks and lots and lots of candy." Dumbledore excitedly informed them. It was amazing how even over the floo network Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily.  "However, I think you did not contact me for niceties. What is the issue you need to discuss?"

Arthur lightly cleared his throat and began, "Yes, as usual, you are spot on Dumbledore. After we finished opening our presents this morning, Molly found a hidden gift on our Christmas tree that was addressed to Ginny and Draco. No one seemed to know where it came from, but Molly gave it to them and Draco opened it. It was a parchment. Dumbledore…it appears to be a parchment from…I hope you don't think I am crazy, but it appears to be a parchment from Merlin…or…or…one of his apprentices."

Dumbledore could be seen stroking his great, white beard in a thoughtful manner. "Arthur, I do not think you are crazy.  I do have a question for you though. Would the apprentice's name happen to be Reilly?"

"Why yes, yes it is." 

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Then, this means it has begun."

"What has begun?" Ginny chimed in.

"An ancient prophecy that Merlin, himself, predicted. I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to return to Hogwarts, immediately."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore, we will return as soon as we pack up our things." Draco said, pulling Ginny towards the stairs. Ginny and Draco practically ran up the stairs.  Once there, they quickly threw their things in their respective trunks, performed a shrinking spell on them, placed them in the pockets of their pants and headed downstairs. 

They quickly said their good byes to the family, well, most of the family. Hermione, Harry and Ron chose to throw a careless wave to them from the kitchen door. 

As for Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, they each gave a smacking kiss to Ginny's cheek and a firm handshake to Draco.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny and Draco good bye after extracting a promise to return if Dumbledore allowed. 

They tossed in the floo powder and yelled, "Albus Dumbledore's office!"

They soared through the floo network with great speed. Soon, they were tumbling through the great fireplace into Professor Dumbledore's office. They quickly stood up and dusted all the soot and ash off of them as best they could. Before Draco could raise his wand to do a cleaning spell, Dumbledore was arriving from his private quarters and looking very anxious to begin.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy please have a seat." Dumbledore said as he ushered them in with a wave of his hand. 

Ginny and Draco nodded in greeting and took a seat on the old, leather loveseat. 

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his large, imposing desk and looked over his glasses at the young couple. His arms were leaning on the desk at the elbow and he had his hands together, touching finger to finger. For the first time in many years, he felt unsure of how things were going to end. Pity that this had to begin now, people were just accepting and enjoying the fact that Voldemort was truly gone this time and now the wizarding world was going to have to deal with this. Dumbledore briefly closed his eyes. 

Dumbledore was brought from his pensiveness by a light cough from Ginny. Dumbledore opened his eyes and smiled at her. 

"I trust your Christmas was wonderful." Dumbledore began in an effort to be somewhat pleasant despite knowing this conversation was not going to end that way.

"It is always nice to be home during the Holidays, Professor. However, at this time; I would really like to discuss this parchment and what it means." Ginny informed him. 

Dumbledore gave a full throttle chuckle at Ginny's bluntness. "Ever the Gryffindor, my dear Mrs. Malfoy."

"You have no idea." Draco quietly tossed back at Dumbledore with a hand beside his mouth to keep Ginny from seeing or hearing.

Dumbledore gave Draco a covert wink to let him know he had heard. 

Ginny had apparently heard as well because she smacked Draco on the back of the head in loving exasperation. However, neither Dumbledore nor Draco missed the small smile on her face.

Dumbledore chuckled and began, "Well now, let us get down to business. About eleven hundred years ago the world was in a great darkness. In fact, both the muggle world and the wizarding world were suffering through great misnomers and uneducated ideals. It was an incredibly bleak time. Evil was rampant and no one trusted anyone. To trust may have cost you your life. During that time, many of the people survived only by believing in a prophecy of a young man that would pull a great, magical sword from a stone and with him would reside a great sorcerer to protect that man and all that is good. As we now know, the young man was Arthur and his great sorcerer was Merlin. Merlin, of course, was the son of a lower Princess from a region in Northern Wales. His father was unknown, but many speculated that he was an incubus created by a Druid Priest that thought there needed to be a balance between good and evil in this world. However, all of the evil was flushed out of Merlin; when his mother turned him over to a group of Christian nuns at a local church and they baptized him. I would assume that Professor Binns has taught you in History of Magic about Merlin's life with King Arthur, correct?"

Ginny and Draco both nodded in agreement at his question.

"Good, Good, then I'll save us some time by skipping that and moving on to the pertinent items. What most do not know, including witches and wizards, is that Merlin was infected by a vile spirit just before he died. Most, at the time, thought it to be madness from old age, but it was not. You see, one of Merlin's incubi relatives had returned to him. Somehow, he had convinced him that he was supposed to be evil and that for him not to be was causing a massive imbalance in the world. Once he was convinced, he summoned a demon spirit to consume his soul and right the balance. However, before he was consumed; he predicted that he would die at the hands of the demon. He did, but not before convincing one of his apprentices that he would return and cause chaos and destruction far into the future. That apprentice was Reilly. Once Merlin was dead, Reilly took Merlin's crystal ball and looked into the future by focusing on Merlin's last coherent thought. There it is said he saw what Merlin had seen and believed he had been shown it to protect the future. He wrote it down in an ancient tome. However, remember that these were dark times; so, instead of simply saying what he saw, he put his sights into verse. Wait here for a moment and I will get that tome."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and headed to his private quarters. When he was out of sight, Ginny turned to Draco. She had a frightened look about her. Draco pulled her into his arms and asked her what was wrong. 

At first, she refused to answer. After Draco had held her for a few minutes longer, Ginny turned to him and said, "If the prophecy occurs, our love will be destroyed."

Draco looked at Ginny in disbelief. However, before he could respond; Dumbledore returned with a large, old tome.  

A/N: I have taken great liberties with the theories of Merlin. I used the concepts from www.britannia.com to start my prophecy and from there I created an entirely knew Merlin concept…so, hold tight! 


	5. MLUA: Chapter 5

Dumbledore sat down in his chair and opened the large tome. It was thousands and thousands of pages long. He flipped through the pages for several moments. Eventually, he seemed to find what he was looking for. He pointed his wand at the book and stated a translation spell for conversion from Gaelic to Modern English. Once the text had changed, he cleared his throat and began reading from the pages in front of him.

"Today, I find my self seeing visions from Merlin's ideals. Merlin was destroyed a few weeks back; I cannot in good faith call it his death. No mind, I must continue with the contents of Merlin's works. For future reference, I am writing my thoughts in verse form. However, I am also keeping notes in another tome. This should help make all the following verses very clear… I will be hiding this tome to keep me and the other apprentices safe from the local authorities. If you are looking for the true meaning of this verse, you will need both tomes. Here is the verse…

_The man from Myriddin began the saga.  When he was born at the hands of the worst kind of violence, he overcame. He overcame his negative nature at the hands of those that serve the Leader of good. _

_For his job, he stood by the side of the people's answer to good and offered his guidance. One night, he was accosted by a member of his father's family who informed him of his past and future. He tried to fight it, but was denied. Eventually, he would have to fulfill his destiny._

_One day, he was visited by a foreign entity that took him away on a long, long trip. As he did, he left a message for one of his followers in a common cup. _

_The message was explicitly for a great Prince of Dragons and a Woman of Many Secrets._

_The Prince of Dragons is an equal mix of good and evil…a balance of great parenting._

_His mother is the result of a race of spiritual beauties with the ability of the melodious voices. _

_The mother of the mother mated with a man of the sea to complete the voice of the angels. The voice of angels is a gift from the Leader of the good. It was created to save._

_His father was born of the Takers of the Night. They come to one's dreams and make them real. He was born to pilfer that which was not his. _

_His father of the father mated with the Queen of the Ring. She lures them into the ring, flutters her wings and drives them mad.  She failed but once and created His father. Evil begets Evil. _

_The Prince of Dragons, with this parentage, is the result of equivalent evil and good. While growing, he will present one face; but will be on the side of the unknown face. _

_The Woman of Secrets is the __Union__ of Flames. Her mother is the Teller of the Souls. She can see the light from the dark with colors of the rainbow. _

_The mother mated with the Keeper of the Souls to complete the cycle. The Keeper of the Souls guards the light with their undying interest in all. When these two mate, they create the Predictor. The Predictor arrives once every millennium to search, reveal and defeat. If the Predictor fails, the dark will rise and shade the world in grief. If the dark rises, the powerful couple will fail and release the evil of the Dragon. _

_The Evil will make his mark through time, lying in wait. Once the Man from Myriddin has presented himself, it will begin. First, there will be the union of the Dragon and the Secret. Together, they will find themselves. _

_After the union, those that were deemed the saviors will become pawns. Their strategy will fail and one will cease. _

_The one that ceases will become the moon and the tides will change. Conflict and war always have two sides, yet it is not black and white. Grey will reign supreme for a time._

_The one of Grey will have to choose. His choice is his and his alone. The one of Grey will be known and is known, just not realized. Once the realization comes to pass, the conflict will surmount to levels never seen before. _

_The Ones will work together with the Order Leader to stop the Evil. However, a worse road could not be taken. However, a bad road does not mean disaster; a good road does not mean safe travel. It simply means a smooth ride. _

_The wills of the Ones will be substantial. Their belief in one another will be solid, but even a solid can be severed. So, too can the Ones be separated and turned against one another. As long as Love remains, the sun will rise. However, the sun may not rise because of storms. These storms with be full of lightening and fire. They will reign down on the earth and scorch it. Only the Prince of Dragons will be able to cultivate the land and stop the storms. The storms will split and become red and black again. _

_Once all the colors are revealed, the covenant of the Leader will once again become apparent and the moon will show its dark side. Thus, the dark becomes light and the light dark. The tides will change again. The Prince of Dragons and the Secret Keeper will reunite and all will reveal. Only they can survive the Man of Myriddin and only together can the Man of Myriddin survive in his christened form. If this comes to pass, all will be at ease and the Man of Myriddin will become spirit bound to the Order Leader. Peace will reign for as long as hope remains, but man is fickle. All is nothing and nothing is all. Time will tell._

That is the story that I need to share. Once the time comes, all will play their part and one side will win. Of course, it cannot be forever as nothing is forever. However, it will be long enough to impress hope throughout the vales again." 

Dumbledore looked up from the flaxen paper he had been reading and looked at Draco and Ginny.  "You are chosen, by Reilly, to decipher this tome. First, you must find the code breaker. The Knights of the Round Table were guardian to this. Begin there. 

I will begin by contacting Madame Pince and letting her know that you are to have unlimited access to the restricted section of the library. After this, I will contact the Headmasters' of the other schools throughout the world. I will then allow you to floo to them with a specialized cobalt blue floo powder. You need to get to work on this immediately. You have ten days until school commences for the start of the second term. If luck is on our side, we will have this under control very shortly. I have already contacted the Ministry of Magic and they are sending two aurors to protect you while visiting the other libraries. Let me know what you find. If you need anything, anything at all, let me know immediately and I will do all in my power to make it yours. Do you have any questions?"

"Can we start?" Ginny asked.

"Please." Dumbledore responded.

With that said Draco went to Dumbledore's desk and picked up the large tome. He placed it under his left arm and grabbed Ginny's hand with the right. He pulled her through the door and down the stairs.

As they traveled to the library, Draco asked Ginny, "What did you mean our love will die? Has something changed? Do you know more than you let on to Dumbledore about this whole Merlin and Reilly thing?"

"Last night, I had a dream. It was about you and me. We were here at Hogwarts out by the lake. We were on opposite sides and we were engulfed in opposing auras."

"Opposing auras?" 

"Yes, yours was black and mine was white. Harry was on a boat in the middle of the lake. His aura was grey, but he also had a black eye and a white eye. He seemed to be seeing both sides of the situation."

"Great, just what we need; Harry Potter intervening in our lives. Joy!"

"Draco, I think after speaking to Dumbledore; we are dealing with more than childish scuffles. We are going to need everyone to fight this. This is the ultimate good versus evil. This will make Voldemort look like a bunny rabbit."

"Ginny, you and I are the strongest witch and wizard since the ultimate wizard, Merlin. It is believed we are probably more powerful than Merlin! We will prevail."

"Draco, dear, I know that. However, we may be taking on a dormant, evil Merlin that has had hundreds of years to plot, plan and verify. Our powers will not be good enough by themselves. We need all the help we can get." Ginny said as Draco pulled open the heavy door to the library and held it open for his wife. 

It was time to get down to business.


	6. MLUA: Chapter 6

After entering the library, they headed directly for the Restricted Section. To get there, they had to pass by Madam Pince's desk. She was sitting at her desk, as usual, but was concentrating on an odd tome. It was a book that was triangular in shape and seemed to be literally giving its words to Madam Pince. The words flew from the pages to float around Madam Pince's head and then dissipated into thin air. Just as they got to the desk, Madam Pince turned her head and nodded to the Restricted Section. 

"Thanks," Ginny said.

Madam Pince nodded at her words and returned to her book. 

Draco took Ginny by the hand and led her into the rows upon rows of books. He wove them around several bookcases until he found a small, round table. He pulled out a chair for Ginny and gestured for her to sit down. She sat in the chair and Draco leaned over and stole a kiss. It was brief and sweet. It made Ginny giggle which caused Madam Pince to clear her throat very loudly. This made Draco snort and Ginny giggle harder. They were close to completely losing it when Dumbledore arrived and cleared his throat. That was the wrong thing for Dumbledore to do; Draco and Ginny both laid their heads on the table and began beating their fists on it. They were lost in the throes of laughter with tears running down their faces. Dumbledore, being who he was, simply joined in to the chagrin of Madam Pince. 

After several minutes, Dumbledore, Ginny and Draco regained their composure and turned to the matter at hand. 

"Got any ideas, Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked. 

With a merry twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore shook his head in a negative manner. Instead, he said, 'I just wanted to see if you wanted a lemon drop."  From a pocket in his robes, he withdrew several pieces of yellow, sticky candy. They were covered in purple lint and definitely not appetizing. 

Draco and Ginny both quickly shook their heads in the negative. 

Dumbledore shrugged, stood up and said, "I'll leave you to your work then."

With him gone, they looked at each other in confusion.

"Draco, how, in Merlin's name, are we going to figure this out?"

 "With patience and a lot more patience." 

With that said he got up and stalked over to a row of books. Ginny watched him as he turned his head and began reading the titles on the spines of the books. She sat there for a few seconds watching him and then got up and began doing the same. 

Draco randomly picked an aisle and began reading the titles. He started at the top and read from left to right. He had gone through several shelves of books when he found the first interesting title, When Magical Creatures Spawn with Other Magical Creatures. 

Draco pulled this title from its resting place and sat it on the ground before him. This book could help shed some light on the identities of some of the characters in Reilly's verse.  

Draco continued searching the bookshelves in front of him. He picked up where he had left off. After several more shelves, he located another interesting title, Famous Queens of the Ring of Life. He, once again, pulled the book out and placed it on top of the other one.

He walked back to where he had been and began searching again. He searched until he had completed the aisle. Finding no more titles of interest, he picked up the two books and carried them back to the round table. He placed them there and went to find Ginny.

Ginny was about seven aisles away searching through the titles there. She had four books lying on the floor and seemed to almost be finished with her area of search. Draco stood to the side and watched his young wife at work. He loved to watch her move. She had a presence about her that screamed class, every move she made was graceful and beautiful. As he stared at her, she finished her search and saw Draco standing at the end of the aisle. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Need some help with those books, pretty lady?" Draco asked. 

"Why yes, kind sir." Ginny retorted while fluttering her long, dark eyelashes. 

Draco smirked at her and bent to retrieve the books she had found. Together, they walked back to their table. Draco set the books down and pulled out the chair for her. She quickly sat down and grabbed the book on top of her pile, Keepers throughout Time. It was a large book that was as thick as Ginny's satchel and just as heavy. It was covered in a red, leather covering and the title was engraved with gold leafing. She rapidly flipped open the book to the immense index at the back and began going through it looking for anything that lined up with Reilly's prose. She became immersed in the index and soon her right, index finger was pointing to the paper and running down the pages and pages of words. She quickly read through the words and ran them through her mind. So far, none were setting off any alarms. 

Draco watched Ginny for a few minutes. He chuckled to himself as he saw her finger running down the pages and her teeth lightly chewing on her bottom lip. She was really the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was so thankful he would get to spend his life with her. 

Draco was brought from his revere by a slight cough, he found himself starring into humor laden brown eyes. 

"Going to stare at me all day and make me do all the work?" she asked. 

Draco stuck his tongue out at her and picked up a book from her pile. He looked down at the book and saw a black, dragon hide covering with silver lettering that read, Magical Couples and the Evil Wizards Who Hate Them. 

Thank goodness Draco was not drinking at that moment because, if he had been, there would have been liquid all over those books. Instead, he found himself coughing frantically. The shock of the title had caused him to swallow wrong and was tickling his throat. Ginny looked up and asked if he was okay and he nodded while coughing. 

After he finished coughing, he caught Ginny's questioning glance and pointed to the book and its title. Ginny also burst out laughing, much to the dismay of Madam Pince. Apparently, she was even less tolerant than usual. Probably because she was used to having this time to herself, since most of the students were home for the Holidays. 

Ginny tried to swallow her laughter, shrugged to Draco, mouthed that she thought it was worth a shot and returned to the book's index in front of her. She was already down to the letter M and still nothing was coming to light. 

Draco opened the book that had caused so much chaos and took Ginny's idea and flipped to the index. He began looking through the list of topics.

He was over half way done when Ginny began twitching excitedly in her seat. She was chewing on a strand of her red locks and flipping madly through the book. She abruptly stopped flipping and began earnestly reading the page in front of her. After reading a few minutes, she squealed a small yip. 

Draco arched his eyebrows in question while silver eyes clashed with excited brown eyes. She pointed at a passage in the tome in front of her. She flipped the book around so that Draco could read the book. She pointed to the section she wanted him to read and waited to see his reaction. 

Draco read the page in front of him. Then, he read it again. He raised his head to look at Ginny. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes seemed to be bugging out of his very cute head. 

Ginny giggled at the sight of him. He looked adorable. However, they needed to discuss the information in the passage; not focus on each other. She brought herself out of her thoughts of Draco and waited for him to respond to the information he just read. 

"Ginny…umm…Ginny, your dad is the Keeper of the Souls! His name is the last one on the list. That means he is the current Keeper of the Souls! Oh my, do you think your mom is the Teller of the Souls? If so, that would make one of your siblings the Predictor…or…or…Ginny, you could be the Predictor! Do you think you are the Predictor? What does the Predictor do? How does the Predictor know they are the Predictor? What is the purpose of the Predictor?" Draco hastily rambled out. 

"Yes, I think that my mom is the Teller of the Souls. And yes, that would make me or one of my brothers the Predictor. I think our next course of action might be to find out more about the Predictor, don't you think?" Ginny informed. 

"That is a fabulous idea. Let's go ask Madam Pince if she knows of any books that discuss the Predictor." He said as he grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to her feet. Then, he turned her towards Madam Pince and her desk. 

"Madam Pince," Ginny asked, "Do you know of any books on a person called the Predictor?" 

"No, but we can use the Search system to find out." With that said Madam Pince got out of her chair and walked over to a light green cube. Madam Pince tapped the cube with her wand. The top of the cube disappeared and a bright, green light was released from within the cube. The light poured out of the container and focused directly in front of Madam Pince. She tapped her wand to her throat and said, "Dewey Domaini!"

She then began speaking a cryptic language that was foreign to both Ginny and Draco, but not to the cube and its light. It began flashing brightly and the colors varied from red to black. There were thousands of characters in all shapes, sizes and languages flying by on the burst of light that seemed to mimic a muggle's computer screen. After about 15 minutes, the light flashed a brilliant, bright, white light and disappeared. The cube closed and returned to its normal light green state. 

Ginny regained her sight after seeing the light and saw that Madam Pince was holding a note sized parchment in her hand. She turned to Ginny and Draco and handed the parchment to them.

Ginny took the parchment from her hands and looked at the writing on the paper. Draco looked over Ginny's shoulder so that he could see the parchment as well. 

There on the parchment were three books on the subject of Predictors. They were as follows:

The Revealer by George Brannon, Esquire London, England

This book can currently be found in the Library of the Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It can be found on aisle 4, 384 on row 14,984. It is the third book from the left on that row.

Predictors of the Past by Mary Catherine Flannigan, Doctorate of History Oxford University

This book can be currently found in the Private Library of Ramon Valesquez, a private collector in Belize. 

A One in a Millennium Person: The Predictor by Cardinal MacMoynihan Walters, His Imminence of the Roman Catholic Church  

This book can be currently found in the Private Library of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Well, I guess we know where to start don't we?" Draco said with just a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Honestly, no wonder people think the man is a few marbles short of a game; why did he not just tell us from the beginning he had a book about the Predictor?" Ginny asked with a touch of irritation in her voice. 

"But what is the fun in that, Mrs. Malfoy?" a voice said from behind them.

Draco and Ginny whirled around to see the very person they had been discussing, Albus Dumbledore. His eyes were merrily twinkling…of course. 


	7. MLUA: Chapter 7

"Professor Dumbledore, we did not hear you come in." Draco responded with a hint of an apology in his voice.

"Yes, I am aware." Dumbledore quipped, giving them an amused look over his glasses. 

Ginny, feeling uncomfortable about being caught saying he was short a few marbles, kept her eyes focused on the very interesting stone floors.

Dumbledore simply stared at Ginny until she raised her eyes to his. He smiled a wicked smile at her and said, "Mrs. Malfoy, I am aware there are people in this world who think I am quite mad. And, to be honest, I might be. However, I do know how to live; and to live one must be able to enjoy all aspects of life…all aspects. That is why I wanted you to figure this out on your own. You will appreciate the fight you have in front of you more if you have taken the time to learn the who, what and why on your own. Were I to simply hand you all the pieces of the puzzle partly put together, you would never be able to enjoy each piece that is needed to make the whole. Understand?"

Ginny simply nodded. Now, she felt even more embarrassed as her very maroon face showed. 

"May we see the book, Professor Dumbledore?" Draco asked for his unnaturally quiet wife. 

"Of course," he responded with a great flick of the fingers on his right hand. 

The book appeared on the table before Ginny and Draco. It was a very small book with only about twenty to thirty pages. It was oddly shaped. Instead of the normal rectangular shape, it was oval like some children's story books are to make them more entertaining and fun. The book was covered in purple velvet that matched Dumbledore's robes perfectly, a little too perfectly many would think. To complete the ensemble, the velvet covering had obviously been charmed to randomly display twinkling yellow stars all over the cover. The title was nowhere to be seen. 

Draco grabbed the book and placed it in front of him. He, then, opened the book to find very unusual pages. Instead of normal wood based paper, there were very thick cardboard like pages with pop-up images. Again, they very much reminded one of children's story books. 

The first page was the title with author very clearly stated and a pop up image of the Vatican in Italy. Draco just shook his head in exasperation. He was beginning to understand why Dumbledore wanted this book in his private collection. 

He turned to the next page and things began getting interesting. Essentially, it seemed, the book had been succinctly divided up to present the characteristics of the Predictor. The page read, "

v The Predictor is always born of the Union of the Flames.

v The flames are colored the same. 

v The color of the flames is red in body and soul.

v They are nice yet can be as ferocious as the Lioness."

The page ended with a pop up caricature of a female lion, the lioness of the jungle. It became animated and gave a ferocious roar that caused all of them to jump.  It began pawing at the page as if to insist that they turn the page…but before the group saw the lioness make that telling move; Draco turned to Ginny and pushed the book to her.

"Well, I guess we know who the Predictor is now. Of course, you already knew that Professor Dumbledore. Yes?" 

Ginny gave Draco a funny, questioning look and then looked at the book in front of her. It took only a minute to read the text on the page and Ginny realized what Draco had meant. She was the Predictor.

"Oh goodness, **_I_** am the Predictor. All the references here state that the Predictor is a lioness not a lion. I am the only female of the union. I have to be the Predictor." 

Ginny looked very pale and lost. Draco tried to comfort her, but she kept her attention on the book in front of her. She had noticed the lioness and her telling movements. Ginny knew there was more and it was not good.

She turned the page and her face, much to the dismay of Draco, became even paler. Her eyes were moving quickly over the page in front of her; she was obviously reading the page and she did not like what she was reading. 

Draco stood up from his chair and walked around the table they had been sharing. He stopped behind Ginny and looked over her shoulder at the pages. He, too, went pale as he saw what was bothering her. 

Dumbledore took in the scene before him and realized that they had come across the bad news. He sighed and sat down in the chair Draco had previously used. 

At the sound of the opposite chair scraping across the stone floor, Draco and Ginny looked up to see Dumbledore sitting across from them with a sad look in his eyes. 

"I see you have found out more information on your role as the Predictor. We should discuss this when you are ready. Would you like to do it now or later?" Dumbledore kindly asked. 

"Later," Draco hastily responded, "I think Ginny and I need to speak about this alone first."

Dumbledore nodded in an understanding way and stood up to leave. Before he did though, he said, "I'll help in anyway that I can. You need only ask." He turned and was gone.

"Ginny are you all right?" 

"I'm not sure. This is a bit much to take in…I think I need some time. Do you think maybe Professor Dumbledore would allow us to take this book and return home? I think I would like to spend some time with my family and maybe talk to Mom and Dad about their roles in all this. What do you think? Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it is a great idea. Let's go to Dumbledore's office and see if we can floo home, okay?" 

Ginny nodded in agreement and stood up. Draco offered her his arm and she intertwined her arm with his. They walked to Madam Pince and gave her a slight wave goodbye. She acknowledged them with a brief nod and a smile. They walked out of the library and headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office. 

They walked down a host of steps and were greeted by practically every oil painting on the walls. Ginny and Draco continually gave them smiles and nods in acknowledgement until they came across one that caught their attention for some reason. 

The painting was a large one in bright, vivid oils. It was about a meter by two meters in size and depicted a small, red headed girl swinging in a swing. The swing was attached to the branch of a large oak tree that had to be many years old. The girl was wearing a pale pink empire waist dress that billowed around her ankles as she floated back and forth. Her feet were bare and were crossed in a lady like fashion at the ankles. Her face was cherubic. It was slightly round and had distinct pink blotches on her cheeks from the exercise. Her eyes were the colour of rare, fire opals from the mines of Australia, which meant that they changed colour according to where you were looking at them from. Her lips were a burgundy wine colour, and moved as she hummed. The little girl was frantically swinging back and forth and humming loudly. It reminded one of a small child that wanted to drown out all the noise around them. 

She was in the forefront while a large lake, hill and castle filled the background. 

She continued swinging while a great Grim ran from beside the lake to the other side of the tree she was swinging from. 

The Grim barked loudly and scared the little girl. She flew off the swing and landed in a heap on the ground. Before she had a chance to begin crying, the Grim ran to her and licked her face. She giggled and looked directly at Ginny. 

"Hello Predictor!" she said in a giddy girl's voice.

Ginny and Draco looked at the girl with startled eyes. She was still smiling back at them and scratching the Grim behind its ears.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked. 

"I know because I am supposed to know. I also know that I see a Great Dragon." she explained.

"Is there a dragon harassing you from one of the other pictures, sweetie?" Ginny asked with concern.

"No, I see him with you." the little girl said over her shoulder as she ran with the Grim towards the lake. 

Draco and Ginny looked at one another. 

"Dragon…?" they said in unison.  


	8. MLUA:Chapter 8

A/N: Once again, I am sorry this is taking so long. However, I am still chugging away; chapter nine is coming. Thank you for all the well-wishes! I will be doing a large thank you to everyone that has reviewed after Chapter 10! -LadyBrannon

Ginny woke to a safe, warm feeling. She kept her eyes closed for a few minutes to allow them to adjust to the light that was shining on her face. As she waited, she nestled into the warmth beside her and felt a warm, steady movement. Almost immediately, she recognized that the rhythmic movement belonged to her sleeping husband. He was breathing in and out at regular intervals marked by erratic, soft soothing snores. 

She slowly opened her eyes and regained her bearings. The room was filled with bright, streaming light that gave a false sense of warmth to the room. In fact, the room was quite cold. It was, after all, only a few days after Christmas. They were no longer at Hogwarts. No, they were at home…at the Burrow…in Ginny's old room. They had returned yesterday at the insistence of Professor Dumbledore after a long, long talk that was very informative and upsetting. 

After the incident in the hallway with the red-headed girl in the painting, Ginny and Draco had ran as fast as they could to Professor Dumbledore's office. By the time they reached the magical statues, gasped out the password, "Juju Beans with Banana Ice Cream," waited for the statue to rotate them up the circular entry way and actually entered Dumbledore's office it was all they could do to breathe. Excitement was oozing from every pore and they could barely contain it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, to what do I owe this honor?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Sir," Draco gasped out, "it seems that I-umm-umm-I might be the Dragon in the prophecy." He sat down on a burgundy and crème striped winged back chair. Ginny dropped in a matching chair to his left. 

"No…" Dumbledore immediately shot back. 

"No?" Ginny asked, with incredibility in her voice.

"No, you might not be the Dragon, Draco. You ARE the Dragon" Dumbledore said, laughing at his own joke.

Draco simply looked at Dumbledore with exasperation etched on every feature, dropped his head to the front of Dumbledore's massive cherry desk and began lightly beating his head on it. "Argh…"

This sent Professor Dumbledore and Ginny into a fit of giggles. While she was laughing, Ginny leaned over and gently rubbed her husband's back in a soothing manner. 

Professor Dumbledore gave Draco a few more minutes to get the exasperation out of his system. Then, he proceeded to explain to them the importance of all they had learned. 

"Since you two are already bonded, we find ourselves amidst the prophecy. What has already occurred cannot be changed; we will have to move forward from now. As far as I know, Merlin has not shown himself in any form. Our plan of attack cannot commence until such time. However, what we can do is work on the historical side of the prophecy and the lineage of your families."

With that said Dumbledore turned in his rotating leather chair, opened the glass door on the cherry Barrister Cabinet and rifled through some papers in the top area.  He turned around with the book that he had loaned to Ginny and Draco earlier in the day. He flipped through a page or two, re-set his glasses on his nose and leaned over to look at the text closely. 

He cleared his throat and began speaking, "Okay, I would speculate, Draco, that your maternal grandmother was a mermaid. Was your maternal grandfather a merman or a selkie? Your paternal grandfather was an incubus. Your paternal grandmother was a Fairy Queen. Is this correct?"

Draco looked at Dumbledore in amazement!

"Yes, my paternal grandfather was a half-human and half-incubus by the name of Thelian. My paternal grandmother was a Fairy Queen of the Waltham Forest named Helena. She was an infamous fairy that was known for destroying evil minds because she could. They had one son and you know him as Lucius. My maternal grandmother was a mermaid from the Bay of Fundy in North America. She did a great migration with several of her friends from her home village to the Irish Sea. There, she met my paternal grandfather. However, my maternal grandfather was not a merman or a selkie; he was a human as far as I know."

"Okay, so most of this adds up to what the prophecy states. The one discrepancy seems to be your maternal grandfather. The prophecy states that he was of the sea, but you are sure he is human. Is there anyway for you to learn more about his ancestry"

"Not really…Mother did not speak of her family." Draco answered.

"Okay…you will need to make finding out about your maternal grandfather's ancestry your first task." Dumbledore informed Draco. He then turned to Ginny and continued, "Ginny, you are the Woman of Secrets and also the Predictor. We also know that you were beget from the Union of Flames who are comprised of the Teller of the Souls and the Keeper of the Souls. Now, we know that your mom, being the Teller of the Souls, can read auras. Thus, she is able to see the true soul of any human. Keeping that in mind, I think that once we finish this discussion you and Draco should return to the Burrow to discuss this with your mom and dad. Your dad is the Keeper of Souls; essentially he bonds with the Teller of the Souls to protect all those of the light. We know this happens once a millennium and produces you. Your job is to reveal Merlin accurately and defeat him. If you fail, you will destroy Draco. So, we wait for Merlin to show himself. However, there are other players in the prophecy; let us ponder who these people may be, okay?"

Ginny and Draco nodded. Dumbledore put the tip of the wand to the page he was reading and said, "Descriptio! Descriptio!" Two parchments flew in the air and gracefully floated to the desk in front of Ginny and Draco. They looked down and recognized the prophecy in English. They each picked up their copy and read it again.

After a few reads, Draco and Ginny replaced their respective papers back on the desk and looked at Dumbledore. 

Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Are the saviors, pawns and Ones all the same? If they are…I'm afraid I know who they are and one of them is going to die. Am I right?"

"Draco, what do you get from the prophecy?"

"That Harry, Ron or Hermione is going to die." Draco solemnly said. Ginny choked back a sob. After all, they were her family too.

Dumbledore nodded with a sad look in his eyes. Draco looked at Ginny, pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap. He held her close and rocked her as she sobbed. 

Once Ginny had calmed down, Dumbledore insisted that they go home to the Burrow and talk to everyone there. 

The worst was yet to come…

Ginny sighed and with tears in her eyes gently woke Draco up. He slowly opened his eyes, quickly took in Ginny's tears and pulled her close. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and rolled her onto her back. As he moved down to gently kiss her on the lips, he murmured, "It'll be okay…It'll be okay."

He then captured her lips in a soothing kiss that soon became passionate. Ginny reveled in the warmth of his mouth on hers. She needed an escape from reality and nothing could be more heavenly than she and her husband making love. She moaned in delight when Draco removed his lips from her mouth and began sucking down her jaw to her neck and onto the sweet hollow between her breasts. Ginny ran her hands up and down his back with a special caress around the mound of his buttocks. 

Soon, he was bringing her to well known heights that never failed to amaze them both. With one last thrust, they both cried out. Draco dropped his forehead to hers. After a few moments, that they used to catch their breaths, Draco said, "Ginny, we cannot put this off any longer. Let's go down to breakfast and talk this over." 

Ginny nodded and they got out of bed, took a shower, put on clean clothes for the day and headed down the stairs. Both had very somber looks on their faces when they greeted the rest of the Weasley family, sans Bill and Charlie, for breakfast.


	9. MLUA: Chapte 9

Ginny and Draco sat down at the breakfast table and gave a general nod to everyone. Most had been up for a while because their plates were half eaten and looked to be getting cold. 

Molly was standing in front of the stove making sure that everyone had enough food. Arthur was sitting at the head of the table a few feet from Molly reading the morning paper. He was sitting to the side with his legs crossed and the paper hanging from his hands. His head was partially hidden behind the paper, but he would often stick his head around to check on the table and its occupants. 

Fred and George took the two seats to Arthur's right respectively. They were using a newly devised charm to make their food speak to them. At the moment, George's eggs were screaming for him not to eat them and Fred's sausage link, that was already half way to his mouth, was making a valiant argument that he would much rather eat the toast than a fattening piece of sausage. 

Beside George was Harry. He was sitting with his head down and eating waffles that were oozing with boysenberry syrup. 

On the other side of the table were Ron, Hermione and Percy. Ron and Hermione were whispering quietly to one another apparently lost in their own world. 

Percy sat at the table cutting his waffles by following the precise grid lines so that each piece was equivalent. 

Draco and Ginny were sitting at the end opposite her father. They had pulled two chairs together and snuggled together with Ginny wrapping her arm through Draco's.  

"What would you like to eat, dears? I have waffles, toast, eggs, sausage…you know, the normal breakfast routine." Molly informed them. 

"Just toast please" Ginny said.

"Same for me please" Draco copied. 

Molly levitated the plate of toast over to her daughter and son-in-law and lowered it between them. Ginny gave Draco a piece and then got one for her. She began nibbling on it, but no matter what she did the butterflies would not leave her stomach. 

Draco knew Ginny was worried. He had done everything he could to make her feel better. Then again, he was a bit concerned himself. How would the Weasley's take the news that one of their large group was going to die? What if they were wrong? What if…what if? Draco caught himself audibly sighing. 

Ginny giggled from underneath her napkin. She knew that while Draco tried to put up a stoic front; he was just as concerned as she was. She looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye and saw him smiling at her. She took a deep cleansing breath. Draco took advantage of her relaxing moment to squeeze her knee under the table. Ginny grabbed his hand, gave it a loving squeeze then tossed it back to his own personal space. Draco winked at her and turned back to his toast. 

Hermione and Ron were the first ones finished and they hastily got up from their seats.  

"Hermione…Ron could you stay for a few more minutes? Draco and I would like to speak with everyone." Ginny asked. 

"Well, umm…" Ron stumbled over his response.

"Sure, we have a few minutes." Hermione responded.

"Thanks" Draco said which caused the eyebrows of both Rob and Hermione to shoot skyward. The both awkwardly nodded and returned to their seats. 

Arthur and Molly gave Ginny and Draco very concerned looks. 

"Ginny is everything all right?" Molly asked with a bit of hesitancy in her voice.

"No, Mom, we don't think everything is alright. In fact, we have reason to think something is very wrong." Ginny said without looking any of them in the eye and in a shaky voice.

Underneath the table, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and gave it an affectionate and reassuring squeeze. She turned towards him and gave a slight smile to acknowledge his gesture. 

She continued, "As you know, Professor Dumbledore requested that we return to Hogwarts a few days ago because of the package we received on Christmas. Apparently, an apprentice of Merlin's, known as Reilly, made a prophecy based on the last days of Merlin. Dumbledore believes that this prophecy is real and that we must take it very seriously…all of us." 

Ginny looked around to make sure she had everyone's attention. She did. 

This gave her some reassurance and she continued, "So, Dumbledore sent us back with some information that he thought might be pertinent to share with all of you; partly because Draco and I are important players in the Prophecy and partly because several of you are as well. The Prophecy speaks of Merlin's descent into evil. As I am sure you all are aware, many people believed that Merlin was the son of a Princess who was taken in the black of night by an Incubus. It seems that this is true. It also seems that just before Merlin perished; a demon convinced him that he was born to be evil. He also convinced Merlin that since he had lived his life on the side of good; he had severely tainted the balance between good and evil. So when Merlin left this world for the next, he promised to return and complete his intended purpose on this planet. It seems, with Draco and I bonding, we have concluded all the necessary actions to start the Prophecy."

At this, Ron gave a bit of a start. Hermione went to interject, but Ron was ready with his words, "You married Draco because of a Merlin's Oath and now you have caused the return of Merlin in his evil form because you married him?"  

"Yes," Draco responded to Ron with a solemn voice, "but there is more. Please let Ginny continue."

Ron took in the sincerity of Draco's request and nodded with a gleam of respect in his eyes. Hermione was in shock at Draco's almost tender approach to the subject. She sat there with her mouth hanging slightly open, but paid attention to the rest of the conversation. Harry was still listening as intently as before without saying a word or showing any emotion.

Ginny gave them a brief smile and continued, "Now, what we do know is that Merlin has not revealed himself to us yet. We cannot fight what we do not know. However, we did read the rest of the prophecy and found that there are several more players. Mom, you are what is known as the Teller of Souls. Remember when I was little and we would play that game at the park?"

"Of course I do, Ginny. We used to play 'guess the color.' You would try to guess the color of the auras of the other people at the park and then derive their personality quirks based on the color. Goodness, we have not done that in years." Molly said with a smile.

"Yes, that is the one I am referring too. You are known as the Teller of the Souls in the Prophecy. You are able to read the souls of any human."

Molly nodded to Ginny. Ginny gave her a slight smile and turned to her father.

"Dad, you are the Keeper of the Souls."

"The what…?" Arthur asked.

"The Keeper of the Souls…you are the Guardian of the Lights. You protect those that Mother recognizes to be on the side of the light or in this case, good. It seems that when the Keeper of the Souls and the Teller of the Souls join and procreate; they produce a child that is known as the Predictor."

"Ginny, you said that you were the one in the Prophecy from what you just said that could be anyone of your parent's children." Hermione said with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"Trust us," Draco said, "The Predictor is definitely Ginny. What is different about Ginny than the rest of the Weasley clan?"

"She's a girl." Harry responded quietly. 

"Exactly!" Draco confirmed. He then nodded for Ginny to continue, but before she could; Hermione interjected another question.

"How do you know the Predictor is a girl?"

"Because the Prophecy, and all of its related texts, refers to the Predictor as a Lioness."

"Ahhh- yes, I can see why you are so sure." Hermione responded with the first true smile towards Ginny in months. 

Ginny smiled back with tears starting in her eyes and continued, "The Predictor is created once a millennium. Her job is to quote, "search, reveal and date." It also stated that should I fail at my tasks the world will fall in darkness." Ginny gave a great sniff and wiped several tears off her face. 

Draco gingerly took Ginny by the chin with his right hand and rubbed her cheek with his right. She smiled through her tears at him and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her, closed her eyes and hugged him tight. Draco returned the embrace with as much fervor. His eyes, too, were closed as he took in the feel of Ginny. He loved the feel of her. He loved her.  

Molly and Arthur exchanged a knowing glance and smiled at one another. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. They had never seen this softer side of Draco. 

Fred and George took this tender moment to reapply their talking charm to the food in front of Draco. Soon, the tender moment was broken by Draco's eggs telling him that they would love to be that close to him and would he mind sending some love their way. They began hooting and hollering that…"Draco was HOT!" and that they would love for Draco "to take a bite out of them."

Ginny burst into a fit of giggles and the rest joined in. While Molly was laughing, she walked around the table and smacked Fred and George on the back of the head for ruining their sister and her husband's touching moment.

Draco whispered in Ginny's ear for her to continue. She nodded in agreement and began again, "So, umm- where was I? Oh yes, how could I forget? If I fail, the world is overtaken by evil. I also forgot to tell you that if I fail, I will force my husband to join the dark side."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione covered it with her hand and nodded graciously to Ginny for her to continue. 

So she did, "There is also a reference to a group of people known as the Saviors. After much deliberation over all the passages on the Savior group, Dumbledore, Draco and I think that you, Ron and Harry are the ones they are referring to. You will be part of our team, but you will fail. It also seems to state that one of you will…"

"Ginny, love, can you continue?" Draco asked when Ginny stumbled over the words and dropped her head in defeat.

She shook her head in an affirming manner and raised her head. There were tears in her eyes. 

"One of you will…" she started again, but could not finish her sentence. She took a deep breath that caused her entire chest to visibly rise and fall. She wiped her eyes. Draco reached over and began soothingly rubbing her back. 

She began again, "One of you will…die." As she spoke, her voice took on a _sotto voce _quality and they barely caught the last word. All except for Hermione, who suddenly was very, unnaturally pale.  

Ron looked at Hermione, Ginny and Draco's faces and knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Ginny…I think I misunderstood you, dear. Could you repeat the last part again, please?" Molly asked her youngest child. 

Ginny shook her head in a negative manner. 

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Mrs. Weasley, we have reason to believe from the Prophecy that one of them will…die."

Mrs. Weasley ran to Mr. Weasley and pulled him into a tight embrace and mumbled on and on about losing her babies. Arthur held her and tried to calm her down. 

Everyone else simply stared into space not knowing how to react. 


	10. MLUA: Chapter 10

Once the solemn breakfast was over, Ginny and Draco went to speak with the Dream Team. Since the trio could usually be found together, it was fairly easy to find them. They were all sitting on the floor in Ron's obnoxiously, brightly colored room playing an old wizard's card game. From the looks of things, the game was mere seconds from being over.  

They all looked up when Draco and Ginny walked into the room. For several seconds after their entrance, there was an unnatural, unnerving, uncomfortable silence. 

Draco, in an unusual move, cleared his throat and took the initiative with them. 

"Hi guys! Could Ginny and I speak with you for a few more minutes?

"So you can tell us…" Ron began responding back to Draco with a great amount of sarcasm dripping from his tongue, but was viciously cut off by a blow to his shin from Hermione. She gave him a meaningful glare that Professor McGonagall would have been proud of; then turned to Draco and gave him an inviting half-smile that encouraged him to continue. 

Draco returned the half-smile and motioned with his hand to inquire if he could sit down on the floor with them. Harry scooted over to the other side of Ron to make room for Draco and Ginny.

Draco sat down and pulled Ginny down too. When they were settled on the floor, Draco continued speaking, "I know that I have done some horrible things to you guys. I know that I was an ass, but can you honestly say that you guys were any better? I don't think you can. However, that is not what is important anymore; what is important is that we are now a family. I love Ginny and she loves me. I am a part of her life and that means I am a part of yours too. I want to clear the air; I want to try to be friends. Not only because it is important to Ginny; it is important to me too. I am not that snotty brat that was on the train all those years ago. I have changed. I have grown up…just like you. So, can we try?"

With that said, he held out his right hand. Hermione quickly gave him her hand and shook it with a smile. 

"Thank you" Draco said with a relief evident in his voice. 

"No thanks are necessary…you are right, we have all changed." she replied with a smile. 

Ginny, at this point, had tears streaming down her face and grabbed Hermione by the arm. "Thank you…" she said as she pulled Hermione into an embrace, "I've missed you 'Mione." 

Hermione pulled her close and said, "I've missed having you talk to too. Ron and Harry can be such guys!" 

Both girls broke into giggles with that and the boys shook their heads in male exasperation. Harry reached out his hand to Draco. Draco took with a grin and shook it. 

"You have a wonderful lady there…treat her right or else." Harry said with a hard glint in his eyes and a smile at Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry in shock, but kept quiet. 

Draco simply nodded and said, "I know and I am thankful everyday for her."

Then, Draco turned to Ron and presented his right hand. Ron took a long soulful look at it, looked Draco dead in the eyes and grabbed his hand firmly. 

He shook Draco's hand solidly and said, "My sister seems happy…"

"I'd like to think she is…" Draco responded.

"I am…very happy." Ginny assured them all with a grin. A bond had been formed. 

They sat playing games for most of the morning; it was marked with a lot laughing. Although every once in a while, Harry, Ron or Hermione would notice that Draco and Ginny would trade side long glances with serious undertones. 

Eventually, it was time for lunch and Molly called them all to the kitchen. The lunch passed as it usually did with much family mayhem. Of course, it never reached chaotic levels because the twins were at their shop for the day. 

Once the meal was over, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron headed back up to Ron's room. They all reclaimed their pre-lunch seats and Ron grabbed the cards, but before he dealt them out; Ginny cleared her throat and asked for another few moments of their time. 

"Ginny, this is becoming a habit with you and Draco." Hermione teased the young couple. 

Ginny tried to smile, but it did not quite meet the mark. Draco slightly ruffled the hair on Ginny's head, but she exasperatedly batted his hand away. Then, she spoke, "As much as we want to prolong this new found peace between all of us- and believe me, Draco and I are both extremely happy about this- we also think it might be a good idea to further discuss our breakfast conversation."

"Ginny, I agree. I think we do need to discuss this. I assume that Dumbledore sent a copy of the Prophecy with you?" Hermione questioned. 

"Of course…" Draco assured Hermione and pulled his wand out. From there, he Accio'd for the copy of the Prophecy that was in Ginny and his bedroom. The parchment floated through the doorway and fell at Draco's feet. He pointedly looked at Hermione then at the parchment. Hermione took the hint and picked up the parchment. 

She read it carefully, sighed, and read it again. Once she had apparently gleamed all she could from the Prophecy, she sat it down on the floor.  

"Hermione- are you alright?" Ron asked his girlfriend who had suddenly become very quiet and pale. 

"No, I don't think I am. Over the last two weeks, I have been having a recurring dream. At first, it started out as you, Harry and I walking in a field. It could have been anywhere and we are having a nice relaxing walk. Each night, the dream would become a bit longer and reveal more of the scene. Last night, I made it through to the part where one of us dies." Hermione choked up at the last statement and began crying in earnest. 

Ron moved closer to Hermione and pulled her into his arms. He gently guided her head to his chest and lightly rocked her. 

Once she had calmed down, she pulled back, sniffled loudly and asked for a hanky. Harry pulled out a cloth handkerchief and handed it over to Hermione. She blew her nose, gently folded the hanky up and put it in her pocket with a promise to return it later. 

Then, she turned to face everyone and said, "I know who is going to die." 


	11. MLUA: Chapter 11

In an oxymoronic slow motion, every single head in the room flipped at lightening speed to look at Hermione. Some of the faces showed disbelief while others hinted at concern. 

"Hermione," Draco began, "are you going to qualify that statement?"

"I don't want to." she seriously informed him.

"Hermione, I think you probably should. It won't be easy, but you'll feel better afterwards." Ginny assured her. 

Hermione took a second to look each and every one of them in the face, drew in a long, slow deep breath and began to speak, "As I said, I have been having this dream for about two weeks. Last night, it included the end…or rather the end of one of us. At the end of the dream, Ron died while lying in my arms." she emotionally gasped out and looked at Ron, "You were saying my name and 'I Love You' over and over. And…and…there was nothing I could do." 

Hermione grabbed Ron. Ron grabbed her back; rubbing her back. They both were lost in each other. Hermione was crying hysterically and Ron was rocking her with unshed tears in his eyes. 

Ginny was painfully grasping Draco's upper arm with silent tears running down her face. Draco was in shock. Knowing the theory of the Prophecy was one thing, but knowing the reality of the Prophecy was quite another. 

Harry was sitting on the floor with an incredibly stoic face. Draco noticed him because of his inaction. It was eerie. 

"Potter?" Draco quietly inquired.

Ginny was pulled from her thoughts at Draco's word and looked at Harry. He looked like a lost toddler in a huge store not recognizing anyone. 

Ginny rolled to her knees, crawled to Harry and stopped in front of him. 

"Harry?" she whispered. 

He seemed to pull from his daze and looked her directly in the eye. Ginny gave him a tearful smile and gently drew the back of her right hand across his cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Two tears silently fell from his eyes and down his cheek. Ginny's entire body jerked, much like when hiccupping, from her trying to keep from crying out loud. 

She looked back at Draco and saw that he was watching the interchange with a very reserved look. She gave him a teary smile and beckoned him over with an outstretched left hand. He rolled to his knees as Ginny had done earlier and made his way to Harry and his wife. When he got there, Ginny wrapped her left arm around Draco and her right arm around Harry. Harry fell into the crook of Ginny's arm and began crying earnestly. 

Draco watched the events before him and was fighting between two strong emotions: jealousy and pity.

However, the latter emotion won out; when Harry, seeking solace, grabbed his other arm. Draco, almost as if in another body, found himself wrapping that arm around Harry and pulling both Ginny and Harry close. 

A few minutes later, Hermione calmed a bit and she noticed the trio. She gently nudged Ron and nodded towards them. Ron's mouth dropped open at the sight before him. Hermione nudged him again and they both moved toward the three hugging friends. Soon, there was a massive, five person hug on Ron's bedroom floor. 

That night at dinner, things were slightly back to normal. Mainly because Fred and George were home for dinner and laughter reigned supreme with them. Even Mrs. Weasley joined in the craziness with fervor. 

Soon, it was time for bed. Draco and Ginny made their way up to Ginny's mauve room and began removing their clothes for bed. 

As Ginny was about to put on her pea green satin knee length nightgown, Draco paused while unzipping his trousers and said with his typical smirk, "Don't bother, it would be coming off in mere minutes anyway." 

Ginny looked pointedly at the front of his trousers and giggled.

"Are you laughing at me, Ginny?" Draco said while stealthily moving towards her.

"No- No! I am not laughing at you…just the situation."

"And what situation would that be?" He asked as he stopped directly in front of her, looked down at her and arched a sexy eyebrow.

"The most amazing situation…you look at me like you are going to eat me alive."

"Ahhh- that situation. Yes well, I cannot help the way I look at you. You make me want to pull you close and never let go."

"So do it."

"I will, but first I need to get something off my chest."

Ginny looked at him coyly and ran the tip of her index finger down his well defined chest and said, "I cannot see a thing that needs to change on this sexy chest."

Draco gave her a wanton look and pulled her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless when he pulled away. He smirked at the lust he saw in Ginny's eyes. 

He leaned over, gave her a brief, sweet kiss on her nose and continued, "I was jealous."

"Of what?" she asked with a sincere perplexed look on her face.

"Of Potter…being that close to you, to you reaching out to him. I hated it and I know that it is selfish and stupid, but it is true. I wanted you to know that."

"Draco," Ginny gently said with a tender look in her eyes and a gentle hand on his cheek, "you have nothing to be jealous of. You are the one I love, not Harry."

"I know that, Ginny…in my head, but sometimes my heart doesn't agree. I know for years; you wanted Potter and not me. Hell, you did not even want me; you were forced to have me."  

"Draco, I will not insult us by saying that at one time, Harry was the one that I _thought_ I wanted. Thought…Draco...thought…but the difference is I _KNOW_ I want you. I know."

Draco choked on his emotion and pulled her close, twining his hands into her hair and quietly saying over and over, "I love you." 

Ginny, a few minutes later, drew back from his embrace, looked in his eyes and said, "Are you going to make a move, Lover? Or are you going to make me do all the work?"

Draco laughingly snorted at her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked the short distance to the bed and dropped her on it. She squealed in delight. 

Draco smirked and said, "Why Mrs. Malfoy, I think I had better place a silencing charm around this room for the comfort of our neighbors." 

Ginny giggled. He reached over to the nightstand, picked up his wand and quickly muttered a strong dampening spell. He planned to make Ginny squeal a lot tonight.

He tossed his wand back onto the stand, hopped onto the bed and reached for his lovely wife. However, before he could pull her into a kiss; she, with surprising strength, pushed him on his back and straddled him. 

"I think your head knows without a doubt that I want you and now your heart does too. Now, I want your body to know." she said with fierce determination. She leaned over and began kissing her way down his body, enjoying every moan he made.


	12. MLUA: Chapter 12

The sun reappeared bright and early the next morning much to the chagrin of the still tired Malfoy couple. Their night had been filled with sensual touches, deep, wet kisses and frantic fumbling.

Draco, when the heat of the sun beamed through the window of their bedroom, threw back the covers and nudged Ginny to get up. She gave him a rather irritated grunt. 

"Ginny Malfoy, get your cute little behind out of bed. There is a lot to be done today. Besides, this is our last day at the Burrow for a while. I know you are going to want to enjoy it to the fullest. Get…up" he said with emphasis on the last two words. 

Ginny slowly opened one eye and caught the smirk on Draco's face. Truly, he was a bit much sometimes. Since she was his wife, it was her responsibility to keep him grounded. So, she knocked him to the floor with her feather pillow. 

Draco looked up from the ground in shock. When had his cute little wife gotten so damn strong? 

Ginny, on the other hand, was in hysterics. Draco Malfoy covered in down feathers was something she would have paid for and she had gotten it for free. 

Draco, finally noticing the fact that his wife was very much laughing at him, reached over to the bed and gave a serious tug to the sheets and blankets. Before she knew what had happened, Ginny was on the floor beside her husband. 

"Take that you red-headed…ummm…Gryffindor." Draco inelegantly said. 

"Is that the best you can do? Really Draco, you are losing your touch." Ginny said as she reached a confident hand out to his person and gave a gentle squeeze. 

Draco looked at his wife in amazement. "I have created a monster." he muttered to himself, but Ginny heard. 

She gave him a grin and pushed him down…again.

Just as things were getting interesting, their door flew open. 

"Ohh…Ohh…sorry…so, sorry…thought something was wrong. Heard loud bumps and- uhh- heard noises that sounded bad." Hermione stuttered out while trying to cover her embarrassment and her eyes after finding Ginny and Draco in such an interesting position. 

Meanwhile, Ron was rubbing his eyes and screaming, "My eyes…my eyes…someone put out my eyes." 

Hermione grabbed the hysterical Ron and pulled him out of the room as Draco and Ginny watched in amusement. 

Once Hermione and Ron were out of their room, they continued their rhythmic joining. 

Outside the door, Ron was recovering from seeing his sister having sex with Draco. Hermione was looking very pensive. 

Eventually, Ron returned from his hysterical thoughts and noticed that Hermione was very quiet. 

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked. 

"Did you see what they were doing?" she asked with an odd tone to her voice. 

"'Mione, I'll ask again. Are you okay?" Ron said as he grabbed her by the upper arms in a firm, but non-hurting grip.

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it, looked Ron directly in the eyes and said, "Ronald Weasley, WHY have we never had sex like that? She was on top! Did you see? She was on top and SHE was in control. This could help with the problem you've been having. I could slow things down a bit and let us BOTH enjoy it!" She crossed her arms across her torso and huffed. 

Ron was red. Not a normal embarrassed red, this was a whole new level of red for the Weasley clan. To make matters worse, Fred and George had been coming up the stairs and were now standing a few steps below the landing he and Hermione were on with huge nasty grins on their faces. 

"Come on Hermione!" Ron gritted out between clenched teeth, pulled her into his bedroom and deftly slammed the door in Fred and George's faces. 

Not that that stopped them. They simply yelled through the door, "Ron…"

"Hermione, we know…" 

"Something that could…"

"Help!" 

Ron threw open the door with a viciousness that startled Fred and George and glared. 

"Well, you gits said you knew something that would work; let's hear it then." Hermione sagely informed the twins from behind Ron.

"And when you speak, do try to speak in complete sentences." Ron added in a tone that sounded far too much like Hermione's.

"Fine, there is a book that we have in our room that will help. If you want to borrow it, you may. Simply come by tonight after the parents have gone to bed and you can keep it for a few days." Fred informed the couple.

"However, if you are caught with the book; you take responsibility…complete responsibility. We will deny even knowing of the book. Got it?" George said then walked away with Fred to their room further up the stairwell. 

Meanwhile, Draco and Ginny had showered and dressed after their morning "exercise." They were now heading down the stairs to eat some breakfast. When they got there only Molly, Arthur, Percy and Harry were at the table. 

Draco and Ginny said a good morning to everyone and took a seat beside each other. 

Arthur lowered the Daily Prophet and gave them a nod with a smile. Then, he raised the paper back in front of his face and continued with his reading.

Percy returned their good morning with one of his own as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and Apparated to work. 

Harry looked both Ginny and Draco in the eye and gave them a sincere nod. He dropped his eyes and continued playing with the bread in front of him.

Draco felt Ginny grab his knee and gave her an odd look. She nodded towards Harry and gave Draco a meaningful look. Draco shrugged and felt his knee being squeezed in a most unfriendly manner. His eyes flew back to Ginny and she gave him an eye bulging, earnest look towards Harry again. 

Draco nodded in a defeated way and turned back to his breakfast. Ginny inwardly smiled and also turned back to her breakfast. 

Once Draco was finished with his breakfast, he turned to Harry and asked, "Potter would you like to go outside and fly a bit?"

Harry gave Draco a long look and grinned. "Yes, I do believe I would." 

The two boys jumped from their seats and headed to their rooms to grab their brooms. Minutes later, they returned with brooms in hand and flew out the back door. 

Ginny finished her breakfast soon after and headed back upstairs. When she got to her room, she continued forward and went straight to Ron's room. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Come in…" 

She slowly opened the door and walked in. On the floor, Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of the window watching Harry and Draco fly around; they were also holding hands very tightly. 

"Hermione, I'd like to talk to you and Ron about your dream _before _Harry and Draco return. You got a few minutes?"

Hermione looked up and snorted at Ginny's usual question. "Yes, we have a few minutes. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Well, I wanted to know why you felt so strongly about your dream, Hermione. Not to be rude or anything, but you are not known for your belief in Divination. Why would you take a dream so literally? Why now?"

"Because I could feel it in the soul of my very being and it made me sick. For two weeks, I walked around with a stomach ache that would not go away. Every time I actually thought about the dream; I would toss my cookies. I have no doubt it is real."

"And you are sure that you are remembering the dream as accurately as possible?"

"Yes, after two weeks I think I have the dream pretty down pat." Hermione responded very seriously. 

"And you are sure it was Ron that died? You could not be misinterpreting anything?"

"I don't think so" Hermione replied. 

"Okay, thanks. Can I join you?"

Ron responded by patting the floor on his other side. Ginny, with crossed legs, sat down and watched Draco and Harry fly through the sky.  

There, the three sat until they saw Harry and Draco land on the ground and head inside the Burrow for lunch. 

They silently got up from their positions on the floor and began their trek downstairs for lunch. 

Lunch was very quiet. 


	13. MLUA: Chapter 13

After lunch, Ginny asked Draco to join her in their room. With everyone at the table, he played it off with a sexy arched eyebrow. However, inside he knew she was worried about something; he could read it in her eyes. 

A few more minutes of friendly socializing and Ginny and Draco were heading up the stairs, hand in hand. 

Once they were in the privacy of their room, Ginny turned to Draco and without any preamble said, "I don't think Ron is going to be the one to die."

"Why not?" Draco inquired. 

"This gut feeling I have. Plus, Hermione seems a bit too sure. She did not even try to do any research into dreams or such. Does that not go against her very nature?"

"Are you sure you are not just looking for different answers?" 

Ginny gave Draco a nasty glare. 

"Ginny, I'm saying this because you might be looking for different answers because Ron is your brother. No one, especially you, would want your brother to die. Hell, he was being a first class git and you still would cry at night about him." 

Ginny looked at Draco and gave him an understanding smile and said, "But what about the way Hermione is not being her naturally inquisitive self?"

"Well, I know you know Hermione a lot better than I do, but could it be possible she just wants to enjoy the time she has left with Ron. I know if I were her, I would want to spend as much time with YOU as possible." 

"You are probably right." Ginny said with a very soft voice. 

"I know I am right, Love. Come on…let's enjoy our time here." With that said, he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out the door. 

They headed down the stairs and out the back door. Draco opened the gate to the far meadow and kept pulling Ginny along. They did not stop until they were at the edge of the pond.

Arthur had informed Draco the evening before that while they had been gone, he had placed a heating charm on the pond. Apparently, he had done this to get some of the kids out of the house and to give them a place to have some fun. So, Draco knew that the pond was warm and ready despite the cold temperatures. 

Once there, Draco fell to the ground and pulled his trainers off. He motioned for Ginny to do the same. She giggled at the eagerness on his face and obliged him despite her concerns over hyperthermia. With the last sock barely removed from her big toe, Draco was pulling her into the water. She was delighted and seriously relieved at the incredibly warm water lapping at her bare feet. He began dancing around, reminding Ginny of when Seamus would do an Irish jig at the Gryffindor Quidditch parties. However, Draco was splashing water everywhere; and that was most unlike Seamus and his dancing.

Ginny, taking advantage of Draco's absorption in his dancing, bent over and sneakily cupped two handfuls of water and waited for the most opportune time. 

It came a mere 30 seconds later when Draco did a butt-shaking turn. When he was facing Ginny again, she raised her arms and splashed him directly in the face. 

He sputtered inelegantly and turned to Ginny with an evil glint in his eye. He gave his leg a good strong kick and splashed Ginny right back. Ginny yelled in indignation. 

The war was on. Back and forth the water war waged on. Draco would drench Ginny and she would retaliate. 

The war was in high gear when Harry, Hermione and Ron walked up. They laughed at the sight before them. Draco was soaked. His clothes were sticking to him all over. Ginny was experiencing the same, but with the added drenched rat look of her hair escaping from her ponytail and laying crazily all around her face. 

"Want some backup?" Harry asked with a grin on his face and those green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Yep!" Draco returned and motioned for him to come over. 

Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him over to Draco's side during the mini-truce of the war. 

"Hey, what about me?" Hermione asked. 

'What am I, chopped liver?" Ginny asked with a snort. 

"But we'll be outnumbered, they will crucify us!" Hermione informed her. 

"Too right we will!" Draco jeered back. 

"Won't hurt for you not to be the first in everything, 'Mione" Harry said with a smile. 

"Hermione, do you really think they are going to beat us?" Ginny asked and motioned for her to come over to her side. 

Hermione threw the guys an evil sneer and walked over to Ginny. 

"How about we all take a few minutes to work out our strategies?" Ginny suggested. 

The boys nodded in agreement and turned to form a circle. You could hear their whispered nonsense from 10 feet away. 

Ginny beckoned Hermione closer and whispered, "We can win this game very easily…in about 30 seconds. Are you game?" 

"It is not illegal, is it? No magic outside of Hogwarts…" Hermione quietly inquired. 

"Nothing like that, Hermione. I'm talking about pure unadulterated female sex appeal to bring them to their knees. So, are you game?"

"Count me in."

"Okay, here is what you need to do…" Ginny explained to Hermione what to do and they both covertly prepped themselves for the pending war with the boys. Once they were ready, without turning around, they asked the guys if they were ready. 

They heard some in sync clapping followed by some 'hell yeah's!'

Draco and the guys had their legs and hands ready to douse the girls as soon as they turned around. 

After taking a deep breath, Ginny and Hermione slowly turned around. They knew what was coming so they closed their eyes and waited for the water to douse them. They did not wait long as they were soon covered in water drops everywhere. They raised their arms to wipe their eyes then dropped their arms to their sides and looked directly at the guys. 

The guy's mouths dropped open at the sight before them. It seemed that the girls had taken off their bras and were very cold. Draco pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around Ginny. Ron did the same, only to Hermione. Nothing, still, was coming out of either boy's mouth. 

"Since you crossed the war lines, I guess this means you lose." Ginny said with a smirk on her face. Hermione shared the same smirk. 

"Dear Merlin, I have been out conned by a friggin' Gryffindor!" Draco said as he pulled his wife in for a kiss. 

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "Don't ever do that again. You took five years off of my life."

Hermione gave him a funny look and asked, "Why?"

"Because it seems that I am very possessive and I do not like sharing any part of you!" 

Hermione gave him a loving grin and pulled his head down for a scorching kiss."

Harry, still heartily laughing, had fallen over and was thrashing around in the shallow waters near the bank. 

**********A castle in Northern Scotland…several hours later***********

The sun had just fallen below the horizon. As soon as no trace remained, the female was woken by her faithful House Elf, Klea, and walked to her in-suite bathroom. She went straight to the gold tub and turned on the hot water. She pulled out her glittery, yellow Chamomile bath beads and poured them in the massive tub. She smiled as the endless number of bubbles began to take form. When the tub was half full, she undid the knot at her waist and dropped her silver robe to the floor. Her perfect naked body revealed; she tentatively placed a foot into the water for a quick test. It was perfect. She placed her other leg in the tub and dropped, gently, to sit in the tub. She took a deep breath and inhaled the relaxing smell of Chamomile. 

She lingered in the bath for over an hour with her head resting on the back of the tub. When she was finally relaxed, she summoned Klea and stood up. The House Elf arrived and wrapped a large, luxurious towel around the woman. She gave Klea a dismissing smile and began drying herself off. Once done, she walked through the bathroom door to her vanity. There she rubbed large amounts of Aloe-based lotion into her skin and picked up her favorite perfume. She spritzed it in the air and walked through it. Then she pulled out a hidden drawer and rifled through its priceless contents. Finally deciding upon one, she pulled out the two carat blue diamond on an omega chain and deftly placed it around her neck. She smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Her body was young and firm. She was tall and willowy with curves in all the right places. Her face was what most girls dreamed of, but it was her eyes that caught everyone's attention, especially when wearing her blue diamond necklace. Her eyes matched the stone exactly and they were just as cold. However, that never bothered the men she came in contact with; no, they always assumed that they would come alive when she was in bed with them. They didn't. She gave herself one more knowing smile in the mirror and walked to her walk-in-closet. 

She grabbed a short silver mini-dress with a halter style top and a pair of silver stilettos. She put them on and walked out of her bedroom. She walked down the hall, down the sweeping staircase and in to the marble floored foyer. 

There, Klea was waiting for her mistress with her keys and bag. The woman took them from the Elf and headed to a plain, service door. The woman walked through and out to her 2003 Silver Saleen S7. She slipped into the car and roared the engine to life. She pushed a simple button on the clip on the visor and the garage door began lifting. 

She put the car in reverse and drove out. She sped along the country roads defying gravity. She traveled the 50 miles to the local town in a very quick time. She parked behind an old building and walked down the cobblestone lane to the town's night club. 

She opened the door and all eyes turned towards her. The bartender gave a knowing friendly wave and she gave a cool nod in acknowledgement. 

She pushed further into the room until she found an empty seat between two men. She threw them both a small smile and took the seat. The bartender walked up to her and asked what she would be having.

"Bloody Mary," she responded. 

He nodded, placed the glass in front of her and mixed the drink right there. She threw him a 20# note, picked up the drink and took a long sip. 

The man to her left was a redheaded bloke with broad shoulders and cute freckles that dusted his pert nose. If she had to guess, she would bet he was very tall and she loved tall men…more to devour. When he returned her gaze, she saw that he had clear, blue sky eyes that were very expressive. He gave her a smile and she returned it with a full wattage smile. 

She took another sip of her drink and noticed the man to her left. 

This bloke was dark-haired and fair skin. He was rather small in stature, but wore clothes that accented his positives. He also noticed her gaze and looked her over. She noticed that he had cinnamon brown eyes that flecked leeringly over her exposed thighs. 

She took another drink and decided to go after the redhead. 

She turned to him again and said in a deep, sensual voice, "Never seen you here before." 

"That would be because I have never been here before. I am here on a business trip," he informed her. 

"Business trip? What kind of Business?"

"I work in banking."

"Fascinating…," she said as she moved closer and began moving her index fingernail up and down his muscular arm. 

"I think so." 

"Want to leave this joint?"

"It would be my pleasure." He stood up and gently pulled her chair away from the bar. He wrapped his warm arm around her waist and pulled her close.

They walked through the pub and out the doors. 

"Do you want to head over to my hotel room?" he asked.

"No, how about you come back with me to my castle," she offered. 

"Your castle?"

She gave a small smile and said, "Yes, my castle." 

He gave her a wicked grin and said, "Okay…"

She took his arm and turned him towards the old building that she had parked behind. 

She took him around back and gestured towards the car as she pushed the auto-opener. She slid in under the wheel and waited for the man to join her. 

After he walked around in shock and gave a hard look at the sports car, he sat in the passenger seat. 

"Nice car…," he said.

"I guess." 

Just as the woman was about to start the car, she turned to the man and said, "Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said," she said as she moved closer to the bloke, "kiss me." By now, she and he were breathing the same air. She moved in for the kill and gave him a seductive, erection stirring kiss. 

He was caught just a tad off guard. He had known his share of women, but none as aggressive as this one. However, he found himself eagerly responding; so he wrapped his arms around her and tangled his hands in her hair. 

She moaned when she felt him pull her closer and lazily repositioned her mouth to catch his tongue and lightly suck on it. 

Now, he was the one moaning. This woman was an amazing kisser. She pulled back a bit and gave him a sexy smile. He pulled her close wanting to taste her again. As he did, she knowingly tossed her long, blonde mane over her right shoulder and offered him her neck. 

He lightly trailed kisses down her jaw line and continued it down her elegant neck. She moaned again and pulled slightly back. 

"May I return the favor?" she asked.

"Please do…"

She gave him another dazzling smile and waited for him to expose his neck to her. When he did, she lightly shook her head and took on a different face; then sunk her fangs into his neck. 

He jerked in pain and surprise. He tried to get away, but she was too strong. 

Minutes later, the woman pulled back from the dead man, wiped the blood from her lips and opened the passenger door. She took her high-heeled shoe and pushed the body out of her car. She then closed the door, started the engine and drove off. 


	14. MLUA: Chapter 14

Ginny and Draco woke to the sound of Molly Weasley screaming hysterically. They jumped out of bed, grabbed their housecoats, put them on, and ran out the door and down the stairs. As they rounded the landing on the second floor, they caught up with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George and Percy; who were also running for the family room. 

There were questioning glances tossed amongst all of them, but no answers were found or given. They continued on their path to the family room and found Molly and Arthur together on the love seat. Arthur was holding an official document of some kind and there was a barn owl sitting on the top of the sofa behind him. Molly, half-lying across Arthur, was sobbing her eyes out. Arthur was gently stroking her with the hand that was not holding the parchment; he, too, was crying, albeit quietly. 

Percy, with a timidity not usually seen in his stance, moved to the front of the group and quietly inquired what was wrong. 

Arthur, almost as if being pulled from another world, started at the sight of the Percy and the rest of the people before him. He gave them a long look, hung his head and gave it a gentle shake. 

"Molly…Molly…Molly…the kids are here. Molly, they want to know what is going on. Molly, we need to tell them." Arthur said with a voice that was hesitant at first, but by the end had gained conviction.

"Mom…Dad…what is going on?" George asked with real fear in his voice. 

By this point, Molly had lifted slightly off Arthur and was looking at her babies. This made her cry even harder. She simply wailed and shook her head. There were no other sounds coming from Molly Weasley; she was physically unable to talk from being so distraught. This only served to fan the fear of everyone in the room. 

Arthur took a long look at his children and dropped his head again. When he raised his head several seconds later, there were fresh tears running down his face. He took a visible breath and began speaking, "Children, we have received a notice this morning about your brother Bill."

"What about Bill? Is he coming for a visit? We have not seen him in forever…," Ron blurted out before Hermione could stop him. When Ron there was a break in his speaking, however; she gave him a harsh glance. He shut up. 

Arthur continued speaking as if he had not heard Ron. He raised the hand with the document in it and continued, "This notice was sent by the Ministry after something happened yesterday. Apparently, your brother was attacked by a vampire last night. He…he…he died. They found his body this morning in a Northern Scottish town. He was there on business for Gringotts. His plans were to surprise with a visit this afternoon." 

When Arthur finished speaking, he once again dropped his head. His sobs could be heard by all. 

Hermione and Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him in tight. Ron was already seeking their embraces and sobbed into their arms.

Fred and George were stunned. They simply looked at their mother and father in disbelief. 

Percy was in shock, but he walked over to his mother and father and embraced them. 

Draco was watching the family's interactions. He had never had a close family like this and he simply did not know what to do; he turned to Ginny in time to see her sway on her feet. He took in her extremely pale face, the blank expression in her eyes and the way her mouth had frozen while saying the word 'no.' However, it was too late to catch her; she had fainted dead away and bumped her head on the stone fireplace. 

"Ginny!" Draco yelled as he dropped to her side. He was dying inside. He should have been there for his wife. 

The others came out of their grieving to see Ginny lying on the floor with a trickle of blood running down her neck. Molly screamed and went into further hysterics. Ron, Harry and Hermione came over to take a look. Hermione withdrew her wand and muttered a healing spell. Ginny woke almost immediately and looked around. Hermione gently grabbed Ginny's head and made sure the wound was successfully healed. It was. 

Ginny looked around and saw Draco sitting on her other side. She looked at him and whispered, "Was it true? What Dad said about Bill, was it true?"

Draco took her into his arms and placed her head against his chest. He cuddled her and soothed her with soft words of comfort and sympathy. She nodded in understanding and cried. 

Once everyone was sure that Ginny was all right, they returned to their embraces and grief. Minutes later, however; they were distracted again when a large Ministry owl tapped on the window. 

George, while getting up to get the parchment from the owl, muttered, "What now?" 

He opened the window and deftly removed the parchment from the owl's leg. He threw the owl a treat from his pocket, waited for it to fly away and closed the window. He turned the letter over and read that it was addressed to a Miss Hermione Granger. 

"Hermione, it seems you got a note here." George said while walking towards her with the letter out in front of him. 

Hermione took the letter and flipped it over several times with a questioning look. She finally opened it and said, "Oh Shit!" 

"What is it, Love?" Ron asked Hermione.

"When I did that Healing Spell on Ginny, I did magic outside of Hogwarts. I have been sent a warning from the Ministry of Magic. I would do it again if I had to, but this goes on my permanent magic record. Oh Merlin, I cannot believe I said that! With all that has happened this morning and I am worried about my stupid record. I am so sorry…so…so sorry." Hermione dropped her head in her hands and sobbed. 

Ginny walked over to Hermione and put her arms around her.

"Hermione, you have every right to feel that way. Yes, we have been through a lot this morning, but so have you. You are a member of this family too. You are dealing with this too. About your record, I will see Dumbledore when we get back to school and I'll tell him what happened. He'll fix it. Don't worry about it for a second…all will be well." 

Hermione gave Ginny a tremulous smile and pulled her in tight. 

The rest of the day was spent solemnly. There were visits from several wizarding families as word of Bill's death got around. 

Mid-morning Dumbledore showed up at the Burrow with a long, sad face. He gave Molly and Arthur a hug and said a few comforting words. He acknowledged each and every person in the room, which did not include Ginny and Draco, and assured the kids that they were not expected to be back at Hogwarts that day. 

Dumbledore spoke with several of the visiting wizards and witches. He drank tea, ate crumpets and offered solace to Arthur and Molly when it was needed. 

After an hour at their kitchen table, Dumbledore rose and went to find Ginny and Draco. He found them in the bedroom they were sharing. Ginny was taking a nap while Draco was holding her and staring into space.

Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face when he quietly cleared his throat to gain Draco's attention. Despite Dumbledore's care to not startle Draco, he still slightly jumped. He gave a small relieved smile when he recognized the intruder. 

Dumbledore walked closer to the bed and whispered for him to wake Ginny. Draco nodded and gave Ginny a gentle nudge. She mumbled unintelligibly and snuggled closer which brought smiles to Draco and Dumbledore's faces. 

Draco nudged Ginny again with a bit more force. Ginny rustled around and finally opened her eyes. She immediately sought out Draco.

When she caught his eye, he gave her a wink and said, "We have company, Gin." 

Ginny turned her head and saw Dumbledore with his again twinkling blue eyes. 

She gave him a smile and asked him how he was. 

He assured her that he was very well. Then, he asked Ginny and Draco if they could talk. They both nodded in agreement. 

"Before I forget Mrs. Malfoy, I have heard about Miss Granger's misuse of magic infraction and I have already sent a note to the Minister of Magic. Never fear, I will make sure all is well. Please assure Miss Ganger of this as well." 

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny said. 

"Now, I have something else of great importance that we need to discuss. I have reason to believe, based on some information gathered by friends of mine, that Merlin may have returned and revealed himself. Last night, there was an overwhelming garnering of magic in Northern Scotland. It was strong enough to cause local muggles to believe there was an electromagnetic phenomenon. I had my friends search through several areas and they found three incidents that could have been, based on magical afterglows, Merlin. Only one of those incidents is tied directly to you."

"Bill," Ginny whispered. 

"Yes." Dumbledore responded gravely and then stayed quiet while this information processed in their minds. 


	15. MLUA: Chapter 15

Ginny and Draco settled back into their flat at Hogwarts. It had been an excruciating three days. Bill's body had been sent to the Burrow the day after the Weasleys were informed of his death and they hastily, amongst their grief, planned a formal funeral for him. 

_Draco and Ginny had arrived in the Burrow's kitchen bright and early the next morning after only a few hours sleep. The kitchen was bustling with many witches with brandished wands. They were declaring cleaning spells and food preparation spells as if they had gone mad. Interestingly enough, however; there was no mess._

_Draco had quickly walked over to the table obtained four pieces of toast and escorted Ginny out of the room and back upstairs. There they silently ate the bread. Once done, they took their showers and returned to the room to dress. Ginny put on her best green dress robes and Draco did the same. He gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and led her downstairs. _

_The funeral had been at the lake near the Burrow, the very same one that a few days before had been such a fun site for everyone. The walk to the lake had taken over 15 minutes due to the number of people there. There were hundreds of witches, wizards and goblins, dressed in green, who had shown up for the ceremony. They stood around, prior to the ceremony starting, with somber faces, telling stories of Bill and how wonderful he had been._

_All those memories and story telling had made Ginny nauseous. Most of the people there, she had never met in all her life. All she wanted was to be with her family and to hell with the rest of them. She had sighed loudly again. Draco gave her a funny look and pulled her closer with his hand at her waist. She dropped her head to look at the hand at her waist. She marveled at how protected she felt despite everything. Two silent tears, one on each cheek, rolled down her face. _

_Ginny kept her head down until Professor Dumbledore began the ceremony. All eyes flew to him as he raised his wand in his right hand and said, "To all present, we call upon the Elements to guide Bill Weasley to peace. Earth, Fire, Wind and Water bring to us your power and your solace."_

_At the end of this statement, the wind began howling and greatly gusting. The pond, normally so placid and calm, began tossing and turning like the ocean during a hurricane. The ground began harshly shaking under their feet and fire rain began falling to Earth. The sight caused everyone there to gasp in shock. No one ever got used to this ceremony. It was the world at its harshest and yet, the most peaceful event on Earth. _

_The Elements settled a bit and Dumbledore continued, "Thank you, Elements, for bestowing your presence to us. You have awed and amazed us again. We thank you for the life that was Bill Weasley. We thank you for the essence you gave him and humbly ask that you return it to your vastness."_

_At that, the mahogany coffin that was holding Bill's body was levitated off the ground by the forces surrounding the assembled people. The forces moved the coffin to the pond and gently laid it in the rolling waters. Once it was rocking in the waters, the wind began howling loudly. A bright white light emitted from the coffin and the wind was at peace.. Next, fire began pelting the Earth again. A red light emitted from the coffin and the fire was calmed. Then, the Earth started roughly shaking again. A green light emitted from the coffin and the Earth was at peace. Last, the water began thrashing harshly again. A blue light emitted from the coffin and the water was at peace._

_"As the Elements are at peace, so too is Bill Weasley." Dumbledore said and lowered his wand. All those gathered answered with, "At peace…"_

_Once the ceremony ended, Molly Weasley dropped to her knees in front of the pond and sobbed. Arthur, rubbed her back, and let his own grief take him over. The family, sans Ginny and Draco, moved to Arthur and Molly. _

_Draco gently took Ginny by the arm and went to walk her to her family, but she resisted. She pulled her arm out of his and ran further down the lane, away from the pond and the house. Draco took off after her. _

_A few minutes later, Ginny stopped and began climbing into a large, very old Sessile Oak tree. _

_"Ginny?" Draco called after her. Ginny ignored him and continued crawling further up the Oak. _

_Draco looked up from his position on the ground to make sure Ginny did not fall. She climbed almost to the top and sat on a rather large inner branch. She sat like a little girl; her legs were crossed and slightly swinging to and fro. Her face was stoic; she was obviously lost in her own thoughts and not interested in sharing them. _

_Draco, eventually, sat down and decided to wait on his wife. She apparently needed time to herself. After even more time passed, he lay back against the tree and was dozed off. _

_ He was starting to reach REM sleep when Ginny began talking, "I always felt closest to Bill. He was always the one to treat me like a Princess and a person that could make my own decisions. He loved me for me…like you. Until you came along, he understood me better than anyone. The only problem was that he left when I was still small. Don't get me wrong; I am close to every one of my brothers. I just had a different relationship with him. He would send me the coolest birthday presents, but more importantly he wrote me at Hogwarts. Through letters, I spoke more to him than anyone at school. Weird, huh?"_

_"No, it is not weird. You were close. You knew him and he knew you. That is good Ginny." Draco sincerely responded._

_'Yes, and now he is dead because of me."_

_"You don't believe that."_

_"How can I not? Even Dumbledore thinks this is because of Merlin."_

_"Right…Merlin…not Ginny Weasley Malfoy. Really, self-pity does not look good on you."_

_"DRACO!"_

_"Sometimes, you have to be cruel to be kind," he said with a shrug._

_Ginny snorted at this and began climbing down the tree. She put her hand out in front of Draco and helped him to his feet. She drew him into a hug. They walked in silence back to the Burrow. _

"Ginny?"

"Hmmm- yeah?"

"We are supposed to be in Dumbledore's office in ten minutes. We need to get going."

"Coming…" 

"You okay?" 

"Yes," she replied with her first real smile in days. She felt at peace. Together, arm in arm, they headed to Dumbledore's office. 


	16. MLUA: Chapter 16

"Gingerbread house with a pretzel fence," Draco said at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. 

Ginny stood one step in front of Draco as the stone stairs moaned and twisted up to the second floor entrance of Dumbledore's office; once at the second floor, Ginny gave a light knock to the old, heavy wooden door. The door opened and there stood Professor Dumbledore with his normal smile and devilishly twinkling eyes. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how lovely of you to join us," he said while ushering them in with a sweep of his hand. 

"Good Morning Professor Dumbledore…," Ginny said as she walked past him into the office. 

"Morning…," Draco said as he followed Ginny into the room.

Ginny did a quick visual sweep of the room and noticed that the room was already quite full. 

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall sat directly next to Dumbledore's desk. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the large leather sofa on the far wall. An extremely pale man, with coal colored hair, was sitting on the leather love seat. He was dressed all in black and was wearing dark UV blocking, aviator style sunglasses. He gave a nod at Ginny's glance. 

_He looks like Professor Snape_, Ginny thought. Sitting beside the man on the love seat was Charlie Weasley. Ginny was in shock. Charlie had been unable to attend Bill's funeral much to her and her families' disappointment. Her dad had told the family that he was away from Romania on business and unable to be contacted. 

Ginny gave a slight squeal. She ran over to him, which gave him just enough time to stand up, and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly and he returned the enthusiastic embrace. 

Draco walked up behind the hugging siblings and waited for them to part. When they did, he held out his hand to Charlie and they good naturedly shook hands. 

Dumbledore, shortly there after, asked them to sit down in the leather wingback chairs directly in front of his massive desk. They took their seats and the meeting began. 

"We have reason to believe that Merlin has returned. Based on information from Mr. Snape here," Dumbledore gestured towards the man on the love seat, "we know that an incredibly large magical surge occurred when and where Bill Weasley was attacked. I sent Professors Snape and McGonagall to Northern Scotland the next day to ask questions. Not many people saw anything. One gentleman remembered Bill leaving with a lady who is a regular of the bar. He said that everything seemed normal when they left. What we don't have is a timeframe from when they left to the attack on Bill. Mr. Snape, would you be so kind as to pick up here?" 

Mr. Snape pulled a rolled parchment from the inside breast pocket of his ankle length coat. He untied the leather cord and the parchment unrolled. It was at least four feet in length. He cleared his throat and began.

"Certainly, Headmaster Dumbledore…after speaking with several of the locals in the town, I broadened my search. We know, that in open areas such as this area is, many people travel miles to visit the next town. I spoke to several people and they mentioned seeing a very exotic sports car that night…a very rare sports car. I found that it belongs to a Miss Amberlin Mossuri. I, of course, immediately did a thorough search on her. She is a young Countess from Italy. Her father and mother were recently killed in a hunting accident in Africa. On a safari trip no less, apparently it was a violent and bloody death…Anyway, once she came into her inheritance, she fired the entire staff in all of their Italian villas and moved to a castle in Northern Scotland. She has been there ever since. She is the only human there. She keeps company with three House Elves. She only leaves the castle on Friday nights. And then, she only goes to the bar, has a few drinks and then returns to the castle. Miss Mossuri is a tall, willowy blonde with blue eyes. She is an extremely educated woman and runs her own trust with her father's blessing. She graduated from Oxford with a Doctorate in Macro Economics. She dabbles in all types of commodities. As best as anyone can tell, she is worth just over three billion dollars mostly because of good business deals and decisions that she made. When I showed the picture to the bartender at the pub, he assured me that she was the one that left with Bill Weasley that night. Just before Apparating for this meeting, I tried to meet with Miss Mossuri, but was denied. That is all I have, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and thanked Mr. Snape for all of his hard work. 

Dumbledore looked to Charlie and said, "Charlie…"

Charlie stood up and removed his wand from the inside his robes. Once it was in his right (and wand) hand, he dug into the pocket of his jeans with his left hand. He pulled out what looked to be some kind of token made of metal. He tapped the end of his wand to the token four times and said, "Reverto."

The token transformed into about 20 index cards. Charlie quickly flipped through them and began, 

"To be honest, I do not have much more than Austerus. I do know that Miss Mossuri has no other immediate family. She seems to have absolutely no outside contact. There are no muggle communication devices in the castle at all; at least according to the bloke I spoke to that works in the Muggle Relations Department."

"That is quite odd…," Dumbledore said while scratching his beard. 

"Albus why would that be odd? Most magical households do not have any muggle communication devices…," Professor McGonagall sagely said. 

"You are correct, Minerva. However, there is more to tell. Charlie was called in for a reason. Please forgive my interruption. Please continue, my dear boy."

Charlie gave him a smile and continued, "Yes, I was definitely called in for a reason."

Charlie reached into his pocket again and this time recovered a normal looking shilling. He repeated the same wand actions and words as before and in his hand was a small, copper pyramid that looked to be very well used. There were ding marks all over the copper surface and even some tarnish. 

He handed the pyramid to Professor Dumbledore; who laid it on the center of his desk. Dumbledore withdrew his wand from within the sleeve of his robe and placed the tip to the top of the copper pyramid. 

"Edisserto…," Dumbledore said. 

The pyramid's three sides bent open and lowered themselves to the table. In the center of the pyramid was a black orb. The orb levitated to about a half a meter off the table and the side closed to complete the pyramid again. Then, the orb lowered slowly and perched itself on the tip of the pyramid. The black orb began emitting pulses of light. The light flew to the end of Dumbledore's wand and began turning it all the colors of the rainbow. This continued for several minutes. Once the orb was finished emitting pulses of light it was absorbed by the copper pyramid. Dumbledore took his flashing wand and turned it towards the fireplace. 

He aimed above the stone mantle and said again, "Edisserto…" 

This time, his wand began emitting flashes of light onto the light colored stone. However, this time it was clear that the flashes were colliding together to create an image. After a mere ten seconds, a face began to form. After another thirty seconds, the image was complete. Pictured on the stone wall was the head shot of an incredibly beautiful blonde woman with the coldest blue eyes any of them had ever seen. Her features could have been easily pulled directly from an ancient Greek Goddess Statue. 

Dumbledore tapped his wand on his desk and the image began morphing into an active picture. Currently, the woman from the headshot was sleeping in a huge four poster bed draped in white baroque lace. 

"This is like Muggle security systems!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"What?" Ron and Draco asked simultaneously. 

"A security system is what muggles use to catch people doing elicit things. This must be the wizard's version. Isn't that correct, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Right as usual, Miss Granger," he responded with a wink. 

"So, that means we have a way to keep an eye on the daily habits of this woman!" Hermione remarked.

"Bloody brilliant that is…," Ron said. 

'Thank you for that wonderful insight Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said in her typical stern voice. This earned a few chuckles from the people in the room.

"Professor Dumbledore, if I may, I have a couple of questions." Ginny asked. 

"Please, Mrs. Malfoy, ask your questions." 

"Does anyone else think it is odd that she is still sleeping at 11 in the morning? And, why is that room so dark? Why is there not any sunlight anywhere?" 

"Those are very astute questions, Mrs. Malfoy." Professor Snape responded and all heads turned to gape at the Professor in shock; then he finished his comment, "Mr. Malfoy must be rubbing off on you." 

Draco and Ginny smirked at Professor Snape. He returned the smirk. 

After that touching moment between the Slytherin Head of House, his prize student and his wife, Mr. Snape cleared his throat and began, "Mrs. Malfoy, your reasoning capabilities seem to be quite remarkable. Why don't you tell us what you think about the questions you asked?"

Ginny looked around the room. Each person did seem to be waiting to hear what she had to say, so she said, "I think she is a vampire and nothing you have found out about her denies that. She is sleeping in the middle of the day. There is no sunlight in the room. She is known to only come out at night. Do we, by chance, know if there have been any other deaths on one of her nights out?"

"Very bright, Mrs. Malfoy," Mr. Snape affirmed, "Very bright indeed. This is why we have set up the hidden monitoring system; we need to be able to, without a doubt, tie the deaths to her leaving the castle. So, we sit and we wait. She moves. We move. Until then, we wait." 

When he stopped speaking, he gave Ginny, Draco and Professor Dumbledore a very meaningful glance. 

"Is it possible she is in league with Merlin?" Draco asked. 

"Very possible…," Dumbledore assured him, "As Mr. Snape has said, we wait for her to make her next move. So, that we cannot miss anything, I have charmed the monitoring system to follow her around under an invisibility charm and a tracking charm. I have also created a link between the monitoring system and these muggle looking watches. Each one of us here will be given one and should anything major occur; the watches will tighten on your arm and begin warming until you either arrive in this office or wherever I am. Should I be away from Hogwarts, you will automatically be sent to me. The watch will act as the port key. Is there anything else?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads in a negative manner. 

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Very well then, you are all free to leave after you have received your muggle watch and put it on." 

Harry, Hermione and Ron got their watches and told Ginny and Draco that they would wait for them outside. Ginny and Draco nodded. 

Charlie got his watch, put it on, said goodbye to Ginny with a bear hug and gave Draco a hearty slap on the back. He stuck his head out the door and said a goodbye to Harry, Hermione and Ron. He walked back to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley. 

McGonagall received her watch next, put it on and left the room with a stiff nod. 

Professor Snape and Mr. Snape received their watches and put them on. They motioned for Ginny and Draco to do the same. 

When they got to the side table they were sitting on, Ginny and Draco noticed that there were only two left and that they were very different. One was bright pink and had a blond girl on it and some words that said 'Barbie." The other was grey and had a robot on it. The words 'Transformers…more than meets the eye' was written across the band. Draco handed the pink one to Ginny and put the grey one on. 

"Where does he find this stuff?" Draco leaned over and whispered into Ginny's left ear. 

"I think this might be muggle stuff. I think it is kind of cute." Ginny whispered back. 

"Oh really? How about the next time you smoke some wacky weed, you share?" he whispered back. 

Ginny giggled and smacked him the back of his head. "You can be so goofy!" 

Draco chuckled and dodged Ginny's hand. 

Professor Snape cleared his throat and caught their attention. He and Mr. Snape were watching them intently. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, may we speak to you a moment?" 

"Of course, Professor Snape," Draco responded. 

"Very well, follow me," with that said, he turned, his black robes billowing around him. Mr. Snape turned and his coal black robes did the same. 

Ginny turned to Draco and asked a silent question with the arching of an eyebrow. Draco just shrugged and began following his Head of House. Not having any other choice, Ginny did the same. 

A/N: I do NOT own any rights to Barbie or Transformers. Please forgive me; I simply could not resist! :)


	17. MLUA: Chapter 17

Ginny hustled down the corridor following Draco, Professor Snape and Mr. Snape. She threw an apologetic glance to Harry, Hermione and Ron; who nodded solemnly that they understood. 

Draco paused a few times to allow her to catch up, but, overall, she was trailing behind the much taller men and their enormous gaits.

As the men turned another corner deep in the dungeons, Ginny heard a whispering voice.

"Ginny…," it whispered. 

Ginny stopped and looked around. She saw no one nearby; so, she turned to the portraits. There, on the far wall, was a portrait of a man. He had sandy brown hair that was shoulder length and well coifed. He had a tuft of hair, the same color as the hair on his head, on his chin and in a moustache. His coloring was fair and his eyes were an enchanted sapphire blue. She walked up to the portrait and politely inquired if he had said her name. The man in the portrait shook his head in a negative manner and shrugged. 

Ginny thanked him for his time and began walking down the hall. 

She walked up to a portrait of an elderly woman sitting in a wooden rocking chair. She was knitting a rather large sweater. The sweater was green and silver, which Ginny took to be Slytherin colors since the portrait was located in the dungeons. The woman was working diligently on the knitting, humming to herself and rocking to and fro. 

Ginny cleared her throat and began, "Excuse me ma'am, but did you call my name?" 

The woman paused in her rocking, knitting and humming. She looked Ginny in the eye and shook her head in a negative manner. She then immediately resumed her knitting, humming and rocking. 

Ginny continued down the corridor and came to another portrait. This time, it was a red headed man with broad shoulders. He was sitting atop a horse and looked down his long, aristocratic nose to the happenings around him. The horse was black with a beautiful, full mane. The horse obviously loved its master and stood just as regal as the man did. Ginny walked up to the man on the horse and inquired if he had said her name. 

"I am afraid not, dear maiden. Can I be of help?"

"I heard someone whispering my name. Have you heard anyone say, 'Ginny'?" 

"I am afraid not. If I do, I shall let you know," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Ginny thanked him for his time and help. The man nodded and pulled on the reins of his horse. The horse did a formal curtsy and gave a soft neigh. Ginny laughed softly at their antics and again said thanks. She continued on and decided that she should probably catch up with the men. 

She turned down the same corner the men had taken a few minutes before, but they were nowhere to be found. She hurried down to the end of the corridor and looked left then right. Again, none of the men were visible. 

Then, she heard it again. "Ginny…," it whispered. She frantically looked around and saw only portraits, no ghosts or humans. 

"What?" she loudly responded. 

"I see you, Ginny" 

"And?"

"I want you to know that the man from Myriddin has returned. He asked me to tell you that he knows who you are. You will be next."

"Next for what?" she inquired.

"For the coming attack…"

Ginny gasped at this and said, "Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"It's me, Ginny!"

"Who is me?" she screamed, with her eyes closed. 

She felt someone grab her by the upper body and gently shake her. She screamed a high pitching wail, part of fright and part of frustration. 

"Ginny, it is me, Draco. What the hell happened to you?"

Ginny quickly opened her eyes and saw that the person holding her was indeed Draco. She relaxed into his embrace and began crying. Draco pulled her closely and gently rocked her with them both sprawled on the stone floor. Professor Snape and Mr. Snape arrived a few seconds later looking very concerned. 

"Draco, is she okay?" Professor Snape asked Draco as he walked up to the couple. He leaned over and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. 

Draco looked up at his Head of House and shrugged. Ginny continued to sob. 

"Is she hurt, Draco?" Professor Snape sharply inquired. 

Draco mumbled that he did not know. Professor Snape motioned for Austerus Snape to come over and they extricated her from Draco's hold. They gently laid her down flat and began checking for injuries. As they did, Ginny screamed and fell into unconsciousness.

Draco cried out, "Ginny…," he dove for Ginny earnestly trying to reach her. 

Professor Severus Snape found himself doing something he never could have imagined. He pulled his wand, pointed it at Draco and put a freezing spell on him. 

The spell caused Draco to simply freeze mid-stride. He still retained all of his mental faculties and other motor skills. 

Professor Snape, with his still brandished wand, turned and began running it along her legs. Austerus Snape had also brandished his wand and was checking her head and neck areas. 

"Sweet Merlin!" Austerus exclaimed. 

"What?" Professor Snape and Draco inquired simultaneously.

Mr. Snape continued running his wand over her head. He did this three more times. Then, he shook his head. 

"Austerus?" Professor Snape inquired again. 

"She has a fractured skull! You better get Madame Pomfrey here immediately."

"Draco, go now," Professor Snape harshly commanded to his pupil as he removed the freezing spell. Draco leapt from the floor and ran to the infirmary. 

Meanwhile, Austerus and Severus Snape looked at each other with dread. Severus turned from his brother and stared at Ginny Malfoy and said, "Is it bad, Austerus?"

"Have a look, Severus…and yes, it is bad. What the hell happened to this girl? One minute, she was behind us; the next, she was gone. Then, we find her on the ground unconscious." 

Severus Snape took his wand and centered it above Ginny's head. He muttered a few incantations and slowly moved the wand in a clockwise, circular motion. He repeated the motion and incantations three more times. After the fourth inquiry, Severus' wand dropped helplessly to his side and his head was dropped to his hands. He mumbled something, but Austerus could not understand him. 

"Severus?" He prodded the obviously upset professor. 

"I don't know how she is alive with a fracture like that. Madame Pomfrey best be here very soon."

Austerus nodded. He had seen how bad the situation was; he simply had not wanted to alarm Draco. 

They sat there for what seem liked hours, but were actually only a few seconds. 

Madame Pomfrey, Headmaster Dumbledore and Draco arrived at their sides. 

Madame Pomfrey went straight to work; saying nothing to anyone. Professor Dumbledore kept a firm hold on a very distraught Draco. 

Austerus and Severus backed up out of the way and stood along side Dumbledore and Draco. 

After a few moments of Pomfrey working diligently on Ginny, she announced to the crowd that it was safe to move Ginny to the infirmary. She put a protection spell on the unconscious form of Ginny and levitated her down the corridors of Hogwarts heading to the infirmary with all the others following closely, but safely, behind. 

Once there, Ginny was placed on a bed near the back of the room and Draco took the seat to her left. He grabbed her hand and began lightly rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand; tears silently running down his paler than normal cheeks. 

Austerus left to inform Harry, Hermione and Ron that they were needed in the infirmary. Severus followed shortly there after to head to Professor Dumbledore's office to floo to the Weasley's home and retrieve Arthur, Molly and the rest of Ginny's family. Dumbledore turned, minutes later, to return to his office to contact St. Mungo's Hospital. 

*******************The Burrow…a few minutes later**********************

Severus gracefully extracted himself from the large fireplace in the family room of the Burrow. He glanced around and was amazed at the comfort the room exuded. 

He, trying to avoid scaring Molly Weasley out of her wits, gently announced that he was in their living room. 

Molly, hearing Severus, yelled back, "Hullo Severus! I'll be right in. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable." 

"Molly, this is important," Snape insisted. 

"I'm sure it is. You never just drop by. I promise; I'll be right there." Molly responded.

Snape shook his head in exasperation and sat down on a sofa with a bright print and two homemade afghans in just as obnoxious colors. 

Snape was looking morosely out the large picture window at the flowers swaying in the meadow when Molly entered the room. 

"Severus?" she inquired.

"Molly, there is no easy way…" 

"Oh God, which one?" Molly whispered in a Mother's knowing way. 

"Molly, it is Ginny." 

Molly shook her head in an understanding way and, with the ultimate calmness, walked over to the great fireplace. She reached into the small black mini-cauldron and withdrew a small handful of floo powder. She tossed in the small amount of powder and stuck her head in the fireplace. 

"Arthur Weasley," she calmly said. 

Moments later, Arthur Weasley's head was visible in the green fire. 

"Molly, I told you I would probably be late tonight. There are so many raids these days...especially with Mad Eye Moody back on the force," Arthur chuckled out. 

"Arthur, you need to come home. It is about Ginny."

"Move out of the fireplace. I'll be home immediately."

In an amazing 45 seconds, Arthur Weasley was dusting off the soot from his clothes, greeting his wife with a kiss and a hearty hello to Severus. 

"Arthur…Molly, Ginny was in a meeting this morning with Draco, me, Austerus and several others. After the meeting, I requested Draco and Ginny to follow me to the dungeons. I wanted to properly introduce them to Austerus. They were following behind Austerus and me. When we arrived at the entrance of my chambers, she was missing. Draco took off with both Austerus and me on his heels. We found Ginny lying unconscious on the floor. Draco immediately began saying her name. She woke up briefly upon hearing Draco saying her name and then reverted back to unconsciousness. Austerus and I began checking her for injuries. Austerus found something. She has a fractured skull." 

Molly clung to Arthur's hand and gasped, her right hand lifting to cover her mouth in horror.

Severus continued, "Madame Pomfrey got Ginny stabilized and into the infirmary. After leaving her in the care of Pomfrey and Dumbledore, I came here. That is all I know."

Arthur nodded, turned, picked up a large handful of floo powder, steered an upset Molly into the fireplace and yelled out, "Dumbledore's office." They disappeared in a green flame. 

Severus followed a few seconds later.

********************Gryffindor Tower**********************

Austerus Snape was running down the corridors to Gryffindor Tower, as fast as his legs would carry him. 

He knew, from being a pure blood and a member of wizard society, that the Weasleys were a close, tight knit family and that her brothers and parents would not react well to her being hurt, let alone death. And, that is what he feared; that Ginny was on the brink of death. 

He halted his rampant thoughts when he came to the Fat Lady in a Pink Dress Portrait. She removed the lacy handkerchief from her face and asked for the password. 

Austerus responded, "Gilderoy Lockhart was a loony."

The Fat Lady nodded and opened the passageway for Austerus. He lowered his head and walked through the opening. Once inside, he noticed that most of Gryffindor Tower was in the Common Room this evening and that they were currently staring at him in utter shock.

Just as he was about to ask for Ron Weasley, Hermione came forward and greeted him.

"Hullo, Mr. Snape, umm- can we help you?" 

"Yes, I need to speak with Ron, Harry and you…privately."

"Of course, is everything all right?"

"Could you get Ron and Harry, please?"

Hermione gave a sharp nod and turned to go up the boy's staircase to the seventh year dorms. She harshly knocked on the door. She did not wait for an answer; she opened the door and entered. 

The boys immediately began protesting. Apparently, they were in the middle of changing clothes. Ron was down to his boxers and Harry was in a T-shirt and boxers. They hastily scrambled for their clothes and threw them on. 

"Okay Hermione, this better be good," Harry said. 

"It is. Mr. Snape, from the meeting, is standing in the Common Room right now. He wants to speak with the three of us. So, get your rumps in gear and meet me there," she finished speaking, turned and walked back to the Common Room and let Mr. Snape know that they would be down momentarily. 

The boys were down the stairs in record time. They halted in front of Mr. Snape.

Mr. Snape turned and walked through the open doorway. 

The trio followed him out the door and stopped when he stopped. Mr. Snape did not speak until the portrait had swung closed. 

Then, he very straightforwardly told them that Ginny was in the hospital; she was unconscious and no one seemed to know why. 

The trio took off running with Mr. Snape hot on their heels. 

Ron, with his long gait, arrived first and threw open the door to the infirmary. He burst in and looked for Ginny. He noted that there was a linen screen erected near the back of the large room; he headed directly to that area with Hermione and Harry on his heels.

He heard several voices speaking. He stepped around the screen and gasped. 

He moved to stand at the end of her bed flanked by Harry and Hermione.

Ginny was lying on a bed and seemed to be as white as the sheets. Draco was holding her hand with one of his hands, while the other one softly rubbed the top of the held hand. He was crying. 

Molly Weasley was sitting opposite of Draco and was holding Ginny's other hand. She was crying too. 

Arthur was standing directly behind Molly and was rubbing her shoulders in a comforting manner. He looked as if he was about to start crying. 

Professor Snape was standing off to the side behind Draco. His face lacked its usual sneer. 

Mr. Snape moved past the trio to stand near Professor Snape.

Madame Pomfrey, standing at the back of the room near her office, seeing that everyone seemed to be present; walked forward and began speaking, "Now that everyone is here; let me tell you what is wrong with Mrs. Malfoy."


	18. MLUA: Chapter 18

A/N: SORRY! I was sick, then out of town! I made this chapter extra exciting to make up for it! I hope you like it. -LadyBrannon

Everyone turned and looked at Madame Pomfrey. 

"Physically, she has a fractured skull. I have mended the skull as best as I can. She will need to be kept perfectly still for 48 hours. However, her mind has been taken over. She is under the influence of a dark spell. Professor Dumbledore has contacted St. Mungo's and a Dark Arts specialist is on their way. From what he said on the phone, her dreams are no longer her own. They will be witness to actual events. Whoever has done this wants Mrs. Malfoy to know everything they are doing. This means that if she encounters anything bothersome in these dreams; she will most likely thrash around. That thrashing will be very dangerous to her recovery. That is why I need to restrain her. I need your permission to do so, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco dropped his head; the tears were coming quicker now. 

"Will it hurt her?"

"I won't lie to you, Mr. Malfoy, the restraints could. It depends on the kinds of things she will see. With this being a dark spell, it is only natural to assume that her thoughts may be…harsh," she finished after a slight pause with a solemn voice. 

Draco choked on a sob. It was even more pronounced by the fact that Hermione was also sobbing. Arthur pulled Hermione to him in a fatherly gesture. Molly came up behind Draco and pulled him back against her. Draco eagerly sought her warmth and love. Ron, who was unnaturally quiet, was being comforted by Harry. Harry was sympathetically rubbing Ron's shoulder. Professor Snape and Mr. Snape were standing stoically to the side. 

"I guess we need to restrain her then." Draco said on a choked sob. 

"I do believe that it would be for the best, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's only response was a slight nod in agreement. 

Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and muttered a bonding spell on the unconscious form of Ginny Malfoy. As the spell took hold, white strips of cloth sprang forth from Madame Pomfrey's wand and took hold of Ginny's arms and legs. Another set of cloth strips shot forth and wrapped around her head and torso. A light moan came from Ginny as the cloth band settled around her head. 

Draco released himself from Molly's comforting embrace and earnestly searched Ginny's face for signs of waking up. The others in the room looked to Madame Pomfrey for confirmation. She simply shook her head negatively. 

"Ginny wake up! Sweetheart, please…" Draco pleaded with the unconscious form of his wife. 

The only response was more pitiful moans from Ginny. 

"I think it would be a good idea if you all went to lunch." Madame Pomfrey advised the group. 

"I am not leaving." Draco vehemently said. 

"No, you are not leaving," Professor Snape said with conviction and a glare to Madame Pomfrey. 

Madame Pomfrey returned the glare, but nodded her agreement. 

The Headmaster, taking Madame Pomfrey's suggestion, guided everyone out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey, after one last check on Ginny, returned to her office. 

Once gone, Draco pushed another bed to Ginny's and laid down on it. He grabbed Ginny's hand and began absently stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. After a few minutes, he began quietly talking to Ginny. He told her about how he felt when he was told he must marry the youngest Weasley. He told her about how he secretly loved being the butt of Fred and George's pranks because it made him feel accepted. He told her about how his sweetest memory of her was the day they had their picnic by the lake. He told her about how he felt so lost when she was forced to leave him and how much he knew he had to have her back. He shared all of his memories of their wedding. He spoke of their honeymoon with joy in his voice. 

Draco continued his ramblings and assured her of his love for her. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep. All the while, he was holding her hand. 

*****************************************************

"Hello Ginny!" a husky feminine voice roared through her head. 

Ginny looked around. She did not see anyone. All she could see was dense fog. She loudly asked who was there. She got no response. So, she began making her way through the thick grey fog looking for anything or anyone that could give her some answers. 

For what seemed like hours, Ginny stumbled and fought her way through the oppressive fog. She saw little and found nothing to help her. It was then, with shock, she found herself looking at a large stone wall. She put her hands out and touched the wall. She wanted to make sure it was not an aberration. With her hands on the stone, she began feeling her way around the structure. 

She stumbled a few times, but was careful to not to lose the stone wall. Her hands were beginning to hurt from the friction of running across the rock. She continued while ignoring the pain. 

Suddenly, she felt the texture under her hands change. Instead of the rough, abrasive rock, she felt something smooth. She brought her face as close to the material as possible. She could just barely make out what the new feeling was because she was now able to see the darker material. It seemed that she was touching wood instead of stone. 

Ginny tentatively knocked on the wood. She was almost thrown off balance when the door unexpectedly opened. 

"Ahhh…Mrs. Ginny Malfoy, I have been wanting to meet you for a very long time, a very long time indeed. Shall I say on the high side of a millennium?" a sweet, husky voice said with an oxymoronic sardonic drawl. 

"Who are you?" Ginny awkwardly got out.

"My dear, I was told you were the brightest witch at Hogwarts. Surely, you know who I am by now."

Ginny gave a serious, pondering look at the women before her. She was tall and very beautiful. Her mouth was frozen in a wide, sincere smile. However, it was her eyes that sent a foreboding shiver down Ginny's back. 

The twitch in her back caused the woman before her to smile even more brightly. 

"Oh, dear Merlin!"

"Why, Mrs. Malfoy, I did not know that you held me in such high regard. I am truly honored." the woman facetiously said, as she began determinedly walking directly towards Ginny. 

Ginny found herself stepping back, unconsciously. 

"Come now, Mrs. Malfoy, surely you knew I would win. I always win. They don't call me Merlin for nothing," the woman finished as she stopped in front of Ginny and slowly ran the back of her hand across Ginny's cheek. 

Ginny shivered. The woman's hands were as cold as her eyes. 

"You are a vampire, aren't you?" Ginny hesitantly asked, her mind hoping to stall the woman so that she could come up with a plan to get her out of this nasty situation. 

"Amongst other things…yes, I am a vampire," with that said, the woman laughed an evil cackle and bared her fangs, causing her face to become a hideous, wrinkled mass. She caught Ginny in a vicious grip and pulled her close. The woman gave Ginny a quick sniff and before Ginny knew what hit her, she was caught in a painful bite from the vampire.

Ginny's mind was being clouded by the pain, but she fought it. She concentrated on the meeting in Dumbledore's office. One thing kept playing in her mind over and over…'Amberlin Mossuri…Amberlin Mossuri…Amberlin Mossuri…Amberlin Mossuri…Amberlin Mossuri…Merlin…Merlin…Amberlin Mossuri…Merlin…Amberlin Mossuri…'

**************************************************************

Draco was pulled from his slumber by Ginny giving him a nasty jerk. He quickly sat up and looked at Ginny. She was deathly white and moving violently on the bed. 

He looked at his wife and noticed, with a heavy heart, that the restraints were making horrible cuts on her wrists and ankles. She was thrashing about so violently that he could see bruises forming all over her body. 

"Ginny?" Draco asked in fear.

She did not respond to his voice. She continued her erratic movements. Her hands and feet flailed chaotically. Her head turned left and right in a swift, painful looking manor. The restraints gave away under her powerful flailing. 

"Ginny, please wake up," he begged again, petrified that she was doing irreparable harm to herself. 

"Hm…jnmddsfkdsidsff…Merlin…sddfkndsfiosdfn…Ambe…hmfhghfmfm…Merlin…asdfkldsfidmkd…Amberlin Mossuri."

"Ginny…Ginny…" Draco screeched.

At his yelling, Madame Pomfrey came running from her office. 

"Is she awake, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't think so, but she was thrashing around and mumbling. I could only make out a few words, Merlin, Amberlin and Mossuri."

"Does that mean anything to you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, it does," said a voice that was instantly recognized. 

Draco and Madame Pomfrey turned to look at Headmaster Dumbledore, and, for once, he did not have the sweet sparkle in his eyes. In fact, his eyes almost seemed to be frightened. Draco glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, directly behind Professor Dumbledore, he was sure it was fear that was reflected in the Headmaster's eyes…and that could NOT be good.


	19. MLUA: Chapter 19

Professor Dumbledore stepped further into the room followed by the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. He walked over to stand behind Draco and looked at Ginny. 

Ginny's body was thrashing around the bed. The bruises on her body were eerily stark and made her pale features seem translucent. 

"Dear Morgana, why is she bleeding?" Molly Weasley asked as a stream of blood began running down Ginny's body. 

"Madam Pomfrey, can you do anything for her in this state?" Professor Dumbledore asked. 

"No, Headmaster, I am afraid moving her will only do more damage. Although, I have no idea why she is bleeding from the neck, Mr. Malfoy, did something else happen? This is most distressing." 

"No, ma'am, I don't think so. I was asleep in this bed beside her…" Draco's retelling was interrupted by the sound of running feet. 

Seconds later, the doors to the infirmary were thrown open and Mr. Snape rushed in followed by Professor Snape. They slowed as they approached Ginny's bed, but their demeanor was still hurried. 

"Professor Dumbledore, you need to see this! We also need to alert the contact in the area immediately." Mr. Snape said as he handed the copper triangle to Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore turned and faced Mr. Snape, "Slow down, Austerus. Now, what do I need to look at? Something on the surveillance device, perhaps?"

Austerus nodded as Professor Snape stepped closer to Ginny. He walked to her side and took a long look at the trail of blood down Ginny's neck. 

"What is this?" Professor Snape demanded.

"We don't know, Severus." Madame Pomfrey responded. 

Severus nodded in understanding, but did not look up from the sight before him. He leaned in a little closer to take a better look. He gasped audibly. He took his hand and brushed back the hair twirling around her neck. 

"She's been bitten. She's been bitten by a vampire." Severus said in shock. 

Severus pulled back her hair and pointed at the two obvious, fang marks. Everyone in the room gasped. Draco tried to get to Ginny's side, but Mr. Snape and Mr. Weasley held him back.

"Poppy, what do we do now?" Professor Dumbledore inquired. 

"This is worse than I conceived. I guess we should treat her for a vampire bite and any other wounds that show up. I have no idea if or how this could affect her fractured skull." Madame Pomfrey relayed, while nervously wringing her hands. 

Dumbledore gave her a brief understanding nod and looked to Draco. Draco was still being forcibly restrained by Arthur and Austerus. He was silently crying; despair etched into every facet of his face. 

Mrs. Weasley was as distressed as Draco. She was heavily leaning on Harry and Ron. Harry looked as if he was going to be sick. Ron looked even more so as he was also concerned about Hermione and his mother.  

"Professor Dumbledore, I know this is a most distressing turn of events, but I implore you to look at the surveillance system." Austerus Snape solemnly said. 

Dumbledore was pulled from his musings by Austerus' voice but did not have a chance to respond before Harry jumped into the conversation. 

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Harry asked with a lot of suspicion in his voice. 

Mr. Snape and Professor Snape laughed at this. Ron, Harry and Hermione's mouths dropped open in surprise despite the seriousness of the situation. 

Austerus laughed at their faces and said, "I am Austerus Snape. Severus is my younger brother. I went to Hogwarts and I was a Gryffindor."

Professor Snape snorted at this and rolled his eyes. Austerus simply smacked him on the back and said good-naturedly, "You cannot hide me forever, Severus."

"I can try." Severus growled. 

"Gryff-Gryff-Gryffindor?" Ron stuttered out.

"Most assuredly…" Severus sneered at the trio. 

"Yes, a Gryffindor," Austerus confirmed, "I am also a specialist in creating Magic surveillance equipment from muggle ideas. I am, if you will, a magical 'Big Brother.'"

Hermione snorted a laugh at this. The two boys looked at her in confusion. 

She rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, don't you two read? 'Big Brother' is a reference to George Orwell's novel, 1984."

"Right you are, Miss Granger." Dumbledore assured her as he took his wand and pointed it at the copper triangle he had been holding for the past several minutes. 

Dumbledore muttered the Latin magical command and the copper pyramid opened revealing the lights, as before, that allowed them to see the happenings at Amberlin Mossuri's castle. 

They all gasped in shock as they saw the svelte, blonde woman holding Ginny close. It looked as if they were caught in a romantic embrace. 

Dumbledore uttered a simple command to the view and the scene before them changed slightly to the right. From this point of view, it was very obvious that they were NOT involved in a romantic encounter; rather, Ginny was being viciously attacked by a vampire. 

"Help her!" Molly Weasley and Draco yelled simultaneously. 

Ron, meanwhile, had run over to the device and attempted to invade the image before them. He failed. 

"Tut tut, young, Mr. Weasley. We will get your sister help; we cannot, however, go through this image. Austerus, when was the last time you received any messages from Charlie?"

"Last night." Austerus responded. 

"Good, contact him again and tell him to get to the castle immediately. I am assuming, of course, that you have kept him stationed there in case something like this happened."

"Yes, of course." 

"Make it so."

"Yes, sir." Austerus said and hurried out of the room. 

"Arthur, can you go to my office and retrieve the gold box on top of my bookshelf by the Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore asked Mr. Weasley. 

"Yes, of course." Arthur also walked out of the room with a quickened gait. 

Once he was gone, Dumbledore turned to Draco and began, "Mr. Malfoy, I realize that Ginny is your wife, but I must ask you to stay here. Your emotions in this situation mean that you could be a danger to our mission and thus, your wife. Can I count on you to follow my orders?"

"Go fuck yourself," Draco responded, "This is my wife and I WILL be going. If you can't handle that, you are welcome to sit in your castle and rot. And need I remind you, Dumbledore, that Ginny and I are the ones with the power here, not you!"

"Draco," Molly Weasley shouted, "Don't you speak to Professor Dumbledore that way! He is doing what he thinks best for you and Ginny!"

"Molly…" Dumbledore said in a placating way and his left hand lifted in a 'stop' fashion. 

"Oh please…Dumbledore does what he thinks is good for Hogwarts. I am what is best for my wife and I will be there, whether you like it or not. Got that, ALBUS?" Draco said while stealthily, yet menacingly, moving towards Professor Dumbledore. 

Professor Dumbledore looked at Draco with hard, cold blue eyes, "I think you need to stop right there, Mr. Malfoy. You have said quite enough. Now, sit down and get quiet. I have my reasons for this if you could cool down for five seconds to let me explain myself. Are you ready to listen?"

Draco, who had never seen his Headmaster so pissed off, found himself dropping into the nearest seat and listening. When asked if he was ready to listen, he nodded and kept quiet. 

"Good," Dumbledore continued seriously, "The reason why I do not want you to go is because we cannot take the chance that Amberlin could attack you, as well. We need you and Ginny safe and well, if we are to defeat this evil. You know that. Have you forgotten the prophecy? Use that Slytherin mind, boy!"

Dumbledore finished his uncharacteristic display just as Professor Snape and Arthur Weasley returned to the infirmary. Severus snorted when he heard Dumbledore's last remark. Arthur grinned. The rest of the room was looking at Dumbledore in shock. 

Dumbledore ignored all the looks and began detailing his plans to the people in the room.

*******************************************

Ginny's mind was frantically searching for a way out of the situation that she now found herself.  Her body was consumed with pain, but she pushed it aside. 

And then, her moment came. Amberlin pulled slightly back and Ginny threw a nasty punch to her solar plexus. It startled the vampire enough to make her slightly choke while drinking from Ginny's neck. Taking full advantage of the vampire's momentary lapse in strength, Ginny walloped Amberlin with another painful blow. 

Amberlin Mossuri staggered back and gave a horrendous glare at Ginny. 

Ginny fumbled with her left sleeve and hastily grabbed for her wand. It was there. She gave a small, silent sigh of relief and pointed the wand at the vampire. 

Amberlin threw her head back, gave an evil cackle and then inquired, "You think that wand is going to save you, Ginny dear? You shouldn't because it won't." 

The vampire began to walk towards Ginny with an evil glint in her eye. Ginny began moving backwards to stay out of the clutches of the bitch. She continued backwards until she bumped into something metallic. It made a horrible noise that startled Ginny greatly; but, she refused to look away from her nemesis. A few seconds after the noise stopped another rattle rose from something dropping on the floor beside Ginny. Ginny spared the item on the floor a brief glance and realized that it was a medieval rapier. Keeping her attention on the foe in front of her, she gingerly bent down and retrieved the long thin bladed weapon. In attempt to warn off the vampire, she gave it a few whips through the space between them. 

Again, Amberlin simply laughed and informed Ginny cockily, "That is hardly a threat to me. Now, if it was made of wood, I might be a bit more concerned."

Ginny smirked and retorted, "Thanks for the idea." 

Ginny pointed her wand at the rapier and muttered, "Mutare Lignum!"

The rapier immediately became a long thin spindle of wood with a very sharp tip. 

Ginny laughed, placed her wand back up her sleeve and said, "Who's laughing now, bitch?"

"We'll see who laughs last. Shall we?" 

"Please…I want to see you twitch after I stake your sorry ass."

Amberlin ran to the wall closest to her and grabbed another rapier off the wall. She gave it a few twirls in the air and ended with it pointed directly at Ginny. 

"Let's dance…"

Ginny hesitantly walked towards her nemesis. She kept her eyes on the target and began plotting her strategy in her mind. 

The vampire attacked first and put Ginny on the defensive. She threw the unnaturally, long wood spike upwards to deflect the blow towards her head. Ginny could hear and feel the indention made into her weapon from the rapier's blow. She knew that she could not afford to allow the vampire to attack too much; she needed her weapon to stab Amberlin in the heart and dust the soulless slut. So, Ginny tried a new tactic as she advanced with her own attack. 

As she shifted her weight slightly forward with her right hip, she sparred with her stake as she asked, "So, Amberlin…how did you get your name? It is not a common name…"

The vampire easily deflected the thrust of the stake towards her torso and laughed. 

"Really, Ginny, I thought you were smart. Amberlin Mossuri…Think about it." 

Amberlin threw the challenge surrounding her name as she swung the rapier in a grandiose manner and once again went for the fatal blow to the head. 

Ginny quickly pirouetted and threw up the stake in one graceful movement. The steel rapier was deflected and Ginny was now to the left of the vampire. 

"Think about it, huh? Think about this…" Ginny said as she flipped the stake point upwards and tempted the vampire into sparring. The stake and the rapier met again and again, left then right, high then low. Ginny knew that her stake was getting very badly nicked, but she had to keep the vampire moving in the hopes of getting herself a few seconds to throw the vampire off. 

Her moment came unexpectedly. There was a loud noise to their right at the castle's entrance fireplace. The vampire gave a brief glance to the fireplace, but it was enough time to get Ginny's stake deeply and roughly embedded into the soulless being's chest. 

The vampire's chilling surprised eyes turned to Ginny in great disbelief. 

"You fucking little shit" Amberlin gasped out in obvious pain. 

"Ginny!" someone, with a feminine voice, yelled from behind her. 

Ginny turned to see Ron, Hermione and Harry rushing towards her. Mr. Snape and Dumbledore were carefully approaching the vampire. 

Ginny ran to her brother's arms and basked in the warmth. Harry joined the hug from the right and Hermione from the left. 

"Hhhhh…" Dumbledore yelled, but it was too late. 

The vampire cackled loudly, pulled the spike out of her chest with blood dripping everywhere, and said, "You missed!" 

She then flew towards the hugging group faster than a speeding bullet and grabbed Hermione from behind. She pulled Hermione's long, bushy hair away from her neck and sunk her teeth into the sweet virginal flesh there. 

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry screamed. 

"Your friend here is quite pleasing to my exotic palette" Amberlin informed those in the room. 

The vampire took one more suck of Hermione's blood, retracted her fangs, and with a sickening crack snapped Hermione's neck. She then turned, smirked at them all and disappeared into the shadows of the castle. 

Hermione, already dead, fell to the floor in a heap. Her body randomly twitching from the deadening nerves throughout her body. 

Ron ran to his girlfriend, placed her in his arms, rocked her back and forth and muttered her name over and over. Harry joined him on the floor and hugged his two best friends. 

Ginny, in slow motion, slumped to the floor, buried her face in her hands and loudly sobbed. She felt a strong supportive hand on her shoulder and looked up. 

She looked right into the eyes of Draco, her Beloved. 

*********************************************

As Professor Snape walked to the bed where Ginny was sleeping, she began to violently move around. 

"Professor Dumbledore, I think we need to get moving quickly. It looks as if the battle in Ginny's mind has commenced." Professor Snape quickly informed the people in the room. 

Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Mr. Snape ran to her side. 

"Austerus," Dumbledore began, "hold Ginny down while Severus pours the anti-vampire venom down her throat." 

Austerus immediately grabbed a hold of Ginny and held her down by the shoulders so that Severus could administer the potion. Once the potion was coaxed down her throat, she almost instantly stalled her thrashing. She took on an almost peaceful air about her. 

Severus and Austerus stepped back from her. The entire room, with abated breath, waited to see what happens next. 

Out of nowhere, her arm drew up in front of her as if she were holding a sword. She rotated her wrist a few times and brought her hand back to an "en guard" position. 

"Umm- Does anyone else think she is currently partaking in a rapier fight?" Mr. Snape asked the room at large. 

"I do believe you are correct, Austerus" Dumbledore responded with the first twinkle in his eye all evening. 

"Sir, it is time. If she is fighting back, we need to go now!" Severus assured the Headmaster. 

"Right you are, Severus. Let's go." Dumbledore commanded as he pulled his wand, pointed it at Ron, Harry, Hermione, Mr. Snape, Professor Snape and himself and muttered, "Intro Suus Somnium" 

They were momentarily stunned but quickly regained their bearings just in time to see Ginny lunge towards her aggressor and thrust her stake in the vampire's torso. 

They immediately went to grab Ginny and return her mind to the Hogwart's infirmary. Dumbledore pointed his wand and muttered, "Oriundus Suus Somnium" 

******************************************

"Draco?" Ginny asked. 

"Yes, Baby, it's me." Draco said with relief evident in his voice. 

"Draco, where is Hermione? I need to see Hermione." Ginny implored her husband. 

"You can't, Ginny. I'm so sorry, but she is…she's…she is…dead." Draco told Ginny breaking down in tears. 

Ginny sat up and looked past Draco. Ginny saw her brother had been knocked to the stone floor by the lifeless body of his girlfriend. Her arms, in her fall, had wrapped around him and she looked to be holding him. He was staring up in shock at his dead girlfriend. He was saying her name and 'I love you' over and over.

Ginny took in an audible gasp and realized that Hermione's dream had been real; she simply had misunderstood the actions. It was Hermione who was to die, not Ron. 

Ginny threw her arms around Draco's neck and began to sob violently. He returned her embrace thankful that he still had his Ginny. 


	20. MLUA: Chapter 20

_A/N: This is a really short chapter, but I wanted to get something posted. If you are reading my other WIP, MOM, then you know why I have not updated recently. Another reason why this is short…I wanted to give the funeral proper attention and then be able to move forward with the plot. Things are about to get very interesting…As always, I love it when you review. So let me know what you think! _

_*Hug* Lady Brannon_

Ginny and Draco were sitting at one of the front tables in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Ginny was holding strongly onto Draco's hand underneath the table. She was shaking slightly from the rampant of emotions she was dealing with. Despite it all, she had not cried since waking in the infirmary. 

The anti-vampire venom had done its job. The fang marks on her neck were healing nicely and her blood showed no signs of undergoing any vampirical changes. Even so, Madame Pomfrey insisted on checking Ginny's blood twice a day with the Vamp-U-Check blood monitor. 

Hermione's parents, with a special charm placed around them to see and visit Hogwarts, were sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had been their only daughter. They had always supported her in her magical endeavors and now she was dead. Coming to this world had killed Hermione. 

Ron had not spoken to anyone but Harry since the day in the infirmary. He had not even cried. Most days, he sat staring into space. Dumbledore had cancelled all classes since then. At least he was not getting behind on his studies. 

Currently, Ron and Harry were sitting further down at the same table of the elder Weasleys. 

There was a commotion at the large oak doors and Ginny looked up to see what was happening. Professor Dumbledore had entered the room and following him was a processional of all the Hogwart's teachers. At the end of the processional, Professors Snape and McGonagall were magically levitating Hermione's white casket into the large gathering. 

Dumbledore entered the room, raised his wand and turned to the left. The teachers followed. Dumbledore began chanting over and over, "Arceo." The group walked entirely around the room to form a magical circle and to complete the spell. The room became a bright green, the color of life. The magical part of the ceremony had begun. 

Hermione's casket was lowered to the center of the room. The aura around the casket changed from green to black. 

Hermione's funeral would be slightly different from Bill's for one simple reason: the fact that she was born a muggle and her parents wanted to honor that part of her as well as the wizard side. Hermione's parents had everyone's blessing for the choice. 

Hermione's father stood up and went to stand beside Dumbledore. With sorrow in his voice, Mr. Granger began the funeral for his only child, "Hermione was my daughter. She  was the light of her mother's and my lives. She was our only child and we loved her dearly. When she was eleven, we learned that she was a witch; needless to say, we were shocked. Hermione was not. Her first words, after reading her Hogwart's letter, was, "I read about that a few months ago in a magical book for non-magical people. Most people think it is legend, but I could tell it was true." Her mother and I, with great trepidation, allowed her to find this part of herself. She came home after her first year telling us all about her adventures, her friends and her lessons. Her eyes were brighter than I ever remember them being. She was happy here; thus, I was happy. While this world took our Hermione away from us, she never would have been our Hermione without it.  All of you helped shape Hermione into the young lady she had become.  I can only hope she has had the same impact on all of your lives."

Choking, trying to hold back his tears, Mr. Granger continued, "Hermione, know that your mother and I love you and miss you.  But also know, having met your new friends, we understand you died in the world in which you truly belonged."  A tear finally ran down his cheek.  Mr. Granger lowered his head and paused.  After a few seconds of silence, he raised his head high and proud.  A brave smile slowly broke out across Mr. Granger's face and he said with new found energy, "We thank you all for helping Hermione find her true self." 

Mr. Granger walked slowly back to the table with his shoulders shaking. When he sat down beside Mrs. Granger, she pulled him into her arms and held him close. 

The entire hall, full of students, teachers and visitors, was in tears…even most of the Slytherins. 

Dumbledore waited a few moments and began his own tribute, "Miss Granger was one of the brightest students ever to grace these old, stone walls. Her life touched us all and will long be remembered." 

He took his wand and pointed it at the casket and continued, "To all present, we call upon the Elements to guide Hermione Granger to peace. Earth, Fire, Wind and Water bring to us your power and your solace."

At the end of this statement, the wind began howling, gusting around the stone castle. The castle seemed to come alive and groaned under the power of the wind. The lake, normally so placid and calm, began tossing and turning like the ocean during a hurricane. It sprayed thousands of liters against the windows in the Great Hall.  The ground began harshly shaking under their feet and again the old stone creaked. Last but not least, fire rain began falling to Earth and changed the magically modified ceiling to a massive flame. 

The Elements calmed slightly and Dumbledore continued, "Thank you, Elements, for offering your presence to us. You have awed and amazed us again. We thank you for the life that was Hermione Granger. We thank you for the essence you bestowed upon her and humbly ask that you return it to your vastness."

With that said, the white coffin that was holding Hermione's body was levitated off the ground by the forces surrounding the assembled people. The elements moved the coffin about a meter off the floor. Magically, water appeared under the casket. The casket lowered and once it was rocking in the waters, the wind began howling loudly. A bright white light emitted from the coffin and the wind was at peace. Next, fire began pelting the Earth again and the ceiling flared red-orange. A red light emitted from the coffin and the fire was calmed. Then, the Earth started roughly shaking again. A green light emitted from the coffin and the Earth was at peace. Last, the water began thrashing harshly again. A blue light emitted from the coffin and the water was at peace. 

"As the Elements are at peace, so too is Hermione Granger. "Pax Pacis" Dumbledore said and lowered his wand. All those gathered answered with, "At peace…"


	21. MLUA: Chapter 21

A/N: I wanted to say thank you to a new Beta of mine…her name, on fanfiction, is Nymphadora Tonks1. I also Beta her works and believe me when I say that she has some phenomenal plots!…so, go check out some of her works, okay?

It had been two, long weeks since Hermione's funeral. 

Ron had not spoken for a full ten days. On the tenth day, he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room sitting with Harry, Ginny and Draco. Ginny and Draco were playing wizard's chess. Ron and Harry were sitting side by side on a nearby loveseat. Harry was watching Draco and Ginny play. Ron was staring at the floor in front of him, much like he had for the last eleven days. 

Draco took his knight and moved in the "L" pattern that governs a knight's movements – two spaces to the left and one up, capturing a pawn. Ginny watched the movement with a quick smile. She hastily grabbed her queen and took his knight. 

"Check" she replied. 

Draco sighed dramatically and said humorously, "Where did you learn to play, you Gryffindor witch?"

Ginny cocked her head towards Ron and said, "From the master, my brother, Ron Weasley."

Upon hearing his name, Ron looked up and stared intently at Ginny. He looked at her like this for several minutes, and then looked to Harry. In that instant, it seemed he grasped reality and said in a sorrowful voice, "Hermione." 

Harry, who had been diligently watching the game, turned and stared at Ron in shock. Ron gave him a slight warning by falling forward before he collapsed in Harry's arms. They both fell to the floor and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Once they had cried themselves out, they calmly got up, splashed some water on their faces in the restroom and went to dinner.  

Everyone at the Gryffindor looked up in shock at the sight of Harry and Ron actually coming to the Great Hall for dinner. Before anyone could say anything inappropriate, Ginny gave them all a nasty glare and a slight negative shake of the head from behind Harry and Ron. Draco and Ginny sat across from Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. The conversation was light, but continuous. 

Soon, dinner was over and they returned to the Gryffindor common room. Ron asked Draco if he would like to play Wizard's chess. Draco agreed and soon they were embroiled in a tense game. 

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry sat on the loveseat facing the chess game and quietly watched. At some point during the game, Harry had placed his head on Ginny's shoulder and, after not sleeping well for days, finally fell asleep. 

Draco threw a few annoyed glares toward Ginny and Harry, but did not say anything aloud. Ginny would blow him a kiss after each glare and he would immediately stop glaring and give her a sweet smile. 

The game continued on with everyone being fairly quiet. The match was intense and Draco and Ron were really putting a lot of effort in to beating the other person. 

Some time later, Harry lifted his head up from Ginny's shoulder and screamed. His scream caused all of the others, Draco, Ron and Ginny to jump in surprise. 

"Harry, are you all right?" Ginny asked, while tentatively touching his arm.

Harry turned to Ginny and shook his head in a negative manner. Ginny grabbed his hand in comfort and waited for him to respond.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. 

Harry gave her an intense look, turned to Draco and Ron and gave them the same intense glare. He then began to speak, "I had a weird dream. I was sailing across a river in a small dinghy. The water was black. The sky was clear and white. My dinghy was grey. I was grey. The sun was black. The fish swimming in the water were iridescent white. I sat in my dinghy for what seemed like hours; I was waiting for something. I had no idea what exactly I was waiting for, but I knew had to wait precisely where I was. Then, out of nowhere, this large figure arrived in the sky. At first I thought it was a large bird, but after a second glance, I knew it to be a large bat. It was black, had an unusually large wingspan…probably about three meters from tip to tip. The bat flew in low almost hitting me in the head. It then flew up in to an arch and came back towards me. The bat like creature stopped directly in front of me and began speaking. It told me that I am the fulcrum. What the hell is that? A fulcrum…? He continued by saying that I am Harry the Grey. My powers are impressive, but not the best. He also stated that my power of persuasion is greater than my power of self. That the tides will change from beyond, and I will find myself on the sacrifice of others, and eventually have the life I need; the life I want. The bat then gave a nod and flew off into the sky, disappearing completely a few minutes later."

Harry stopped talking and rubbed his eyes in an exasperated way. He sighed loudly and began again, "It was so cold. Everything around me was still, as if I was numb…to everything. The only thing with heat was myself. I was the only thing that could affect…anything there. Merlin, what the hell is going on?"

"It was just a dream." Ron said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No. No, it was not just a dream. I could feel this throughout my being. It was even more powerful than the connection my scar had with Voldemort. This was NOT just a dream." 

"Do you think it means something, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think it does. I just don't know what."

Ginny sat there listening to Harry talk about his dream. She then recalled the Prophecy and her eyes darted to Draco's. He caught her look and raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. 

"Ginny?" Draco inquired to his wife. 

Ginny extricated herself from holding Harry's hand and ran towards the exit of Gryffindor Tower. 

"Ginny!" Draco yelled running after her.  He caught up with her just as she was about to go through the hole. 

He turned her to him and said, "Ginny, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"To Dumbledore, come on, I'll explain when we get there."

Draco nodded and followed her through the passageway and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office. 

Once at the entrance, Ginny said the password, "Brickle."

The stone gargoyle statues moved and revealed the circular stairway that led to the office. Ginny and Draco quickly jumped on the rotating stone and rode most of the way up to the office. With a soft knock on the door and enter called out, Ginny and Draco entered the office. 

Dumbledore, sitting at his desk, gave Ginny and Draco a nod in greeting. Also in the room were the Snape brothers and Professor Flitwick, the Charms professor.

Draco and Ginny quickly greeted everyone in the room and then Ginny informed them why they had come to see the Headmaster. 

"Headmaster," Ginny began, "We have reason to believe that another part of the prophecy has been revealed."

"We do?" Draco inquired, then immediately corrected himself, "I mean- we do!" 

Dumbledore gave Draco a smile while the other Professors in the room hid their smiles behind their hands. Meanwhile, Dumbledore gestured for Ginny to continue. 

"Do you remember the part of the Prophecy that spoke of the 'one of grey'?"

"Yes, do you think that person has been revealed, Mrs. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked while looking over his spectacles. 

"Yes sir, I think that Harry is the 'one of grey' and I believe that for several reasons. Do you still have the tome here, sir?"

"Yes of course." Dumbledore said as he turned and retrieved the massive tome. He then placed it on his desk and turned it so that Ginny would be able to read it. Ginny placed her wand over the tome and muttered a simple enchantment that allowed you to quickly find something in a book. The pages in the book quickly flew to the correct spot and stopped. Ginny leaned over and silently read the prophecy again. 

After a few moments, Dumbledore asked, "Mrs. Malfoy, do you see anything?"

"Yes, sir, I am just not sure how to take it. Let me read you the excerpt, 

_'The one that ceases will become the moon and the tides will change. Conflict and war always have two sides, yet it is not black and white. Grey will reign supreme for a time._

_The one of Grey will have to choose. His choice is his and his alone. The one of Grey will be known and is known, just not realized. Once the realization comes to pass, the conflict will surmount to levels never seen before.'_

Don't you see, Professors? Harry is known. He can see the world in black and white and make himself grey. He IS the 'one of grey.'"

"I concur, Mrs. Malfoy; I concur." Dumbledore responded. 


	22. MLUA: Chapter 22

Harry was summoned to Dumbledore's office. Ginny and Draco were still sitting in his office when Harry arrived. The Snape brothers had headed back down to the dungeon. Severus had a class to teach and Austerus wanted to check in with Charlie and share the new news. 

Harry nodded to them while also throwing them a questioning glance. Ginny and Draco gave him an encouraging smile.  

He sat down next to Draco and Ginny and waited for Dumbledore to begin. 

"Mr. Potter- Harry, as I know you are aware, we are currently trying to fight Merlin in his newly returned form. All of our information, up to now, has pretty much come from a Prophecy written down by one of Merlin's apprentices, Reilly. In that Prophecy, there are many players, some we have identified and some that we have not. In the recent turn of events, we now have reason to believe that you are mentioned in the Prophecy. You are the one known as the 'one of grey.' We have derived this from a dream that you told Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy about. They have told me about the dream and I am thrilled that they told me about it. Mrs. Malfoy and I believe that the dream was sent to you by Merlin. He wants you aware that you are an important and pivotal player in the fight ahead. I want you to know it too, Harry. You are the fulcrum - just as your dream said. It means, Harry, that you are going to be the one that turns the war in someone's favor." 

Harry gasped and asked, "Does this mean I will choose who wins or loses, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Not necessarily, my boy, not necessarily, you can tip the scales in someone's favor and they can still lose the war. It simply means that you are going to be a pawn. You need to keep your eyes and ears open. You must take everything in and share it with the appropriate people…and that may not always be me. Understood?"

Harry nodded in understanding, but his face still held a hint of terror. 

Ginny grabbed his hand and oddly rubbed her hand over his knuckles in a soothing but innocent gesture. Harry gave her a quick glance with a small smile.  

Draco, on the other side of Ginny, saw the exchange. Despite his internal attempt to quell the jealousy rising in his chest, he found his hackles rising and, to his horror, hastily grabbing Ginny's other hand. She looked to him in surprise, but did not remove her hand from his. 

Harry, in the meantime, had extricated Ginny's hand from his, gave Draco a sad smile, turned and gave Dumbledore the same sad, small smile, and quietly left the office to return to Gryffindor Tower. 

After the door had completely closed behind Harry, Dumbledore focused on Ginny and Draco and said, "Harry is in a precarious situation. Watch him, be there for him, but take caution. He, through no course of his own, may not be on our side. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said, holding Ginny's hand even tighter. 

"Good," Dumbledore remarked.

Ginny and Draco left the office and walked slowly down the corridors holding hands. 

"Draco, why are you so jealous of Harry?"

"I don't know. I just am. I've tried to not get jealous, but I do."

"It is kind of cute."

"A Malfoy is NEVER cute; I suggest you take that back."

Ginny gave Draco a vehement glare, pulled her hand out of Draco's hand and began walking away from him. 

"Ginny?" Draco asked in a suddenly concerned voice.

Ginny stopped, but did not turn around. With her shoulders shaking mockingly, she said, "It is SO sweet and cute!"

Laughing loudly, she took off running down the corridor away from Draco.  

Draco, who had initially thought she was crying, was dumbfounded by his wife's antics. Pulling out of his stunned shock, he chased his wife down the corridor.

Draco caught up with Ginny just outside the portrait that hid the entrance to their private chambers. From behind he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to his body. He put his head down close to her ear and quietly growled into her ear, "I am neither cute, nor am I sweet. Vengeance is mine, my sweet."

Draco felt Ginny slightly tense in his arms and he chuckled. He brought his fingers to her ribcage and began to tickle her mercilessly. 

Ginny squealed and, for once, began to try to get out of his embrace. 

"Stop," she gasped, laughingly, out, "Please stop!"

After a few moments, he did stop. Draco turned Ginny around so that she was facing him. He gave her a warning smirk, threw her over his shoulders and said the password to get into their rooms.

The portrait opened and Draco carried Ginny into their living area. He took her straight into their bedroom and dumped her onto their bed. 

Before she could move, he covered her body with his and began to make love his wife. 

**************************************

Draco and Ginny barely made it down to the Great Hall for dinner. They, as usual, sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Harry. 

"Hi Ginny, Draco," Harry said. 

"Hullo," Ginny responded. Draco nodded his head in greeting and immediately filled his plate with food. Ron nodded at them both because his mouth was already full. 

Dinner passed peacefully with small talk; none of the four seemed to want to discuss anything too stressing. 

Near the end of dinner, Draco noticed Mr. Snape leaving hastily from the Great Hall with a very concerned look on his face. Draco stealthily poked Ginny in her side and, when she gave him a questioning glance, nodded towards the door that Mr. Snape was walking through. 

"Let's follow him." Ginny whispered. 

'Exactly what I was thinking, Mrs. Malfoy," Draco said, while pulling Ginny to her feet. 

"Where are you guys going?" Ron asked, as he finished his dessert. 

"Ummm- Draco forgot about a paper for Arithmancy. I was going to help him so that we can keep some plans we have."

"What plans?" Ron inquired.

"I could tell you, but you just ate." Draco quipped, laughing when Ron's face flushed the expected red-purple color.

Ginny rolled her eyes, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall. They quickly headed down into the dungeons and tried to guess which way Austerus had gone. They found him, with a simple location charm, in the third year potions classroom.

They quietly opened the door to the classroom and slipped inside. Luckily, Austerus' back was to them and he had not noticed their entrance. He was talking into the copper pyramid. 

Draco looked and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ginny. She simply shook her head and shrugged their shoulders. From the sounds of things, Austerus Snape was simply making an update to a Dicto-diary. When Austerus stopped talking the copper pyramid began glowing blue and a voice began speaking back. 

"Austerus, thanks for the update! I wanted to warn you that it seems Harry is going to be more involved than you thought. It seems, after a careful review of last night's surveillance of Amberlin's castle that she is now able to use her vampirism mind control on Harry during the night hours. You need to let Dumbledore know this immediately and make sure that Harry is being watched at all times during the evening hours!"  

The copper pyramid stopped glowing blue and returned to its normal state. 

Draco nodded towards the door and gave Ginny a gentle push. Quietly, but with haste, they left the room and hid in the closest darkened corridor until they saw Austerus head back to the Great Hall. 

"Ginny, I want you to stay away from Harry. I am beginning to think my jealousy may be something more."

"Draco, I cannot and will not stay away from Harry. He just lost Hermione. He will not lose us too," she said. 

"Ginny," Draco began, but was quickly stopped with a quelling glare from Ginny. At his silence, she abruptly turned and walked away.

"Ginny!" Draco called after her, as he ran to catch up with her. 

"Draco, I have _nothing_ more to say on the matter. I am returning to our rooms. I am going to finish my homework. Then I am going to Gryffindor Tower to spend some time with Ron and Harry and I _do not_ want to hear another word about it." 

Draco finally caught up with Ginny in their rooms. She was sitting at her desk, making scratching noises from the quill she was using to write an essay. 

"Ginny," he began again.

"Draco, I am working. I need to get this finished. You better get working too if you want to join me in Gryffindor Tower tonight." 

Draco, despite his attempts to not get upset, found himself rather angry all of a sudden and nastily sneered, "No thanks. I find myself rather tired tonight. I think I'll turn in after I finish my homework. If you find yourself in need when you run into Harry, don't expect me to help you!" He grabbed his books off his desk, took them to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. 

Ginny looked at the slammed door in shock. She did not cry, but her stomach was in knots. It was their first fight since getting married and it had been, ironically, over Harry Potter. Ginny sighed and began finishing her homework. 

Two hours later, Ginny shut her Ancient Runes book and rubbed her tired eyes. She grabbed her wand and jumper. After a brief glance to the closed bedroom door, she walked out of the chambers she shares with her husband. 

A few minutes later, Ginny was giving the password to the lady in the pink dress and entering the Gryffindor Common Room. 

The room was fairly empty. There were a few second years doing their homework near the drafty windows. Harry was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He was staring into space. 

"Hi Harry, where is Ron?" Ginny asked Harry as she sat down in the chair next to his. 

Harry seemed to startle out of his thoughts and looked at Ginny.

"Hi Ginny, Ron is upstairs. He decided to go to bed early. He said to tell you that he would see you at breakfast in the morning." 

Ginny nodded. They sat companionably in silence for quite a while. Eventually, they were the only ones in the common room. 

"Ginny, it is after eleven. Want me to walk you back to your rooms?"

"Thanks. That would be great."

They left the common room and began walking back to Ginny and Draco's rooms. Half way there, Harry began speaking, "Where was Draco? Too much homework to do?"

"Something like that." Ginny evasively said. 

"It was because of me, wasn't it?" Harry quietly asked. 

"Ummm, not really…you know how Draco can sometimes be. He gets a little jealous of the feelings I used to have for you. I've told him a million times that I think of you as a brother, but he's very protective of our relationship. I don't think it is really you, just the situation, you know?"

"Maybe he is right." Harry said. He stopped walking and turned to face Ginny.

"What?" Ginny asked. 

"You heard me. He was right," Harry said in an unexpectedly gruff voice.

"Harry," she began, but was abruptly stopped as Harry slapped her across the face and violently pushed her back into the stone wall.  Harry James Potter hungrily brought her lips to his. 

Ginny pushed, with all her might, at his shoulders and chest, but could not move him off of her. Harry was too strong and just pushed into Ginny even harder.  When he removed his lips from her mouth to kiss his way down her neck, she begged for him to let her go, but to no avail. With a whimpered cry, Ginny closed her eyes and felt her first tears burning their way into her flesh. Her last thought, as Harry began unbuttoning her shirt, was that she should have known better than to not trust Draco's judgment. 


	23. MLUA: Chapter 23

Ginny could not believe what was happening to her. However, when she felt the fifth button on her blouse flip open and a foreign hand viciously squeezing at her breasts, her faculties returned; and she screamed. She screamed bloody murder and, with the quickening sounds of foot falls that could be heard nearby, it seemed that someone had her cry and was coming to save her. She just had to hang on a few more moments and all would be well.

She screamed again, as loud as she could, but was hastily cut off by fierce grip over her mouth. Harry had placed his left hand over her mouth and was practically strangling her to get her to be quiet. She tried to bite his hand, but he removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed her by the neck. He squeezed. She found that she could only make gurgling noises, no screams could erupt. Ginny began to pray that the feet she heard would come faster without her screams. 

"Shut up, bitch," was all that Harry said, although it certainly did not sound like Harry. He frantically ripped the rest of her blouse and began working on the fastenings of her skirt. Just as he went to push her skirt down, he was torn from her, thrown to the floor and hexed into silence and stillness. 

Ginny took a few heaving breaths. The breaths were partly to calm her, but also because her air had been partially cut off when he gripped her neck. When she felt that her breathing was almost normal, she looked up to see who had saved her. It was another shock to her system to see that her savior was none other than the Head of Slytherin, Professor Snape. He was looking at her with immense concern. 

"Are you all right, Ginny? He didn't-," he asked with real concern in his voice, but was smart enough not to attempt to touch her.

She shook her head and assured him in a shaky voice, "No, he didn't, but- but he tried."

"Where is Draco? Did Harry knock him out? Is he all right?" Professor Snape inquired about his favorite student. 

"Draco is just fine. I am sure he is asleep in our rooms." Ginny said with just a hint of anger in her voice. 

"Draco is in your rooms? What is he doing there? I was under the impression that Professor Dumbledore informed you and Draco to be very vigilant around Mr. Potter. Am I wrong in that, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked, while ending in his usual stern voice and sneer.

"No, sir," Ginny whispered as she slid to the floor. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, I did not catch that." 

"No, sir, you are not wrong about that," Ginny said, "Professor Dumbledore was abundantly clear that we should be keeping an eye on Harry."

"Let's take this up later, Ginny.  Right now, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey. I will go collect Mr. Malfoy, and we will meet you in the infirmary," with that said, Professor Snape withdrew his wand from his robes, placed it to Ginny's forehead and muttered the incantation to call for Madame Pomfrey.

As they waited for the medi-witch to arrive, Ginny self-consciously pulled the ragged remains of her shirt together. 

A mere five minutes later, Madame Pomfrey had arrived followed very closely by Ginny's Head of House, Professor McGonagall. 

"Sweet Merlin, what has happened here, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked as she came upon the Head Girl in tattered clothes and the Boy Who Lived hexed on the floor.  

"Mr. Potter, attacked Mrs. Malfoy," he coolly answered.

"And did Mr. Malfoy take it upon himself to attack Mr. Potter?" she snottily responded.

"No, Minerva, I had the pleasure," he assured her with a nasty grin on his face, "One would think that you would be a bit more worried about your Head Girl rather than the boy who attacked her."

Professor McGonagall gave a slight snort and bent to give Madame Pomfrey a hand in getting Ginny off the cold, stone floor. Once up, they began moving the shaking young woman to the infirmary. Professor Snape, after calling Professor Dumbledore to come collect Potter, began walking further into the dungeons to retrieve Mr. Malfoy. 

***********************************************************

Professor Snape quickly found himself outside the Malfoys' rooms, muttering the Professor's entrance password and walking in the rooms. Draco, he saw, was not asleep in their bedroom, but was nervously tapping his foot on the floor. His head was clasped in his hands. 

"Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco startled out of his thoughtful posture, and practically jumped out of the chair at Professor Snape's voice. 

"Professor, I didn't hear you come in. What can I do for you?"

"Draco, we don't have time for the normal pleasantries. You need to accompany me to the infirmary." 

"Shite! Is it Ginny, sir?"

"Yes, now follow me, Mr. Malfoy, your wife needs you."

Draco nodded and followed his Head of House out of the room. 

"What happened, sir? Was it Potter?"

"This is not my story to tell, Mr. Malfoy. Come along; Mr. Malfoy, quickly!" Professor Snape snapped at his favorite Slytherin. 

"Yes, sir," Draco responded and quickly hurried to the infirmary. 

***********************************************************

"Here we are, Mrs. Malfoy."

"The first bed, Poppy?" 

"Yes, let's help her gently sit down and then we can do a thorough examination and questioning."

"I am here, you know," Ginny assured the two women with a small smile on her face.

Madame Pomfrey responded by giving Ginny a comforting pat on her arm. Ginny sat gingerly on the side of the bed and waited for Madame Pomfrey to return with her necessary equipment.

"Here we are, Mrs. Malfoy…Ginny, we are going to need to write down everything that is spoken here, so I have brought a Dicto-Quill, all right?" 

Ginny nodded her agreement. 

"Where are you hurt?"

"I think I might have some bruising around my mouth, neck and chest. Other than that, I am fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine," Ginny assured them.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am afraid I must ask this; were you raped?"

"NO!" Ginny practically yelled.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you can trust us," Professor McGonagall attempted to gain her trust. 

"No, I was not raped. I was attacked, but Professor Snape arrived in time and saved me."

"Are you-," Madame Pomfrey began to ask again.

"I was NOT raped."

"Right then, let's take a look at those bruises. Could you please take off your shirt?"

Ginny removed her hands from the pieces that she had pulled together to maintain a façade of modesty. She withdrew the ripped shirt from her shoulders just as Draco and Professor Snape arrived in the infirmary. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey had pulled the curtains around the area to prevent more uneasiness for Ginny. 

Draco came running around the curtain and stopped dead when he saw the bruises on Ginny's face, neck and chest. 

"Bloody Hell, Ginny, what happened?" he asked in shock. 

"Mr. Malfoy, please leave until I finish her examination," Madame Pomfrey ordered. 

"I am not going anywhere until someone tells me what the hell happened to my wife!" Draco shouted. 

"Draco, please leave and let Madame Pomfrey finish the exam. Then we will talk, okay?" Ginny said in a quiet, but firm voice. 

"But Ginny-," Draco began but quickly stopped at the look on his wife's face. He nodded and stepped back around the curtain to wait with Professor Snape. 

Madame Pomfrey quickly did a thorough exam and determined that Ginny had not been raped, but had definitely been sexually assaulted. There were bruises not only on her face, neck and chest, but also on most of her back (from being slammed into the wall), hips and abdomen. Madame Pomfrey tried to use her magical charms to remove the bruises, but to no avail. At that point, she asked Professor Snape to try a few of his potions. 

With the permission of Ginny, Professor Snape was allowed into the examination area and administered several different types of potions used by the Ministry of Magic to get Aurors back on their feet quickly. These did not work either. The bruises remained and seemed to be darkening by the minute. 

During the medical discussion between Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall went and got Draco. 

Draco walked into the area and just about fainted from the shock of seeing his wife's bruised body. 

"Ginny, what in the hell happened?" 

"Nothing," she replied. 

"Don't give me that shite. Tell me what happened…now, Ginny," he demanded in a firm, 'Malfoy' manner. 

"Draco, nothing happened," she repeated as she put on an infirmary gown to cover her body from his prying eyes. 

Professor Snape, who had no choice but to overhear the conversation due to voice levels, extricated himself from the discussion with Madame Pomfrey and walked over to the young couple. 

"Mrs. Malfoy…Ginny, you need to tell Draco what happened," Professor Snape intervened.

"No, I don't" 

"Yes, you do. He has a right to know."

"Ginny, the way you look…were you…were you…raped?" the last word being whispered and barely audible by Draco.

"This…THIS is why you need to tell him, Ginny. He is only going to think the worse. Your not telling him is going to make his imagination run wild with possibilities. Tell him, if not for his sake, then for the sake of your marriage."

"No," she insisted. 

"If you don't, Mrs. Malfoy, then I am afraid, for both your and Draco's sake, I will." 

At that point, Professor Dumbledore arrived after being summoned by Madame Pomfrey. She and Professor Snape had thought it wise after the peculiar reaction of the bruises to alert Dumbledore. 

Everyone responded to his entrance with a greeting of some type. He gave them a warm smile and a nod in return. He then asked them all to leave for a few moments so that he could speak to Mrs. Malfoy alone. 

Everyone, some hesitantly, complied with his wishes. 

"Mrs. Malfoy, you have had a rather harsh evening. Are you all right?" he asked with concern in his voice. 

"I will be fine," she said with a firm tone. 

"Are you sure? I cannot imagine being assaulted by someone I trust, let alone sexually assaulted by someone that I trusted. I can't imagine that I would be fine at all, not at all. So I am glad to hear that you are _fine_, my dear. I just finished speaking with Harry. HE is far from fine; he is devastated. He was so upset that he threw up all over my brand new rug. I shall have to replace it, but I digress. Harry is mortified and is afraid that you will never forgive him. He also claims that while he recalls the events of earlier this evening, he recalls them like a foggy memory, as if they were almost not his memories. What do you say to his claims?"

"That it was not the _real_ Harry. His voice was not even the same. And I am speaking from experience when I say, that I know when someone is not acting of their own free will. He was not. That is why I don't want anyone to know what happened, especially Draco. He'll react first and think later. You know how he is. I don't want this to be a point of contention. We have to stick together if we want to win this war."

"Ahhh- but not at the sacrifice of yourself, Mrs. Malfoy, that is what you are suggesting, correct? To make yourself into a martyr?" Professor Snape asked as he came back into the infirmary. 

"I believe that is a bit harsh, Severus, don't you?" Dumbledore asked his potion's professor. 

"No harsher than Mrs. Malfoy leaving her concerned husband in the dark, Headmaster."

"Ahhh- a fine point, Severus, a fine point," Dumbledore remarked, "What _are_ you going to say to Draco?"

"I was not going to say anything, but for the reasons I said earlier; not to make myself into a bloody martyr, as Professor Snape seems to think." Ginny sneered at her potion's professor.

"Mrs. Malfoy, mind your manners, please," Dumbledore chastised her in a kind way.

Yes, sir," she responded, "But it still does not change how I feel. I do not want this to go any further"

"My dear, your husband has already seen the bruises on your body. How do you plan on explaining them?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I'll think of something."

"That, my dear, is not good enough. As you said earlier, your husband tends to overreact when issues concern you. Therefore, I am afraid that I must ask you to inform your husband of your assault. I also am going to request that you do it with Professor Snape and me in the room. Severus, would you please go get Mr. Malfoy? Thank you."

Professor Dumbledore and Ginny sat in comfortable silence until Professor Snape returned with Draco. 

Draco sat down beside Ginny on the bed, but did not touch her. He gave her a quizzical, but concerned look and waited for her to begin speaking. 


	24. MLUA: Chapter 24

_A/N: I want to thank *all* my reviewers! I will be giving personal thanks before the next chapter. First off, I want to say *hello* to my Betas…Alinora, Nymphadora Tonks1 and RHB. They deserve a big pat on the back for putting up with me! LOL! _

_I do want to address one reviewer. I did try to privately e-mail you, but it was returned. If you will recall from the prequel to this story (Merlin's Oath), Ginny was promoted to seventh year and, thus, is in the same year as the Dream Team and Draco. Thanks again for keeping me on my toes! *smiles* _

They sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, but, in reality, was only a few seconds. Draco did not remove his gaze from his wife's. He seemed illogically calm, and that scared Ginny. 

She was just getting the courage to speak, when Dumbledore gently cleared his throat and motioned for Ginny to begin.

Ginny looked the Headmaster briefly in the eyes before lowering them to her wringing hands, she then took a deep cleansing and relaxing breath. She brought her eyes to Draco's again and began, "I was NOT raped, Draco." 

"Okay," he responded.

"I went to Gryffindor Tower, as we _had_ planned. I walked up there and everything seemed normal. The evening came to an end and Harry offered to walk me back."

"I am going to fucking kill him!" Draco began a rant, but did not continue at the raised hand that his Head of House brought to his arm and lightly squeezed. 

He turned back to Ginny and saw her crying. He, feeling incredibly unsteady, went to pull her into a loving embrace. However, at the first light touch to her back, she jerked away and got up from the bed. She began pacing back and forth; her arms wrapped around her torso in a self-hugging posture. She was crying hysterically. He went to stand, but, again, found Professor Snape's hand on his arm again. 

Instead he settled for a soft, "Ginny?" 

While she did not turn to face him, she did stop her pacing. 

"This is YOUR fault, Draco Malfoy, YOUR FAULT. You just had to be jealous of Harry, even though I have never, NEVER since we decided to make this work, done anything to make you think so! He looks at me and you scowl. He hugs me like a sister, and you have to prove to everyone that I am yours by clamping your arms around me. Hell, Draco, you even freaked out when he needed comforting after a traumatic event. What have I ever done to make you jealous? What? Please tell me because I just don't get it. Then- Then tonight, you get jealous again over NOTHING. You throw a childish fit, scream and yell, stomp off and slam the door, after, of course, telling me that whatever happens to me is my fault. Well, I guess I got what I deserve, Draco. Because Harry did *try* to rape me. He was possessed. He was not himself, but who saves me from him? Not you, no, you are sulking in your room like a big baby. No, Draco, not you, Professor Snape saves me, gets me help, makes sure that I am okay, Professor 'Gryffindors are the bane of my existence' Snape. Well, you got what you wanted, I was attacked; I got what I deserve and now, you can go back to your room knowing it was *exactly* like you foresaw." 

Draco was very pale. He began to speak, "Ginny- I swear that is not what I said!"

She gave him a hateful glare and he reformed his response. 

"What you said was not what I meant; I never meant that you would deserve anything that happened to you because of not listening to me. And I never meant for anything to happen to you. If I had actually thought that anything was going to happen, I never would have left you alone; I swear. Ginny, please know that I never wanted to anything to happen to prove me correct."

"Oh! Is that why this happened to ME! Harry was possessed and I was attacked to prove the omniscient Draco Malfoy correct. You are some piece of work and, right now, I don't like you very much," with that said, Ginny, still hugging herself, ran out of the infirmary crying. 

Draco went to follow, but, once again, found himself being restrained by a firm hand on his arm.

"Draco, you have to realize that Ginny was violated tonight…by someone she trusted-," Professor Snape began. 

Draco interrupted, "Yes, I am going to take care of HIM shortly!" 

"No, Mr. Malfoy, you will not. You will stay here and listen to what Professor Snape and I have to say. Then you will go take care of your wife. I am personally seeing to Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore stated quietly, but with a steel edge. Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles and looked Draco directly in the eye. 

Draco, seeing the hard flecks in the Headmaster's eyes, quickly backed down and agreed to the terms. 

Dumbledore acknowledged Draco's acquiescence with a slight nod and turned to Professor Snape, "Please continue, Severus."

"Draco, you need to worry about Ginny and your marriage. This is going to take a long time for her to get over. You need to be there for her…even when she pushes you away. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I do," Draco automatically responded. 

Professor Snape gave him a stern stare and said, "No, Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you do. You are here, when your traumatized wife is somewhere in this castle…most likely alone, but certainly NOT with you. I would highly suggest that you get yourself off that bed and find your wife…NOW!" Professor Snape lectured the young man before him.

By the time Professor Snape had said 'now,' Draco was off the bed, nodding erratically to his Head of House and running to the door of the infirmary. 

********************************************

Ginny found herself, after minutes of crying and hysterically running down corridor after corridor, sitting in a dark corridor about 35 feet from the entrance to the rooms that she and Draco shared. She had her knees pulled tightly to her torso with her arms locked around them. Her forehead was lying on her knees and she was rocking back and forth. The crying had stopped a while ago. Her body just did not have any more tears. Her mind, on the other hand, would not let her forget anything that had happened that evening; from the attack to her feelings of betrayal regarding Draco. She felt as lost as she had after learning that she was going to have to marry, Draco. 

She heard footsteps falling heavily and quickly against the stone and they were coming closer to her. She stopped all of her movements, tensed and held her breath that she did not release until the footsteps passed by her. She tensed slightly again when she realized that those footsteps had belonged to Draco. She sighed in relief when she heard the portrait close and quickly got to her feet. She ran to Professor McGonagall's office and demanded floo powder to return to the Burrow. Professor McGonagall refused at first, but, under Ginny's persistence, gave in and provided Ginny with a small container of floo powder. She opened her fireplace to the floo network and allowed Ginny passage. Within seconds, Ginny had disappeared in the vivid, green flames.

*********************************************

In his office, Professor Dumbledore removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes. He knew that Ginny had left for the Burrow, Draco was searching, in vain, all across the castle for his wife and that Harry, in McGonagall's private quarters, was sedated to allow him sleep. 

*********************************************

When she arrived at the Burrow, Ginny found her father reading in his new chair- the very chair that she and Draco had given him for the Holidays. 

Arthur, startled at her arrival, looked up. When he noticed the tracks the tears had left on her face, he opened his arms up to Ginny. She immediately ran into his arms, sat on his lap and hugged him tight. Arthur, somehow sensing that talk was not what Ginny needed, pulled her closer and rocked her until she fell asleep. 

This was how Molly found them, still asleep, in the morning. 


	25. MLUA: Chapter 25

"Arthur," Molly whispered into the ear of her husband. 

His eyes slightly opened and he gave a friendly smile to his wife. 

"What is Ginny doing here?" Molly asked, her voice laced with concern. 

Arthur, carefully extracting Ginny from his arms and laying her down on the nearby couch, whispered that he had no idea. 

"She arrived, via the floo network, about 20 minutes after you went to bed. She had been crying. She ran straight into my arms and I rocked her to sleep. 

As he finished, a head appeared in green flames in their fireplace.   
  


"Professor Dumbledore, good morning! If you are looking for Ginny, she is here safe and sound."

"Good morning, Arthur! Good morning, Molly! I noticed that Ginny left last night and that she had gone to the Burrow. How is she this morning?"

Molly and Arthur stepped back and pointed to the girl sleeping on the couch.

"Good! She needs her sleep. I am under the impression that she did not tell you why she came home last night. Is this correct?"

"Too true, Albus, she arrived with dried tears on her cheek, but told us nothing. Is it Draco?"

"Yes…and no." Professor Dumbledore answered. 

"What happened, Professor? What would cause Ginny to leave Hogwarts and Draco?" Molly asked, starting obviously to panic. 

"May I come through?"

"Certainly, I'll get some tea." Molly responded as she walked into the kitchen. 

A minute later, Professor Dumbledore came into the kitchen followed by Arthur. They took a seat at the table, and mixed cream and sugar into their tea.

Just as Dumbledore put down his teacup and was ready to speak, a sleepy, yawning Ginny Malfoy walked into the kitchen. As she walked into the sunny room, Molly and Arthur both gasped at the bruises on Ginny's face and neck. 

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"I think you know why I am here, Mrs. Malfoy. I thought it would be helpful if I was here when you told your parents."

"Tell us what? Where did you get those bruises? What happened, Ginny? " Molly asked, visibly gripping her teacup tighter. 

"Mom, Dad, last night Harry and I had a bit of a misunderstanding. The misunderstanding was exacerbated by my husband. That is the short story. The long story is that Professor Dumbledore warned Draco and me that Harry was in danger of being swayed by Merlin's minions. Draco asked me to stay away from Harry and I told him no. We had a fight about it. I went to visit Ron and Harry. Harry offered to walk me back to my rooms. I accep-tuhd!" Ginny continued as she choked on a sob and began crying. 

Molly, concerned at Ginny's loss of control, moved next to her and began rubbing her back in a soothing, consoling manner, "Can you continue, dear?"

Ginny hiccupped while nodding and continued speaking, "So-hic- Harry was walking me back and he asked me where Draco was. I simply said that we had a bit of a disagreement about his feelings. Then Harry turned to me and told me that Draco was correct. That I should be worried about him, and then-hic- he-hic-attacked- hic- me." 

"Where did he hit you, Ginny?" Arthur asked with a firm voice. 

"He didn't hit her, Arthur. He tried to rape her." Dumbledore answered quietly for the distraught girl. 

Arthur jumped up and slammed his hands down on the table, "He did what? I will kill that little, ungrateful bastard. How _DARE_ he touch my daughter!"

"ARTHUR!" Dumbledore sternly said, "It was not Harry's fault. Sit down and let us finish…"

Arthur rigidly nodded his head and hesitantly sat down. 

"Ginny, do you want to continue or shall I?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will. Just give me a second, please," Ginny quietly said. 

They all nodded. 

Ginny took several deep breaths and began again, "It wasn't Harry, not really. I knew that much. And Professor, please tell Harry I don't blame him. I knew it wasn't him. Anyway, Professor Snape heard my screams and saved me. He took me to the infirmary, retrieved Draco and made sure that I was all right. He was wonderful, Mum. A year ago, I would never suspect that Professor Snape could be so caring, but he is."

Dumbledore gave a slight cough and a smile to Ginny. Ginny caught the hint and continued, "When Draco arrived, well, we had a fight…a stupid fight. I told him that it was his fault. Then, I hid from Draco when I knew that he was looking for me. I persuaded Professor McGonagall to let me come here; and here I am. Oh Merlin, I really fouled things up! How could I have blamed Draco? He was just watching out for me…," Ginny broke down in tears again. 

"You were traumatized and, instead of holding you close, I had to open my big mouth. But, you are correct, I was just watching out for you! I love you, Ginny. Please don't ever leave me again. I can't sleep without you," Draco said, standing in the doorway. His face, while wearing a smile, was very pale. 

Ginny burst into tears and ran into the arms of her husband.  He eagerly pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Molly stood up and motioned for Professor Dumbledore and Arthur to do the same. They all walked out of the room quietly letting the young lovers bask in their reunion. 

Ginny gave him a slight squeeze then pulled back only enough to look him in the eye, but still keep him close.

"Draco, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it when I said that this was your fault. I was…I am just so-," Ginny broke down into tears. 

"I know, Ginny; I know. Are you okay? I know that doesn't sound like much after you what you have been through, but I need to know that-," Draco faltered with a hitch in his voice. 

"I know, Draco. Please don't go after Harry. It was not his fault."

Draco gently brushed a few strands of hair back from her face with the back of his hand and said, "Ginny, you know how I am when it comes to you, so I lash out first and think second. Don't worry, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore made me promise that I would neither hurt Harry, nor blame him. Then, to top it all off, after I had spent hours looking for you, Professor Snape invited me into his office to have a conversation. He gave me quite the dressing down. He told me that I was beginning to act like the foolish Gryffindors with their 'act first, think later' mantra." 

Ginny looked at him in shock, but then caught the teasing glint in his shimmering silver eyes. Ginny pulled her right arm back, lightly smacked him and said, "That is so not funny, Draco."

"I thought it was…besides, Professor Snape really did give me that lecture."

"Hrmph," was Ginny's only response. 

After a few moments of enjoying just being near each other again, a loud, sharp knock interrupted their cuddling. 

Harry tentatively stuck his head around the door. He had a frightened look on his face and had to clear his throat several times before he could actually speak. 

"Umm- May I come in?" 

Ginny slightly tensed in Draco's arms at the sight of Harry. It was not intentional, just reactionary. She took a few inconspicuous breaths and gave Harry a smile and a nod. 

Draco, following her cue, beckoned Harry in. Draco sat down at the table and pulled, possessively, Ginny onto his lap. Ginny was thankful for the strength and calmness that Draco was showing. She sank into his arms and felt ready to deal with the matter at hand. 

Harry cautiously sat down in the seat across from them. He would not look at them. He seemed to be staring intently at something to his left. He also, in a showing of great discomfort, nervousness and stress, continued to bring his left thumb to his mouth, chew on the nail there, drop it back to the table top and pick it up again seconds later.

"Oh gods, Ginny! I don't know what to say to you or Draco. I swear that wasn't me. I swear! I could see it happening, but it was through a haze…a haze that I couldn't get through. I swear, in my mind, I was trying to save you." He dropped his head to his hands and roughly ran his hands through his hair in an agitated manner. When he raised his head, there were tears running down both cheeks.  He looked as if he was going to start speaking again; Ginny raised a hand to stop him.

Ginny gave him a sad look and said, "I know, Harry, that it was not you…but that does not stop me from having these instinctive feelings kicking in and they want me to run as far from you as I possibly can. I don't think I can be around you right now, at least not alone. We can continue to try being friends, but only with Ron or Draco around. Okay? You have to understand that I no longer feel comfortable around you. I don't want to feel that way, but I do. And, I don't really have a choice."

Harry gave her a tearful, sad smile and nodded. He nodded at Draco, got up and left the room. 

Professor Dumbledore entered the room a few moments later and asked if they were ready to return to Hogwarts. They nodded and fifteen minutes later, Ginny and Draco were in their private rooms holding each other close. 


	26. MLUA: Chapter 26

_A/N: Hi all! I am so thrilled at all the wonderful reviews I have been getting. They make me feel so good! And that IS saying something…LOL! _

_I wanted to let you know that several of you have tried to figure out the significance of the vampire's name. Honestly, several of you have gotten *very* close, but no one has got it exactly right. Hang on, I swear it is coming! I will also e-mail (if you leave me a viable one) the first person who gets it correct…completely! I will also surprise you with a special character in my story (yet unseen). _

_I also promise to get a personal thank you out to my reviewers very soon. Things have been a bit out of whack! Sorry! _

_Again, I love to hear what you think about the story! AND, I like for people to keep me on my toes. If you think I have made a mistake, let me know! I'll check into it! _

_I also am quite aware that this is short…but I need it to be short to set up what is about to take place. Hold on everyone, this is about to get WILD! LOL!_

_Hugs, _

_LadyBrannon_  

            The next few days passed quickly for the young, reunited couple. Their days were spent in class, the evenings immersed in homework or the prophecy and their nights were spent in passion. 

            It was the night of the first full moon, after all of the chaos, that everyone became focused completely on Merlin.  That night, the lake that had stood quietly by the castle for millions of years, did something never seen before. The reflection of the moon in the lake did not show a large, golden ball high in the night sky. Rather, it showed the features of a feminine face with a worried, furrowed brow. 

            Ginny and Draco saw the face from their window that overlooked the lake. Ginny was snuggled into Draco's chest as they relished each other and the beautiful night. Ginny was about to point out the odd reflection in the lake when Draco spoke first, "Yes, Ginny, I see it. She is here and with us. It is about to begin."

            Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess when they saw it. Harry happened to notice the large, harvest moon and walked over to the closest window overlooking Hogwarts' grounds. 

            "Bloody Hell," Harry said as he gestured for Ron to come and join him at the window.

            "What is it, Harry?" Ron asked as he joined him at the window. 

            "Look, Ron," Harry said as he pointed towards the lake. 

            "Harry- Harry, that is Hermione. Do you see her? That is Hermione there in the lake!" Ron was yelling by the end of his comments. 

            "Yes, Ron, I see. This is exactly what Dumbledore was trying to tell us when he read the prophecy again the other night. Why didn't I see it before?"

            "What are you going on about, Harry?" Ron asked.

            "Come on, Ron. We need to get to Dumbledore's office." 

            They took off at a dead run to Professor Dumbledore's office. They arrived just as Draco and Ginny were about to enter the passage way up the stairs. 

            "You saw it too." Draco said. 

            "Yes, we did. Seeing Dumbledore for the same reasons then?"

            They all nodded in agreement and were soon knocking on Professor Dumbledore's office door. The door opened and they slowly entered. 

            Dumbledore was standing with his back to them. He was staring out a window, obviously looking at the reflection in the lake. 

            "It has begun." Dumbledore said without turning around. The other four members of the room looked at each other and frowned. 

****** MUCH LATER THAT EVENING*******************

            "Mistress Amberlin, is you ready?" the small House Elf timidly asked the beautiful, blonde woman in front of them. 

            The woman nodded in agreement, sneered at the House Elf and prepared to leave. She put on her midnight black, velvet robe and began twirling in a viciously tight circle, the robe billowing perfectly. Everything in the room began blurring and soon the woman was gone.

******A FEW MINUTES LATER AT HOGWARTS*********

            "Hello, my sweet, I have wanted to see you for a long time." 

            "Get away from me, you crazy bitch."

            'Tut-Tut, is that anyway to speak to your elder? I thought you had better manners than that. Your father and mother always had such good manners. Never mind, we will work on that later. Come here."

            "No!" 

            "My dear, do you really believe that you have a choice. Oh, how sweet, you DO think you have a choice. You don't. Now get up."

            "I will not."

            Amberlin raised her right hand and waved it towards the body lying in the bed. It rose as if she had performed a levitating spell. She put her right hand back to her side and the body flew to her. She tugged the dead weight against her body, as it was really meaningless to her brute strength. 

            She began spinning again. Soon she and the body were back at the castle. Her plan was going perfectly; the two were separated. And they would stay that way. 

******BACK AT HOGWARTS************************

            Ginny woke from her nightmare grasping for breath. She reached out for her husband, but she was shocked to find that he was not there.

            "Bloody Hades," she thought, "It was not a dream." 

            Ginny touched the small button on the side of her Barbie watch. She felt a slight pull, a bit like a port key, and found herself ceremoniously on the floor of Professor Dumbledore's private chambers. 

            "Mrs. Malfoy? He is gone? She has him?" Dumbledore asked in a sad, sad tone. 

            Ginny shook her head and began silently crying. Dumbledore pulled on his robes and gave her a brief, sweet hug. Then he walked over to his enchanted mirror and called all the watches to his chambers. Everyone arrived immediately, save one…Draco. 

            Ginny was still sitting on his floor hugging herself and crying. 


	27. MLUA: Chapter 27

            "The good thing is that we know where she has taken him," Dumbledore said, after everyone had gathered in the Headmaster's formal office and took their seats. 

            The room was full. Professor Snape had arrived first with panic in his eyes. Upon seeing Ginny, he took a cleansing breath and took a seat. 

            Austerus arrived next, took one look at his brother and Ginny, and immediately sat down. 

            Harry and Ron were next. Harry stepped back to let Ron go to his sister. Ron, still dealing with his loss, took a stiff upper lip and decided to be there for his sister. 

            Ginny, still in a light shock, was sitting on a leather loveseat. Ron, after grabbing a nearby blanket, wrapped the blanket around her and gently rocked her in a warm hug. The rocking seemed to soothe Ginny, so he sat down and pulled her on his lap like a small child and held her tight.

            "So is it a search and rescue, Headmaster?" Professor Snape asked in abnormally soft voice. 

            "I'm not sure, Severus. Austerus, have you any thoughts on the matter? Have you spoken with Charlie?" Dumbledore responded. 

            "Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I spoke with Charlie not 24 hours ago. He had said that while Amberlin had been a bit more active in recent days, there had been no outward signs of an actual plot taking place. I have already contacted Charlie and he has notified all of his men in the area. They are merely waiting for your guidance, sir."

            Dumbledore gave a solemn nod, placed his fingers together and took on a pensive air. 

            "Professor," Ginny said, pulling out of her sorrow, "If I may, I would like to offer some suggestions." 

            "By all means, Mrs. Malfoy, please continue." 

            "Let's go over what we know before we jump into anything. I am assuming that you still have the Prophecy tome here?" 

            Ginny continued at Dumbledore's nod, "Good. Let's get that out. Go over the Prophecy, recent events and what this means for Draco. We also need to hurry. I don't think Amberlin has nice things planned for my husband."

            Dumbledore motioned for Austerus to get the tome. Austerus returned seconds later with the tome in hand. He sat it on the corner of Dumbledore's desk and opened it to the correct pages. Dumbledore said the translation charm and the words became modern English, so that all could read. 

            "We know that Draco and I are the Prince of Dragons and the Woman of Secrets. Harry seems to be the One of Grey. Hermione…well she seems to be the one that could control the tides. Now we know that Merlin is to come back, but we don't know in what form. We do know that this Amberlin woman is a vampire and seems to be working with/or for Merlin. The real question at this point is why did she take Draco?"

            "And you are sure it was this woman?" Severus asked. 

            "Positive, Professor Snape, I dreamt it. I think I saw everything from start to finish."

            "Then why did she take him?" Austerus prompted Ginny. 

            Ginny closed her in eyes concentration. She rubbed her temples with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. 

            "Mrs. Malfoy, are you all right?" Austerus asked with sincere concern in his voice.

            "I'm fine. I am trying to get the dream straight in my mind. Ok, I recall that she said she had been waiting for him for a long time. She then said something about him not having manners; but, that his mother and father did. Draco obviously did not want to go, but she made him. She whipped him out of there with brute force and then literally swirled out of the room." 

            "Definitely a vampire," Austerus smirked. "Do you have any comments on the swirling, Severus?" 

            "Sod it, Austerus," Professor Snape sneered to his brother. 

            Harry and Ron hid their sniggers behind their hands, but quickly stopped at the glares they received from the Head of Slytherin.

            "The question is why did she take him now? Was she simply trying to get Draco away from me, or is there more to this story?"

            "Austerus contact Charlie Weasley," Dumbledore ordered. 

            "Right away, sir," Austerus said as he stood up and walked out of the office.

            "Professor Dumbledore, I hate to bring this up, but could this possibly be linked to seeing Hermione's face in the lake?" Harry asked. 

            Ron's breath hitched at the mention of Hermione. Ginny returned the earlier favor and pulled him into a hug. Ron put his head in between her shoulder and neck. His body was slightly shaking. Harry walked over to the brother and sister. He placed a comforting hand on Ron's back, and gave Ginny a sorrowful look. 

            Dumbledore gave Ginny a stern, thoughtful look and said, "Mr. Potter, I think you might be on to something here. Let's remind ourselves of the role that Miss Granger is to play in this Prophecy."

            He turned the tome to face him and began reading, "Ahh…here we are. '_The one that ceases will become the moon and the tides will change. Conflict and war always have two sides, yet it is not black and white. Grey will reign supreme for a time.'_ So it seems that, Mr. Potter, you are on to something here. We need to look into why Hermione's image was being seen in the moon. Minerva, do you have any thoughts? Severus, how about you?"

            Professor McGonagall, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, shook her head and said, "Nothing to offer at the moment, Albus. I could contact a few friends of mine and get back to you."

            "Good, why don't you go ahead and get working on that." 

            Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement and quickly walked out of the office. Dumbledore turned to Professor Snape and waited for him to answer. 

            "Headmaster, I do believe I may have a lead on this perplexing matter. I seem to recall something about this in some texts I once read for Voldemort. If I am given a few hours of research time, I may be able to offer something of use." 

            Professor Snape snorted at those that jumped at his use of the Dark Lord's name. 

            "We don't have time," Ginny practically yelled. "We need to move while she is out of commission."

            "Severus, go ahead and do your research. As soon as you have something, let us know. The rest of us are going to work on getting Draco back here."        

            Severus Snape gave a sharp nod to the Headmaster and left; his robes billowing in their usual imperial manner. 

            "Mrs. Malfoy…Ginny, do you have any thoughts on what needs to be done?"

            Ginny shook her head and took a deep breath. It looked like she was about to speak when Austerus came charging back into the room with the copper pyramid. 

            He placed the pyramid on the desk in front of Dumbledore and nodded to Dumbledore. 

            Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his sleeve and muttered the enchantments to activate the copper pyramid. Minutes later, Charlie Weasley's head was bobbing above the enchanted device. 

            "Charlie, good of you to join us, do you have anything new to tell us?" 

            "Professor Dumbledore, several of my men have confirmed that Miss Mossuri has indeed brought someone new into her castle. According to one of my best men, he is about 6'2", thin and very blonde. Hmmm…that kind of sounds like Draco, doesn't it?"

            Ginny had to choke back a sob. 

            Upon hearing the noise, Charlie turned around and saw everyone else in the room. 

            "Oh Merlin, Ginny, do you guys think she has Draco?" Charlie asked with fear in his voice.

            "We _know _that she has him," Ron answered for her.

            "What do you want us to do, Professor Dumbledore?" 

            "We want you stay close by and ready for any action that may be needed. We are waiting for Minerva and Severus to return with some further insight into the Prophecies and recent occurrences" 

            "We'll be standing by, sir." 

            About two hours later, Severus came running into the office and stopped all conversation by saying, "I found it, Headmaster."

            "Found what, Severus?" 

            "The passage I was looking for…about Miss Granger's image in the moon. I knew I recalled reading something about that while working with Voldemort and I was correct. In fact, I think this entire passage is related to the Prophecy. It seems that Voldemort was trying, at one point, to hasten Merlin's return." 

            Professor Snape handed a small, tattered parchment to Professor Dumbledore and sat down with a serious look on his face, his head propped on his right arm. 

            Dumbledore read the parchment to himself and sat back. He gave a sharp look to Professor Snape and asked, "Are you sure about this, Severus?" 

            "Positive."

            "Then I do believe we have a plan, Severus. Thank you for finding this."

            "Sir, what is it?" Ginny asked, sitting up on Ron's lap. 

            "Mrs. Malfoy, I believe that we have a partial answer to the riddle that we call the Prophecy. It seems that Voldemort had tried to expedite Merlin's return and found out some rather odd and, I might add, useful things to help us combat Merlin."

            "Are you saying that Voldemort is actually going to help us?" Ron asked with disbelief in his voice.

            "Mr. Weasley, you should know by now that nothing is purely evil or purely good, be it even unintentional," Dumbledore assured Ron with a twinkle in his eye. 

            "Well, what is it, Professor?" Ginny asked.

            "It seems, Ginny, Miss Granger is going to play a very large part in our defeat of Merlin."

            "What is that parchment, Professor Snape?" 

            "This is a list of items that Voldemort collected over several years back in the late 70s. This list was complied to do several things. One is to bring back Merlin. Apparently he could only be brought back in certain forms. This is according to several monks who did some research on Merlin in the 1400s. Furthermore, it seems that because Merlin can return in only a few forms, there are, obviously, only certain ways for him to be destroyed. One of the ways for him to be destroyed is through unnatural sunlight."

            "Unnatural sunlight? Do you mean sunlight from an eclipse or something? Because there is not another eclipse for at least a year or so, and, even then, it is not a full eclipse," Ron began but was quickly stymied by a hand from Professor Dumbledore. 

            "Ron, you are getting ahead of yourself, dear boy. No, we are not speaking of a solar eclipse. I guess, in a way, we are talking of something much rarer. We are speaking of an extraordinarily rare surge of light from the sun that is bounced off the moon, magnified and sent to the earth. It causes a rare, full force UV surge during the nocturnal hours." Dumbledore explained to Ron and the rest of the assembled group. 

            "When can we expect one of these _rare_ occurrences?" Charlie asked. 

            "I guess that will be the next phase of the research," Professor Snape replied. 

            "Since Minerva is already with her astronomy colleagues from her old University, let me send a note through the floo to her about this, so she can question her friends." Dumbledore said as he gestured for Fawkes to join him on his desk. Fawkes took the letter in his mouth and, with Harry throwing in some floo powder, flew into the green flames and offered a shrill song. 

            "What can we do in the meantime?" Austerus asked. 

            "Keep looking," Dumbledore simply responded, "I fear we are missing something that is right under our noses." 


	28. MLUA: Chapter 28

            "Albus, are you still in there?" Professor McGonagall called out as she swung open the door to his office.

            "Yes, Minerva, we are all still here. What did you find out from your friends?" 

            "Quite a lot actually, some of which is most interesting in regards to the letter you had Fawkes bring me. It seems that there is an ancient ritual that used to be based on the concept of Nocturnal UV light. It was considered very dark magic; but, has been used several times throughout history to destroy true evil by the side of light. I guess the whole fight fire with fire concept. Either way, it seems that this phenomenon is always related to a powerful healer dying, but needing to finish their work on Earth. The Ancient Egyptians, about eight thousand years ago, came across the only known relation between an actual event and the occurrence of the Nocturnal UV light. You are not going to believe this Albus, but it goes back to the 'man in the moon' concept. Just before the destruction of an enemy of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, the Pharaoh's priests saw the face of their recently departed, lead healer in the moon. One week later, their greatest enemy was dead."

            "Oh my Morgana, this is unbelievable. Are you saying that Hermione was a great healer and that the key to destroying the evil version of Merlin was through her death?" Ron asked in disbelief. 

            "So it would seem, Mr. Weasley. However, there are some huge unknowns in this story, as well. No one knows how exactly the enemy died - he just did. Furthermore, we have the issue that no one knows where Merlin is." 

            "That is true, Minerva. For some reason, I feel like I am missing something that is right under my nose," Dumbledore said without a twinkle in his eyes. 

            Everyone stopped and stared. They could never remember a time when Professor Dumbledore had not known…_really_ known what was going on. 

            "Then I guess we know where to focus; we need to find the connection between Amberlin Mossuri and Merlin," Severus said. "In the meantime, how do we go about getting Draco back?"

            "I'm not sure we can risk a rescue mission until we know for sure of Miss Mossuri's role in all of this," Dumbledore said with real regret in his voice. 

            "That is not acceptable, Headmaster," Professor Snape said with a hint of steel.

            "I agree. You cannot expect me to sit here and do nothing, because I won't. I won't just sit here while that crazy vampire has my Draco," Ginny agreed with Professor Snape. 

            "I'm sorry. I cannot allow you to try to retrieve Draco at this time. It is not wise."

            "Excuse me, Headmaster; but, fuck wise. This is a young man that has suffered, survived and helped the Wizarding World. We owe him more than this!" Severus said with venom in his words. 

            "I'm sorry," Professor Dumbledore said as he stood, withdrew his wand and placed Ginny and Professor Snape under the Body Binding Spell. 

            While everyone looked on in horror, they decided not to question the Headmaster's actions after seeing the look of determination in his eyes. 

            "Now let's get to work. I want _everything_ we have on Amberlin Mossuri on this desk in five minutes. I want this solved tonight!" 

            After a quick glance at one another, everyone, barring Professor Snape and Ginny, ran to their respective areas and retrieved their information. Within five minutes, all had returned and were pouring over book after book looking for anything to give them insight to the connection of Amberlin Mossuri to Merlin. Dumbledore, with a strong warning, released Ginny and Severus from the Binding Spell. They, too, immersed themselves in the research to save Draco. 

            Several hours later those that were not on the verge of falling asleep on their books, were contemplating pulling their hair out with non-Magical means. 

            Daybreak was unfurling her golden spears of light through the windows above Dumbledore's desk when Harry made a choking noise. 

            "Harry?" Professor McGonagall asked, concern showing for her Gryffindor, "Are you all right?"

            "I can't believe it. I feel so stupid. I should have seen this hours ago," Harry said with a bright smile on his face.

            "Did you find something, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. 

            "Yes! I know the connection of Merlin and Amberlin Mossuri," he confidently told them. 

            Professor Snape stood up, brushed past Harry and grabbed the parchment that Harry had been working on. He read it, gave a piercing glare at Harry and read it again. 

            "Bugger, Potter, there may be a brain in that head after all!" Professor Snape said with a touch of humor in his voice. "I do have one question though. Why do you seem to want to beat yourself up over missing this?" 

            "Because, sir, Voldemort did the same thing with his name and showed me in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom Marvolo Riddle could be rearranged to make 'I am Lord Voldemort.' For some reason, I started trying the same thing about fifteen minutes ago with Amberlin Mossuri; and, as you can see, I think I have made a startling discovery." 

            "You could say that, Mr. Potter," Severus said with real humor in his voice.

            Professor McGonagall gave a great huff and said, "Well come on, share what you have found out, Harry." 

            "I think it will be more fun to show you," with that said, Harry raised his wand and wrote 'Amberlin Mossuri' in the air. The name appeared as a flame. He waved his wand and arm in a passing gesture and the words rearranged themselves to spell:

**Merlin Ambrosius**.

            "Ambrosia?" Ron innocently asked, "Isn't that food for the Greek gods?"

            "Not Ambrosia…Ambrosius. That was the name given to Merlin by Geoffrey of Monmouth," Professor Dumbledore informed Ron.

            There were collective, shocked gasps around the room. Everyone stared at the now invisible letters and each other. Ginny seemed to grasp her ability to speak again first and said, "Are you telling us that _Merlin already has Draco_?"

            "It would seem so, Mrs. Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a touch of sadness in his voice.  

            Harry gave her a nod of agreement and a look of sadness. 

            "This is a good thing, you fools!" Professor Snape sneered to the people in the room. 

            Everyone turned and gaped at Professor Snape. 

            "Please tell me, _Professor Snape_, how Merlin having Draco is a GOOD thing," Ginny venomously said to the Head of Slytherin. 

            "Because, Ginny, we now know that there are only certain forms that Merlin can take. Now we know the form; he has returned as a vampire…and as a woman. We can defeat her. She does not know that we have figured this out. We have the upper hand. I'll even go so far as to say that the information Professor McGonagall has handed us is the solution to kill her…and soon." 

            "Severus, my dear boy, I do believe you are on to something here," Dumbledore said with the twinkle returning to his eyes. He turned to Ginny and gave her a sharp, meaningful look.

            "Of course!" Ginny said after a few moments of silence, "The answer to defeat Merlin is in the moon." 

            "Huh?" Ron finally added to the conversation. 

            "Hermione! Ron, Hermione is going to save us." Ginny said to her brother with a smile. 

            Ron's face broke into a wide smile, "This has to do with the information about the Ancient Egyptians, doesn't it?"

            "Yes, Mr. Weasley, it does. We can use Hermione's force within the Moon to force the Nocturnal UV light back onto Merlin…UV light that can dust the bastard." Professor Snape told Ron with, had he been anyone else, glee. 

            "Go Hermione!" Ron yelled, throwing his right hand into the air. 

            Harry and Ginny exchanged smiles over Ron's head. They then turned back to the group and waited for Dumbledore. Dumbledore retrieved his wand and reactivated the copper pyramid. 

            "Charlie Weasley, are you there?" Dumbledore asked. 

            "Yes sir, we are here and awaiting your insight." 

            "We have some new information that gives us-umm- illumination on the matter at hand," Dumbledore said with a chuckle in his voice. 

            Everyone else groaned at the poor pun usage by the Headmaster. This only made Professor Dumbledore's chuckles deeper. 


	29. MLUA: Chapter 29

            "Professor Dumbledore, Indigo's owl just arrived!" Minerva McGonagall called from outside the Headmaster's door. 

            "How is the dear girl?" Dumbledore asked as Professor McGonagall as she swept into the office and shut the door behind her. 

            It had been two, long hours since the revelation that Hermione would be playing a significant role in the destruction of Merlin and in getting Draco back. Some had stayed in the Headmaster's office to discuss the overall strategy, while others had gone to the library to continue studying Nocturnal UV light. 

            "Well, old man, why don't you ask the dear girl, herself? Hmmmm…," a voice said from the fireplace. 

            "Indigo, my dear child, how wonderful to see you!  How did you get here so fast?" Dumbledore said as he drew the new arrival into a warm embrace. 

            "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she said with an un-lady like snort. 

            "I see you still are enamored with muggle movies!" Professor Dumbledore retorted with a chuckle. 

            "Thanks to you, you old coot!" she witted, as she lightly smacked him on the back. 

            Everyone else in the movie was standing around the room with their mouths gaping. One was not sure, however, if it was due to how the woman was speaking to Dumbledore or her peculiar sense of fashion. 

            The woman was tall. She was a good six inches taller than Dumbledore, putting her well over six feet in height. Her long, white hair reached her ankles. She had startling, red eyes that could make you believe they could see straight into your soul. 

            Atop her head was a red and white striped sock with the foot sticking up into the air. It bounced as she walked around. Her robes were virginal white that perfectly matched her flowing hair. Her smile was wide for her small face, her nose pointy just like her chin. While she was obviously middle-aged, her face was relatively wrinkle free barring the few crow's feet around her eyes, which had obviously come from smiling a lot. 

            As she walked further into the room, she gave everyone an airy wave and plopped down into the chair closest to Dumbledore's desk. 

            "I put the letter on the owl and decided to see if I could beat it here. It seems I lost, oh well!" she sighed dramatically. "I shall have to let my superiors know that this new teleporting device needs work." 

            "Still an Unspeakable, then Indigo?" Austerus asked the woman. 

            "Austerus, dear boy, I have not seen you in _forever_. Where is that sexy brother of yours? I have always loved that hook nose of his. Made me want to reach in, grab it, and snog him silly. Yummy!" she said as she arched her eyebrows suggestively. 

            Austerus chuckled and replied, "He's here, and I cannot wait for him to see that you are here, as well." 

            "Come on, come on, let's get to work you silly boys; Ginny and I have a young man to save," she said as she turned to Ginny. "Ginny, my dear, I am Indigo Reyes. I am an Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic. I believe that I have information that you can use to retrieve that stud of yours." 

            "Nice to meet you, Ms. Reyes." 

            "Indigo, call me Indigo, child. I don't like to be made to feel old, dear," she said as she motioned for Ginny to come to her. "Now dear, where is that brother of yours? Ron is his name, I believe."

            "He's in the library doing research about the Nocturnal UV Light and the Ancient Egyptians." 

            "He cares for you, my dear, to do such boring research. Albus, would you request for him to come here?" 

            "I'll bring him here immediately," Dumbledore said as he called in Ron through his muggle watch. Ron appeared in the room.

            "Mr. Weasley, this is Indigo Reyes. She is here to help us with the Nocturnal UV light project. She needs your assistance." Dumbledore said as he gestured to Indigo.  

            "Ms. Reyes, it is nice to meet you," Ron said as he held out for her to shake it. 

"Call me Indigo," she said as she slapped his out held hand. "I hear you are the lover of the knowledgeable Miss Granger." 

            Ron's ears turned bright red and he muttered something. 

            "Speak up. Speak up. I can't hear your mutterings. Were you the lover of Miss Granger, or not?"

            "Yes, I was," he finally sputtered out, obviously embarrassed. 

            "Good, that will make this a whole lot easier." 

            "Make what a whole lot easier, ma'am?"

            "Indigo," she corrected him, "It will make calling her and utilizing her powers _much_ easier. 

            "How is that?" Ron asked, perplexed.

            "You were connected to her in the most intimate way possible. And that means you carry some of her essence within you, Mr. Weasley. I will use that to contact Miss Granger and open a channel with her."

            "Albus, dear, are we ready for this to commence tonight?" Indigo asked slyly.

            "Yes, my dear, we are."

            "Great," she said. "Mr. Weasley and I will need privacy. Where can we go?" 

            "What if we put you in one of the towers?"

            "Perfect. Is the Astronomy Tower still used in the usual manner by the students?"

            "Yes, it is," Dumbledore said laughing heartily. 

            "Shall we, Mr. Weasley?" Indigo said as she stood and held out her arm for Ron to take. Ron nodded, took her arm and led her out of the office. 

            "How long, Professor?" Ginny asked Dumbledore.

            "Tonight," he assured her. 

            "Good," she confirmed.

            Five hours later, the research was done and the waiting had commenced. Ron had to call Hermione's spirit at precisely 10:18 pm. At that time, she would be rising with the moon and would be harnessing her night powers. Once she was called and present, they would need the magic and bond created between Draco and Ginny to focus the UV light. 

            Charlie and his men were clandestinely located all around Merlin's castle. They were to be the rouse to get him out into the night air. 

            In the meantime, the mood was actually pretty relaxed. With the new information and the belief that Merlin was in the dark on their plan, they felt the mission would be a unilateral success.  

            The mood had also been lightened by the banter between Indigo and Professor Snape. After Ron and Indigo had set everything up in the Astronomy tower, they had returned to Dumbledore's office. When the door opened, Indigo had immediately spotted Professor Snape sitting by the fire. She flew over to him and jumped onto his lap. She pulled him into a loud, smacking kiss and said, "Hello Snookums!" 

            Everyone cringed in preparation for Professor Snape's heated outburst, but, to their surprise, he merely grinned and pulled her into a heated embrace. 

            When they pulled apart, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "Hello, dear." 

            Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said in his typical flourish, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape." 

            "Albus, I am Indigo Reyes. I do not fall for that hysterical prattle that women must take the man's name. I am an equal…" 

            "Yes, you are, dear," Professor soothed his wife. 

            Harry and Ron stared in disbelief at their transformed teacher. 

            Indigo caught the looks on the boys' faces and smirked, "What? Never thought you would see the mean, old bat be anything but an ass? Ditto…"

            "Indigo, really, I have worked very hard to get the old bat routine down pat."

            Indigo absently patted his arm and said, "Yes, yes, dear. I know. I am horrible for your nasty image." 

            Eventually everyone settled into a quiet ambience, with some holding non-important conversations and others playing wizard's chess. This continued until 10pm. At that precise moment all hell broke loose – literally.


	30. MLUA: Chapter 30

_            A/N: Ok…I have reworked this about a million times!  I think I finally like it; I think. I owe a big thank you to Rob and Mandi. They put up with a lot of wishy/washiness on this chapter. Thanks!  Please let me know what you guys think…REVIEW!!!!! Thanks! LadyBrannon_

            The room was filled with flashing lights from every color in the rainbow. The lights sped around the room in chaos causing an almost strobe like reaction. There were no sounds, but it was obvious that something was very wrong. All the people in the room were pulled from activities. 

            "Albus, is that what I think it is?" Indigo asked the Headmaster. 

            "I'm afraid it is. Severus, put the defense plan into action. Austerus, you contact the members abroad and get them back here immediately. Use whatever means necessary. Minerva, get all students under sixth year into the Great Hall. Filius, you go with her and round up all the sixth and seventh years."

            Ginny, Ron and Harry watched the commotion begin. While it was never explicitly said, it was obvious that someone, or something, was attacking Hogwarts. 

            Professor Snape, the first one directed, gave his wife a firm kiss and ran out of the room with his black robes billowing. 

            Austerus confiscated the copper pyramid and Dumbledore's muggle watch off of the Headmaster's desk and flew out of office as well. 

            Professor McGonagall magically amplified her voice and called for all students to meet in the Great Hall immediately. With that done, she and Professor Flitwick flooed to the Great Hall via the intricate, internal and private Hogwarts' fireplace network. 

            "Professor Dumbledore," Ginny began, but was cut off at the sudden appearance of a holographic model of the school. The image was projected into the middle of the room and was flashing yellow. There were agitated, black dots all around the projected image. 

            "Mrs. Malfoy, it seems Merlin has come to us. Indigo, you have thirteen minutes. Get Ron and yourself to the Astronomy Tower and get this working."

            "Albus, we can't do this without knowing where Draco is. The bond between Ginny and Draco is as important as the one between Ron and Hermione." 

            "I think you will find, Indigo, that Mr. Malfoy is among the army outside our walls."

            "What?" Ginny gasped. 

            "Fine," Indigo said, as she grabbed Ginny's arm, "You must come with us then. I _am_ warning you, Albus. If Ginny and Draco cannot make their bond connection, I will NOT complete this process. Is that clear?"

            "As a bell, dear," Dumbledore said with mock severity. 

            Indigo rolled her eyes at him and pulled the brother and sister out of the room. 

            They made it to the Astronomy Tower in record time. Once there, Indigo pushed them into the room and slammed the door shut. As Indigo began throwing locking charms and hexes at the door, Ginny ran to the window to see what was going on. 

            On the land below there were thousands of vampires. In the air were hundreds of wizards on their brooms. Each of the wizards had a large broad sword in their hand. The swords had been transfigured from plants in Professor Sprout's Herbology nurseries by the sixth and seventh year students. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, after getting everyone situated in the Great Hall, had joined the sixth and seventh years in the nurseries and had used trowels and shovels to make brooms. Apparently Professor Snape was the strategist and was in the center nursery meeting with all the wizards after they had their gear. He was working over a large tome and barking orders. 

            Once the wizards were in the air they would methodically swoop down to the land and remove the head of a random vampire. Ginny could hear the excited shouts of "Dusted the Bastard!" and "Bugger Off!" from all over the field. Sadly, sounds of the other type could be heard as well. Ginny, unfortunately, caught the tail end of a wizard being pulled off his broom and being sucked dry.

             Just as Ginny thought she caught the glimpse of something bright and light in the vampire midst, she was viciously pulled from the window. 

            "Get over here," Indigo growled out, "We are running out of time."

            Ginny, slightly frightened by the latent power in Indigo's voice, moved quickly to stand beside Ron. 

            Indigo pointed her wand skyward and yelled, "Tempus Retardo!" 

            Indigo, Ron and Ginny were immersed into a world where time barely moved. She then turned her wand on herself. With human-defying quickness, Indigo then moved to Ron and Ginny. In a mere split second, she tapped Ron on the arm and then Ginny. Now they too were allowed to move freely amongst the time slowed world, everything else seemed to stand in slow motion among them. 

            "Ron, come here and draw your wand," Indigo ordered. 

            Ron, doing as instructed, moved to stand by Indigo. From her sock hat, she retrieved a parchment and handed it to Ron, telling him to read the words and then speak them clearly. Ron nodded and took the paper. 

            Once finished, he allowed the parchment to fall to the floor and began, "Adeo mi Hermione. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi." 

            Through the far window, Ginny could see that the sky was turning blacker. There were no longer any stars visible. Screams and cries of horror could be heard from all sides. It was terrifying how long a scream lasted in the slowed universe around them. Ginny looked down to see that she was shaking excessively. 

            When Ginny looked up, she almost fell to the ground in a faint when the spirit of Hermione flew by and stopped next to Ron. 

            "Hermione," he choked out. 

            "Ron, my dearest," Hermione said with love in her spiritually altered voice, "I am here. I am so thrilled you called me. I love you, Ron."

            "I love you too, Hermione," he said as he attempted to rub her check, but it passed through her spirit. 

            "Miss Granger, I hate to be rude here, but we need your help," Indigo said drawing Hermione's attention from Ron. 

            "Ms. Reyes, I thought you might be here," Hermione said sagaciously - being dead did even more for omniscience than reading books and being clever.  

            "Then you know what we need you to do." Indigo said. 

            "Yes, I do. I love you, Ron, with all my heart. Goodbye, my love," Hermione said as she allowed her spirit to run through Ron's body. Ron fell to the ground. He was crying hysterically. Ginny went to console her brother, but was stopped. 

            "Your turn, Ginny," Indigo said, "Call Draco, the very same way."

            Ginny nodded and lifted her wand. "Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi."

            Because Draco was not dead, Ginny knew, from the earlier research, to expect something much different. Ginny's mind was bombarded with memories of Draco and her: when he gave her the engagement ring, a picnic by the pond, their wedding, etc. The last memory that flashed through her mind was that of a Draco and Amberlin joining forces in a castle. 

            Ginny gasped. She was literally shaken from her musings by Indigo, "Did you expect anything else, child? Merlin is strong. It will take you both to finish him. Call him, Ginny. Keep calling him."

            Ginny repeated the words, "Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi."

            This time she could see Draco as he was. He was currently in the army below attacking Hogwarts. He was pulling a brown haired wizard off his broom and handing him over to vampires beside him. Ginny shut her eyes in horror, but the image would not leave. 

            Ginny said them again, "Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi."

            Instead of the images, Ginny heard Draco's voice in her head, "Leave me, Bitch." 

            Ginny sniffled and felt the tears begin to run down her face. 

            "Don't give up now, you silly girl. Call him!" Indigo screamed. 

            "Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi."

            "Fuck off, Bitch," the voice called again. 

            This time though, Ginny was expecting it. She strengthened her resolve and yelled, "Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi."

            "You can't have him!" the voice screamed in her head. 

            "I already DO have him, you blood-sucking heifer!" Ginny yelled. 

            Ginny closed her eyes in concentration, focused on her love for Draco and chanted the words three more times, "Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi. Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi. Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi." 

            "Ginny! Save me, Ginny!" she heard in her head. This time is it was definitely Draco's voice. 

            "Adeo mi Draco. Auxiliaris mi. Amo mi!" she yelled one last time. In a blinding flash of light, Draco appeared in the Astronomy Tower. 

            "Ginny!" he shouted as he ran to his wife. He pulled her into his arms and swung her around. 

            Ginny watched Ron over Draco's shoulder. He had begun chanting the Latin words over and over. Ginny saw Hermione's spirit come back to him once more then shoot of in a bright streak to the moon. Once encumbered in the moon, her face reappeared. She gave a bright smile and the light from the moon began to change.

            Instead of the normal cool ambient light that the moon naturally reflects, the world began to take on the warm, yellow hue of noon. The light continued to grow in intensity.  Soon the light was so bright, the moon was no longer visible; instead, it was as if the sun itself was in the sky. The cries of dying vampires could be heard filling the air. 

            Just when it seemed the light could get no brighter, a searing flash ripped through the night.  Ginny had to turn her head away as the world turned white around her.  She closed her eyes tightly and felt the heat of the light burning into her flesh.  Draco immediately used his body to block Ginny from the intense heat of the now fiery moon. 

When Ginny thought she couldn't take the sweltering heat of the light any longer everything just ceased - all motion, all sound – nothing moved. It was if some giant switch and been flipped.  Ginny could feel the heat and light retreating back into the night.  Carefully she opened her eyes and looked up at Draco.  Even though he had tried to protect himself from the light, he had what appeared, for lack of better words, a nasty sunburn across his face.  Ginny wept at the sight and thought that Draco had once again sacrificed himself to protect her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ginny glanced out the window.  The once incomprehensibly bright light was rapidly fading and soon Ginny could start to make out the details of the terrain outside the window.  Within a few seconds the sky was back and the moon had returned to its normal state.  The stars began to twinkle in the night sky.

Hermione called out to Ron from her place on the moon. She blew him a kiss, smiled and faded into the night – never to be seen again.  Draco quickly rushed over and caught Ron as he collapsed into hysterics. He held him as a brother would and Ginny cried silently from the sight. She honestly did not know if she could deal with all that Ron had. 

            Slowly, regaining there strength, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Indigo moved to the Astronomy Tower's window and surveyed the battlefield below.  In unison, they let out a collective gasp of horror.  There were thousands of small heaps of ash scattered across the land.  Even Indigo had to turn her head when she saw the hundreds of desiccated bodies strewn amongst the ash – all that remained of the wizards that had fallen during the battle.

Some movement caught Ron's eyes and he pointed to it.  Alone, in the middle of this field of death, was a blonde woman walking directly towards them.


	31. MLUA: Chapter 31

            "Oh Merlin," Ron said in a high pitched voice. 

            "Yes, that _is_ Merlin, Ron," Ginny assured her brother with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. Draco looked over her shoulder, smirked and nodded in agreement. Ron merely rolled his eyes at his sister's snarky comment.  

            At that moment, Headmaster Dumbledore burst through the door to the Astronomy with several teachers on his tail, including Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. 

            "We've got her. Draco…Ginny…get your wands and head to the field now." 

            "Shouldn't she be dead, sir?" Draco asked, clearly confused by the issue at hand. 

            "Not necessarily, one last look over the Prophecy, a last look over the UV Night Light theory and the fact that _she is still walking the Earth _actually suggests that she is mortal. That means, you two, get your arses down there and blow her to smithereens."

            "Yes, sir!" the young couple yelled in unison. They verified they had their wands and flew through the tower door, clearly heading to the fields below. 

            Draco, as they were running down the hallway, grabbed Ginny's hand and gave her a sweet smile. "Love you," he said. 

            "Love you more," she retorted. 

            He snorted, but knew arguing with a Weasley, especially a female Weasley, was asinine. They continued on their way supporting each other completely. When the couple finally reached the front doors, they made a brief stop, turned to each other and smiled. 

            "I still love you," he said again. 

            "And I still love you more," she said with a smile that lit her entire face. 

            Draco pulled her close and brought his lips to her. There was a brief connection of lips and then he gently nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth to gain entry. She willingly opened and moaned when his tongue took a powerful sweep of her mouth, tasting her completely. Ginny found that he still tasted of cinnamon and man, her man. She could die happy. This man completed her mind, body and soul and she reveled in him. She pulled him closer and returned with a thorough inquisition of his mouth. This time he groaned. After a few seconds longer, they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes. 

            "Time to go, Mrs. Malfoy," he said with a sexy, huskiness to his voice. 

            "Right you are, Mr. Malfoy," she returned, "See you on the other side." 

            She tapped him on the nose and opened the door to go outside and face Merlin. 

            Ginny quickly did a sweep of the grounds, pulled her wand out and saw Merlin or Amberlin walking to her from the West. She took a deep breath and began walking towards her adversary. 

            She could feel, rather than hear, Draco supporting her from behind. 

            "Hey Merlin, we are over here Bitch!" Ginny called out in a sing-song voice. Draco snorted again at her antics, but continued moving forward with her. 

            "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I bet you are surprised to see me, now aren't you?" the beautiful, blonde woman said in a husky voice. 

            "Hardly, we _are_ able to read, you know. After another quick digestion of the Prophecy and other items, I would hardly say you are surprise. However, I think we might know something you don't."

            "And that would be?" Amberlin asked. 

            "Tut-Tut, knowledge is power and I like having the upper hand. So, let's play the game my way, why don't we."

            "Why don't we just end this," the evil woman retorted. She raised her wand and began to say the Killing Curse, but before she got "Ava…" out, Draco had brandished his wand and screamed, "Expelliramus." 

            "Really, Merlin, I thought you were supposed to be the most powerful wizard to ever live and now you find yourself without a wand." 

            "Mrs. Malfoy, I don't need a wand for most things," she said with a smirk. She raised a flat palm to Draco and screamed, "Rictor Sempra!" 

            Draco, as he did in his second year of Hogwarts during a certain duel, went flipping through the air and landed in a heap on the ground some distance away. He was unconscious, but had somehow managed to keep hold of his wand and Merlin's. Ginny kept herself firmly placed between Draco and the woman. 

            "Well, with a hex like that, I can safely assume that you are NOT able to cast the Killing Curse without a wand, or you would have used it, another upper hand that I have on you."

            "You, my sweet angel, are not the only one with secrets. For example, I know your husband tastes like cinnamon, cinnamon and man. Yummy! And he is one hell of a lover, those little thrusts he does just before he comes…we are both lucky women to have known such a talented lover. Would you like to see? I kept a pensieve." 

            "You slut," Ginny said with vehemence and anger in her shaking voice. "I will kill you; no one fucks with the Malfoys or the Weasleys." 

            "You mean like "not fucking" with your brother, Bill? Or fucking your husband? Because I assure you; he was quite willing and enthusiastic." 

            "And I am sure that you being a mind-melding vampire had absolutely NOTHING to do with that."

            "Ha! I am a beautiful woman, you know. It was hardly a hardship for him. Really, look at me." 

            "Yet, I still have the upper hand here. Go figure!" Ginny said with a disgusted smirk. 

            "Well then, my little know-it-all, please let me know how you have me in your wretched grasp." 

            "Sure you can handle it?" Ginny asked.

            "Ha…" the blonde woman said, her scorn of Ginny obvious in both tone and action. 

            Ginny, while watching the woman settling into her flagrant disregard of Ginny's power, secretly pulled her wand and pointed it to the raping bitch.

            Ginny quietly, but earnestly whispered, "Avada Kedavra! You mortal bitch…"

            A strangled cry was wrenched from the twisted soul of Merlin. "I release you! I release you! You are no longer bound," Amberlin screamed as she fell to the ground. Her eyes were glassy and still. She was dead. 

            Ginny, after giving the dead body a swift kick for good measure, ran to Draco and fell to her knees beside him. She cradled his head and rocked him. Within minutes, all those that had been in the Astronomy Tower were by Ginny, as well as Madame Pomfrey and Harry Potter who had arrived from the earlier battle scene. 

            "Is he okay, Ginny?" Harry asked. 

            "I think so. It was a simple 'Rictor Sempra,'" she assured him. Despite the graveness of the situation, both Ron and Harry gave a slight chuckle recalling the duel of second year.  

            Ginny rolled her eyes at the two and turned to Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey gestured for Ginny to place his head back down so that she can do a full medical investigation. After a few seconds, she waved her wand over his body and stated a wake up charm. Draco came back to the land of the living, and was sitting up in no time. 

            Ginny helped him to his feet and held him close. She asked Dumbledore if they could return to their private rooms. He assured her that it would be fine and they headed off. 

            Five minutes later, after a long, slow trek, they were settling in their rooms. 

            "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked. 

            "Fit as a fiddle. My head is harder than it looks," he said with a cute smile. 

            She nodded and sat down across from him. She took a deep breath and began, "I know what happened, Draco. She rubbed it in my face."

            Draco looked up in shock and gazed at her. "You know?" he asked in a small voice.

            "Yes, but I want your version- if you don't mind. I know it will be hard…" she assured him. 

            He gave a slight nod and began, "You know she took me in the middle of the night. She possessed me, made me do…a lot of things that I didn't want too. I had no choice. It was worse than the Imperius Curse. I knew everything I was doing, but could not stop. Oh God…the things she made me do to her, Gin." He cradled his head into his hands and cried. 

            Ginny immediately ran to his side and pulled him close, "It was NOT your fault, Draco!"

            He gave a great sob and pulled her close, "I'm so-so sorry, Ginny. I didn't want to do it. Please make me forget. Please make me whole again. Love me, Ginny, love me." 

            "I do love you, Draco. You are whole. And you are MINE…Mine, Draco, for now and forever. I am yours and you are mine. We are one. There is no one else. There never has been and never will be. WE ARE ONE!" 

            Draco gazed intently into her soul. Then he pulled her close. He took possession of her mouth. She willingly gave in. She pulled him tighter and began to run her hands through his hair. 

            He grabbed at her shirt and ripped it open. He pulled back to gaze at her form. He gasped and trailed a gentle finger down her breastbone. He pulled her chest to him and tasted where his finger had trailed. She moaned from the contact. At her moan, he slipped her skirt from her hips as he continued worshipping her pert breasts. Ginny kicked her shoes off, laid down on the sofa and pulled him on top of her. 

            She gently pulled at the bottom of his shirt seeking permission. He gave her one last nip at her nipple and pulled the shirt over his head. She reveled in his skin and gingerly ran her hands all over the revealed flesh. 

            He moaned at the contact and returned to lavishing his attention on her body. She stopped him once more and mumbled for him to remove the rest of his clothes. With a smirk, he lifted off of her and removed his pants and boxers. Soon their naked bodies were touching everywhere and moans of delight filled the room. He took her and she rode wave after wave of ecstasy. 

            They fell asleep on the couch, completely sated in one another. 


	32. MLUA: Chapter 32

A/N: *sob* This is the last chapter of **Merlin, Leave Us Alone**! Can you believe it? I am dumbfounded at the numbers I have seen reading this story! Thank you! I get such a warm feeling from you all, and I have learned A LOT since my first chapter with **Merlin's Oath**! LOL!

Yes, there is ONE more story to this collection, making the set a trilogy. Yes, I have known this the whole time; although, I have changed a few concepts or ideas as I've gone along. *grin* 

Therefore, I will return! You can expect the last installment, **Merlin's Return**, to start in late February/early March.  This chapter is short and merely sets the scene for the last story. And yes, you will all probably want to throw rotten tomatoes at me…but have faith, we've made it thus far. Right?

For any Hermione/Severus shippers out there, I will be starting a new H/S story very soon…

Also I have many people to thank: 

**Alinora:** A great friend, mentor, listener and Beta… 

**Rob:** The other half of my soul…and your Beta skills are not half bad either. 

**Nymphadora Tonks:** A great new friend, a great Beta and such a talented person! 

**To those who put me on your Favorite's Author List, you make me want to write more…Thank YOU!**: Mariel4, lilikins, dreamingofhorses, giggleshorts, Makoto Silvermoon, vickie2, Rainpuddle, Alinora, XxX NaUgHtY GuRl XxX, scarred, DobbyMania89, Marston Chicklet, TeenRocker22, ClouDy SkieZ1, SeverusSnape, GinnyDracoFan, Rikka3, Blue Coloured Roses, Patatita, bana05, Principessa Squish Avina, Jan McNeville, hatredsgoddess, ringette-chick, ishical1, mabaker1, Americasweetie, pumpkinpiebaby, Tina20, ILoveMoulinRouge, SilverStrDust16, vanillastrawberryswirlygrrrrl, mmn673, Gayle Foster, Cursed4Life, J.M.Woo1, slack-al, d[n-n]b, issy1, hart-break, Maguena, Queen Smuffles, Fantasy Is My Life, Indigo Child, Dayton, piper-h-99, cgrwchick631, legally-blonde1, KrystianMalfoy, AmericanGirl04, Pickle2, sassw14, Cameron, RubberDuckii, pixydust3, aero0617, Alyssa Rose, HarmonyGoddess, ice mage1014, goddessTeasha, iloveDracoMalfoyannonomou, eegurl, Noel Malfoy, Jorrn716, BlueRosesAtMidnight, SweetThang123, burgosdamasco, vampire79, hartful13, Shadow of a Cat, beccanick, Angyl Grrl, Aimee Kisstchu, SugarSweetKisses, innocent-stars, SilverWingPhoenix, DearestCristina, DareaK, and kittycat

**To ALL my reviewers:** Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think! Good, Bad, or_ Ugly_…I eventually enjoy them all. Yes, even the ugly ones. Laughter is the best medicine, after all. They make my day, keep me on my toes and help me to grow in my writing, and all of these are important to me! **Thank YOU!**

_For all the above mentioned, I present the last chapter of **Merlin, Leave Us Alone**…_

Ginny woke the next morning with a slight headache. It was not helping that the sunlight was pouring through the bedroom window and focusing on her face. She gave her face another harsh scrunch to block as much of the light as possible and gave a quick turn over and screamed…

            Lying beside her in bed was Draco "Bloody" Malfoy.  

            Ginny's screaming woke the blonde man beside her. He, in his sardonic drawl, snidely asked her to kindly lower her voice. 

            However, when the unknown girl responded nastily back to him, his eyes shot open and confirmed his worst fears. Dear Merlin, he was in bed with a Weasel. What was her name? Ginger or something?

            He quickly pulled back. She grabbed the sheets; he grabbed the quilt. 

            This action caused Ginny to gasp and begin to cry. Draco looked down and saw the reason for her tears. They looked at each other and said simultaneously…

"Damn! I slept with the ferret!"

"Fuck! I had sex with a female Weasel!"

They hastily, while carefully avoiding the others' eyes, began putting their clothes on. 

As they finished, there was a knock on their outer door. They both had panicked looks on their faces. 

            "Well, Weasel, I hardly open doors at my _MANSION, _why don't you open the door. I'm sure you have more experience with the mundane issues of the world," the little jerk sneered at her.

            Ginny rolled her eyes at the spoilt brat and walked to the door. She carefully opened it. She was not in the mood to have to explain this situation to her brother, or worse, Harry! 

            She peered through the barely opened door and, to her relief, saw Dumbledore. With any luck, he had some explanation to this current situation. The man did, after all, seem to know almost everything. 

            She opened the door and allowed the hoary man to enter the room. Ginny watched the man carefully and saw his twinkling eyes quickly and efficiently sweep the room. He turned to Ginny and gave her an intense stare and raised his left bushy, white eyebrow in a questioning manner. 

            When Ginny did not respond, he questioned her, "Mrs. Malfoy, is there a problem here?" 

            Ginny, before she could react in shock, heard Draco's gasp of shock and his harsh inquiry of Professor Dumbledore, "What happy weed are you smoking, you crazy old man? A Weasel married to a Malfoy? That is utterly preposterous! Did Longbottom's grandmother give you one of her family's special blends?"

            "Mr. Malfoy, your father had better manners than you. And is that anyway to speak about your fellow classmates, and, more importantly, your superiors? One hundred points from Slytherin for your lack of respect to your elders and another fifty points for insulting your wife." Professor Snape said as he entered the room, followed by Professor McGonagall. 

            "What do you mean _HAD_ better manners? My father is currently in his study working on Merlin knows what while my mother simpers at his side. Explain yourself."

            'MR. MALFOY, watch your manners…again. It is most unfortunate that you have lost a significant amount of time. Your Heads of Houses and myself will be here to help you through this trying time. Unfortunately, I feel that I must take another ten points from Slytherin for your disrespect."

            At this point, Ginny could say nothing. She simply allowed her mouth to inelegantly hang open. Draco had lost Slytherin 160 points in less than five minutes with 150 removed by Snape! What the hell fantasy world, time warp or cosmic plane was she in?

            "It is as we feared, Albus? Isn't it?" Professor McGonagall questioned her superior. 

            "I'm afraid so. In the final battle with Merlin, Merlin removed all the properties of the Oath from Draco and Ginny. Merlin did not, however, remove their marriage bonds. While they are married still, they have forgotten all that got them here: the Oath, the courtship, the marriage…everything." 

            Ginny had finally found her voice, "So-umm-I am really Mrs. Malfoy and married to Draco? And, sir, what the hell is this Oath you speak of?" Ginny hated how her voice squeaked when she said the ferret's name. Draco just smirked at her being uncomfortable.

            "Yes, dear, you and Draco are married. You have been for several months. Believe me when I say that you were also very much in love despite the Oath and all of its conditions. The castle felt fresh, alive and young again…despite all the chaos that accompanied it." Professor McGonagall assured the young, redheaded woman.

            Ginny and Draco both snorted at this, but was given a glare from Professors Dumbledore and Snape. 

            "Professor Dumbledore, would you happen to still have the Pensieve of their wedding that you officiated?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

            "Ahh- marvelous idea, Professor McGonagall; I shall head to my private quarters and retrieve the Pensieve." 

            Before he could leave though, Madame Pomfrey arrived hastily in the room. 

            "Headmaster, do we know the situation yet with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"

            "Yes, Poppy, it is as we feared." 

            "Oh dear…," she said as she collapsed into a nearby sofa in the couple's living area. 

            "Is there something wrong, Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked her long time colleague and friend. 

            "Yes, Minerva, there is. They remember nothing of their relationship, correct?"

            "That is correct," Professor Dumbledore said. 

            "Well, they now have tangible proof of their relationship - and this one is alive." 

            All the professors gasped as her words sank in. 

            "What do you mean 'alive'?" Ginny asked, obviously not quite taking everything in. Madame Pomfrey turned to her and gave her an odd look. 

            "Ginny, you are pregnant with Draco's child!" 

            Draco, surprising himself, instinctively caught his _wife, correct that…pregnant wife,_ as she fainted dead away. 


End file.
